Blood and Roses
by ArtChica
Summary: "Dying is easy. Living is harder. Could you live for your people, Katara? Even if it is a life filled with loneliness, lies, and suffering?" "I could not turn down the chance for peace." "You must become the Fire Lady. You must marry Prince Zuko, bear him a son, and then assassinate the Fire Lord. As queen regent, you would have the power to end the war. Could you do it?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbener or any of the characters from that series.**

**Prologue: Lessons**

The blue-eyed child grew up in the Southern Water Tribe with Hakoda, her father and the chief of the tribe; her mother, who was later murdered in the Fire Nation's raid on their village; her brother, Sokka; and her grandmother, Gran-Gran. Katara discovered she was a waterbender- the last in the Tribe- when she was four years old. Knowing that she had the potential to be a great bender, but only if she had a good teacher, her father and Gran-Gran agreed that the girl should travel to the Northern Water Tribe to learn how to bend. She would stay with some distant relatives during her stay.

She was ten years old when she left her home. For a year, she could only learn the most basic techniques and healing from Yugoda because it was against Northern tradition to teach a female how to be a warrior. Soon after her eleventh birthday, however, Master Pakku relented and agreed to teach Katara.

She mastered all he could teach her by age thirteen.

Katara returned to her home, as she had done only twice during her stay in the North. This time, she stayed for an entire year, reconnecting with Hakoda, Gran-Gran, and Sokka. It was great to be with family again, but they all knew that she could not stay forever. There was still much to learn. And besides, her talents would be wasted in the tundra that they called home.

It was with another tearful good-bye that Katara left for Kyoshi Island. From her initiation at age 14 to graduation at age 17, the waterbender wore the green kimono and face paint of the Kyoshi Warriors. The women were some of the best warriors in the world, and were, without a doubt, the most feared assassins. Not the best known, but the most feared. They made sure that each job was clean and no one lived to tell the tale of the Kyoshi Assassins. Rumors were all that anyone ever saw or heard… unless you were a minute from death yourself.

With the warriors, Katara learned how to raid a ship and defend the homeland. She was skilled in hand-to-hand combat and weapons. Her favorite weapons, besides her bending, were throwing knives. The lone bender also learned how to work in teams with her fellow warriors. This was essential to raid an entire Fire ship and come back alive, let alone victorious.

With the few select warriors who were chosen to also be assassins, the blue-eyed girl learned how to go on partnered and solo missions. She learned stealth, precision, tracking, and under-cover operations. They could kill a man a hundred ways with a throwing knife, and fifty more with their bare hands. And that didn't include any other weapon they learned in training.

Katara, who always loathed killing, even for a good cause, took to the practice of carrying a white rose with her on assignments. She would leave it with the body, as a gesture of remorse. Apparently, after an especially bloody murder, the white petals would be stained red. Gossips had given her the name "Red Rose Assassin", and her friends joked and laughed about it, nicknaming her "Rosie".

By the time she was 17, Katara had successfully completed ten team ship-raids and five assassinations of various Fire Nation military leaders and nobleman. Three of those had been solo. At the ceremony to celebrate the completion of training for the new Kyoshi Warriors and Assassins, Katara felt proud of her friends' accomplishments. But she wondered where Fate would take her next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 1: Assassin's Assignment **

A year. One birthday. That's how long it took for Katara to become restless in the frozen tundra. That's how long it took for the leaders of the free world to agree on a plan. That's how long it took for an opportunity to present itself.

Chief Hakoda, Oyajii, Chief Arnook, and ambassadors from the Earth King, as well as a few distinguished wise men, gathered in the central igloo for a meeting. On the third day, they called Katara to join them.

Hakoda, being her father and the host, was the one to speak up first.

"Katara, you have trained in and mastered waterbending, Kyoshi Warrior fighting styles, and assassination tasks. Your talents are far above what anyone would expect of you. Use that lack of expectation to your advantage, and be careful not to reveal just how talented you are."

The dark-haired young woman bowed respectfully to her father. "Thank you, Father, for your praise and advice. But surely that is not what you have interrupted this council for?"

Oyajii, the leader of Kioshi Island, chuckled, "Always the one to get to the point. And sharp, too. No, dear, that is not all we have called you for. You see, we have been working on a plan to end this war. We have a plan that is risky, and dangerous, and will take a few years, at the very minimum, to complete. But if we are successful, we may come out of this ruling the Fire Nation. This will be a solo assassination plot, like you have trained for during your stay on our Island. We believe you would be the most likely to succeed."

"I don't think any amount of training could prepare anyone for a mission such as this, Oyajii," Hakoda said gravely. "And let us not get ahead of ourselves. Katara," he directed his attention to his only daughter, "would you sacrifice your life for the world? For peace? Could you give your life for the chance that this war ends soon?"

Katara stared unflinching into her father's blue eyes, "I would die for my people, for the chance that they would not have to live the rest of their lives in war." The men exchanged glances. The ambassadors nodded in approval, but the wise men shook their heads at the ambassadors' ignorance.

"Dying is easy. Living is harder."

"I don't understand…" '_I know life is hard, but how could dying be easy?'_ The waterbender was confused as to what the wise man meant, and what all these men wanted.

"If all goes even remotely well, you will not have to die for this. If you agree to this, however, you will have to give up your life here, or at any home you could imagine. Could you _live_ for your people, Katara? Even if it is a life filled with loneliness, lies, and suffering?" Chief Arnook asked.

This time, Katara took the time to carefully consider what was asked, and be sure she was completely honest when she answered, "I could not turn down the chance for peace, even if it meant my own life had none. What is one girl's life compared to a world's? I would live such a life as you've described if it meant that we could possibly restore balance to this war-torn world."

This time, it was the wise men who nodded in approval.

Hakoda seemed to age ten years as he said, "Very well. We will explain the plan to you, and then you can give your final answer."

The men had all been plotting for about a year and a half. It was only when news of the Fire Nation Prince's ship heading toward the South Pole was intercepted that an opportunity to implement it was found. The girl who agreed to this plot (for it had to be a teenage girl) would assassinate the Prince. But first….

Katara (if she agreed to do this) would sneak aboard the Fire Nation ship while Prince Zuko was in the South Pole. Depending on circumstances, she would do whatever she had to do to stay on board the ship. If all else failed, she would need to find a way to get off safely ("We will have a small team following the ship by land for any sign of you leaving the ship. If that should happen, we will pick you up on the sleds and bring you back here until we work out what to do next.")

Once on the ship, she should try to learn as much as she could about the Prince ("What makes his temper flare, when does he eat supper, how does he fight, how does he drink his tea?"). She will try to befriend the prince. If they dock in the Earth Kingdom, she should get off the ship, unless everything is going exceptionally well with the Prince, and travel around, crossing paths with the prince as often as she could. Gain his trust, make him like her.

Finally, she will go to the Fire Nation. When the prince inherits the throne, ("I thought he was banished?" "He is, but trust me; he will become the next Fire Lord. The only other heir is that deranged sister of his,") she must persuade either Zuko himself or his advisors.

Hakoda looked pained when he said, "You must become the Fire Lady. You must marry Prince Zuko. Before or after he becomes Fire Lord, it does not matter. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. And ….ah…."

"You must bear him a son, and raise that son to respect the balance of the world and to want to end the war," one of the ambassadors finished for Hakoda. "Then you must assassinate the Fire Lord, your husband, so that your son takes the throne. As the mother of the under-aged Fire Lord, you will have a great deal of power. Even as he grows older, you will be very influential. You would have the power to end the war before another generation is lost."

As Katara slowly took it all in, her tanned skin grew pale, but she remained firmly upright. She knew that agreeing to this plan would mean she would have to cut all ties to her life, maybe even her bending. She would be a nomad, a refugee, until the wretched Fire Nation became her home. '_Not home, never home. Residence._' "I can assassinate the entire royal family if you asked me to, and would agree without hesitation. But marry the prince? Become his queen? Havehis_ children_? And then assassinate him? That truly would be sacrificing my life for our cause."

Chief Arnook tried to reassure the shaken girl, "We know this plan has a lot of _ifs_, a lot of open ends and unknown variables. Even without those, this plan would be risky at best. It is a lot to take upon yourself, and would be an unimaginable sacrifice. Do not worry about giving an answer right away. And don't fear that we would think any less of you if you didn't agree to it. We want the girl who does go to be entirely sure of herself, sure that she can complete this mission, and sure that she could bear the weight. This girl does not have to be you."

"Thank you, Chief Arnook. And thank you all for your faith in my abilities, strength, and loyalty. I will take this very seriously. When would you like my answer?"

"The Prince's ship arrives in a week. We will expect your answer a day before that, so that we can make final preparations if you agree. You have six days. If you come to a decision before that, please let us know. The more time to prepare the better, but you do not want to rush this decision."

"I will give you my answer as soon as I decide." Katara bowed once more and, after being dismissed, left the igloo.

Lying in her sleeping furs next to Sokka that night, she wondered what life would be like without his sarcastic humor or overprotective brotherly affection. '_Probably just like all the other years I've spent without him," _Katara thought firmly, '_only, without the occasional visits, or the letters…. Or the familiar way of life in the Northern Water Tribe… or the sisterly friendships of the Kyoshi Warriors and their families… or my waterbending probably… or…'_

She stopped that train of thought before it became even more depressing. Instead she thought, '_Could I deceive the Fire Prince? And everyone else around us, too? Could I befriend that horrible firebender? Could I _marry_ him? Would the plan backfire so that I fell in love with him? Could I kill him even if I did?'_

The answers she came up with were: _Probably, for a while at least. Hopefully long enough. I doubt it. If I had to. No way in hell, not possible; I would never fall in love with him. So no need to worry about killing him-even if I did get used to him enough to be somewhat friends. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

The water tribe girl bowed to the council. "I have thought about your proposition constantly for the past three days. I agree to accept this assignment, this mission, and all the responsibilities and consequences that come with it."

Hakoda tried, but his pride in her strength could not completely cover his grief at losing his beloved daughter. Neither could Arnook or Oyajii speak around the sorrow at losing the girl they had come to love. The mood in the room was as if someone had brought news of her death. So it was an Earth ambassador, the up-tight looking one, who finally spoke up.

"Very well. We have four days until the expected arrival time of the Fire Nation ship. We will gather and prepare a team to follow the ship as long as it is in sight of the shore. We believe the Prince will next travel East for a while before heading North toward the nearest Fire colony to dock and gather supplies.

"You have until then to prepare yourself as well. Say your goodbyes to you family and friends, send letters to others if you wish- but be sure not to write about the mission specifically- and gather what you think will be necessary for you to bring. Pack lightly, and pack sparsely. Most things can be acquired later; we will provide you with a small sum of money. And nothing should reveal anything that contradicts your cover story. Weapons must be able to be hidden and on your person at all times. It would be unwise to reveal that you are a warrior, either Water or Kyoshi, so your defenses will have to be weapons and words. Food should be only enough to last you a week on the ship if you are forced to remain hidden the entire time. A water skin, of course, is necessary, but _not for bending_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Katara replied simply. "And what is my cover story?"

The other ambassador, the nicer-looking one, continued the onslaught of information. "If the Prince demands an explanation, or the situation requires one, you will say you snuck on board to escape the harsh rule of your father. Say he wouldn't let you learn to be a water-bending master, or that he forced you into an unpleasant arranged marriage, or that he was demanding and uncaring, or some combination of the three. Whatever you have to say to get the Prince to agree to let you stay. You will be traveling around, searching to make a new life. Use that bit of truth in your story- every good lie has a shred of truth. I advise you to say you know some bending- healing. It would be a useful skill to the Prince. And besides," he gave a kind smile to Katara, "it would be quite miserable indeed for a bender to be completely banned from his or her element. Just two weeks in this frozen land has been more than enough for _me_ to miss the solid earth. A lifetime without being able to bend the water around you would be a torturous temptation."

Katara smiled at the fellow bender, the only one present, and silently thanked him for his consideration. She would indeed find it torturous to not be able to bend anymore.

For the next few days, the young woman prepared to leave her homes. Even though the Southern Water Tribe was her true home, and was the only one she would actually be leaving, she had made a sort of home in both the Northern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island and doubted she would be seeing either for a very long time.

Katara wrote letters to Yue and Suki, knowing that their fathers would take the letters home and the girls would share the news to all her friends in their respective homes. Next, she explored the world of snow and ice that held thousands of childhood memories and games and Tribe traditions and history- all of which she would have to leave behind.

She packed a satchel with dried food, a change of clothes, a warm cloak, and a full water skin. She laid out the knives that would be hidden on her person 24/7. She knew her bag and her person would probably be searched, so she would temporarily keep some knives hidden in between the thick layers of leather of her bag. The others she would keep as close to her skin as possible, even styling her braid around a pair of finger-thin blades on the day she would leave. The ice blades she melted so that only the hair-pin-like silver bases remained. She could reshape these later if she found the need or the opportunity.

Besides these preparations, she spent as much time as she could around Sokka, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda. She didn't know when, if ever, she would see them again.

On the evening before the planned departure, when the foreign ship could be seen close to the horizon, the family gathered in early for the night and had a special dinner. It was all Katara's favorites, and all strictly Water-Tribe. Gran-Gran was the first to speak.

"I think you are making a good decision, Katara. Not just for the world, but for yourself. You will have such wonderful adventures around the world! And you never were one to settle down for long, dear. The true spirit of water- always moving, always changing, always exploring the new places fate takes you." The elderly woman hugged her granddaughter. "I know you will have struggles and hard times, and I'll prey every day to the Spirits for your protection, but what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger." She chuckled a bit, "And I have no doubt that you will be a _very_ difficult woman to kill. You are already so strong, so sharp-witted, and so, so beautiful. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you, Gran-Gran. I'll always remember that. And all the other wisdom you have shared. I'll miss you so much." Katara felt tears come to her eyes, but blinked them away. She didn't want to start crying, not yet.

Hakoda was next to embrace his daughter. "I know your mother would be proud, because I am so, so proud of all you have already done. I will have to keep up the charade of the spiteful father, for a long time if not forever, but I will always love you, no matter what happens. When you do marry him, send me an invitation. I won't be able to come, of course, but remember this: When I say you are a dishonorable, disobedient, failure of a daughter, I mean that you are a brilliant, strong, wonderful daughter. When I demand you comeback at once, I mean I wish I could have you safely back home. When I demand to know how you could betray your people and marry that monster, I mean that you have helped save your people and wish I could have been there to help you with your mission. And when I say that Prince is nothing but a load of Fire Nation scum who doesn't deserve to marry _my_ daughter, I mean that he's nothing but a load of Fire Nation scum who doesn't deserve to marry you."

The last part brought a weak smile to Katara's face. Leave it to him to joke about that when the fate of the world was hanging on that marriage. If a powerful prince wasn't good enough, who was? She stayed in her father's arms a little longer before pulling back and rubbing at the tears still threatened to spill.

Sokka was last. She didn't expect any kind of emotional display from him (that kind of thing was, after all, too "girly" for him, a "man of dignity"). But he surprised her.

With a big hug, he said, "I'll always be there for my baby sister. At the first word of trouble, I'll hop on the closest ship, kayak, or canoe and find you. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I could always make you laugh, or give you some good jokes to tell the firebenders. I'll miss you." Then, because Sokka was Sokka, he smirked and added, "Who would have thought that our innocent little Tara would grow up to be a seducing gold-digger."

Katara laughed, "I'm not a gold-digger, and I don't plan on seducing anyone!"

"You're planning to make the Prince of Half the World fall in love with you so that you can gain him money and power, then kill him and take it all for yourself. If that's not a seducing gold-digger, I don't know what is. Unless… you're not planning on becoming his concubine, are you? Because I hear the Earth Kingdom has some great women. Maybe you could seduce the guy by-"

"Sokka! Eeewww! Being his wife will be bad enough, I don't need you corrupting my mind!" Katara pulled back from her brother and covered her ears. But he had done his job- he made her smile and forget, for a moment, about having to leave everyone.

"Ok. But I still think you being a stalker/ seductress is a bit over the top. I mean, as soon as the hothead looks at you, he's gonna be all over you. I mean look at you! Go put your parka back on or something! He's gonna have to fight the soldiers to keep you for himself. You keep those knives with you at all times, you hear me young lady?"

**Sokka's rambling made Katara laugh, which lightened the mood of the whole family. The rest of the dinner was more enjoyable. The water assassin paid attention to every detail and stored it in her memory for later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter** **3: First Encounters**

Prince Zuko's ship reached the small harbor near the equally small village. With a display of marching soldiers, firebending, and armor, a man with more expensive-looking armor and a nasty scar on the left side of his face stepped forward.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm looking for the Avatar. Any information regarding his whereabouts will be rewarded. Anyone found sheltering the Avatar from us will be punished." The teen's harsh tone did nothing to encourage anyone to help him. '_This is what I have to put up with for the rest of my life?_' Katara thought, watching from the back of the crowd, '_I really hope he's just in a bad mood from the cold._'

"There's nothing here for you to find, firebender. The avatar has not been seen by anyone for a hundred years. We are no exception. Take your soldiers and leave our Tribe." Hakoda stepped to the front and held his weapon threateningly. This, of course angered the hot-tempered Prince, and lead to several volleys between the two, but fortunately nothing more serious, and no injuries were inflicted.

Katara used this distraction, which she was sure her father had planned, to slip behind the crowd and over to the anchor of the ship. As quickly and silently as she could, she climbed up the chain and onto the deck before slipping inside to find a hiding place. With one last glance behind her, she silently said her last good-byes.

"Prince Zuko! Look at what we've got here!" Zuko turned his head, ready to reprimand the soldier for interrupting his training practice. But the words were cut off when he saw the man dragging a blue-clad girl by the arm. It had been two days since they had left the pitiful excuse for a Tribe. Zuko wondered how the girl had managed to get on board, let alone stay hidden for that long. "A stow-away here! Found her with the cargo. What do you make of 'er?"

Zuko studied the water peasant. A young woman, probably a year or two younger than himself. Tan skin, brown hair, and sky blue eyes that was common for the Water people. Pretty, but not overly beautiful. What caught his attention the most was the way she carried herself. Even being held and dragged by a soldier, she stood upright, held her head high, and defiantly met his eye when he looked. This young woman was no coward.

"What are you doing on my ship? We're not here to give joy rides to little girls."

"Little girl? I bet you're no more than a year or two older than me. And I'm not here for a "joy ride", I was trying to escape the Southern Water Tribe."

This amused him. What could be so terrible to this South Pole native that she would want to escape from her home? "From what?"

At this the girl hesitated, making Zuko growl with impatience. She just rolled her eyes at him, and then turned her face to an expressionless mask. "I was escaping my father. He was trying to force me into an arranged marriage with one of his friends, rather than let me learn bending. When I refused, he said I was a disgrace and that a disobedient daughter was no daughter of his. So I did him a favor and got rid of the trouble. No more daughter to cause problems."

"And you thought that stowing away on my ship would be a good way to do that?"

"Why would I think that? This was the _only_ way to do that. Otherwise, I can guarantee that I would have taken the other option. But we don't exactly get too many Earth Kingdom merchants down here."

Iroh, who had wandered closer to see what the commotion was, chuckled. "I like this young lady. She has character. And she's not even flinching at your temper, Prince Zuko! Who is this interesting young woman?"

"A water peasant who stowed away on my ship," Zuko replied.

"The "water peasant" has a name, and prefers to be called Kala." Katara just barely refrained from snapping at him.

Zuko ignored this and crossed his arms. "What should we do with her, uncle?"

"Well, give her a room, of course! What kind of hosts would we be if we didn't give her a place to stay? Would you like to join me for tea? Oh, you wouldn't happen to play Pai Sho would you? I need a new challenge."

Zuko again ignored this. Turning to Katara, he asked, "Do you have any useful skills? Cooking, sewing, anything that would convince me to not dump you overboard right now?"

Katara crossed her arms. He sounded just like Sokka. "I like your uncle's idea better. –okay, okay! I get it! No need to blow your head off!- Yes, I can cook, if you like Water Tribe food. I can catch and skin anything that lives in the snow or water. Sewing's a pain but I know how. I'm a bender, like I mentioned before. But if you were paying attention, you would also remember that my father wouldn't let me learn how to bend. I just know healing, which I'm good at, by the way. Oh," she turned to Iroh and softened her tone, " and yes, I can play Pai Sho. It's my favorite game."

"Fine. You can stay and help the cook and the healer. If your help is needed elsewhere, you will be told. Keep out of the way and you can stay on board. I suppose you'll have to bunk with On Ji. She's the healer and only other woman on the ship. Report to the kitchens when called; otherwise, do what On Ji tells you to do."

Katara was lead back across the deck, supposedly to the medical ward. As she passed Iroh, she heard him say quietly, "And maybe we can get a few hours to play a game of Pai Sho and have a nice cup of tea."

The assassin decided that while she still had no qualms about killing the Prince, she liked his uncle much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 4: Sea Days**

_Day five: This journal was a gift from Gran-Gran to record my journey. Though I have to destroy each page after it is written, for fear that it be found by one of the Fire Nation men or On Ji, it does help keep track of the days and to reflect on my progress. _

_ It is my fifth day on the ship, third day after being discovered. The waterbenders on the shore are still following us, but most likely will leave before the eighth day. The ship's crew and the soldiers are friendly enough, but wary of my waterbending. Iroh (uncle to the Prince, elderly, firebender) is kind and enjoys good conversation, music, and tea. On Ji (healer, late twenties, not a bender) is quickly becoming a friend, despite our differences. Prince Zuko (arrogant jerk, short-tempered firebender, 19 or 20) is still distant and unconcerned with the crew and soldiers. Can't get close to him physically or emotionally. _

Katara was quickly accepted as part of the crew, and got along with everyone. Making sure to remain friendly and innocent, she would trade stories with the soldiers, navigation tricks with the crew, recipes with the cook, and healing skills with On Ji. She would learn Fire Nation dances at music night and bested all but Iroh at the Pai Sho tournaments. The only one she could not figure out was Zuko. She watched his training when she could, but only managed to learn that he was a powerful bender. He never ate with the other men, and rarely drank tea with his uncle. He was short-tempered and never seemed to relax or enjoy anything. He was often alone, but still Katara could never find a moment to approach him.

"Kala, you said before that you can hunt and fish, right?" Jee, the ship's captain, asked one day when everyone was gathered around the dining hall for breakfast.

"Yes. Traditionally, hunting and fishing are taken care of by the men, but since most of the men in our tribe are often away fighting the war…" an awkward pause reminded them all that they were fighting opposite sides in the war. "Well, anyway, I can hunt and fish any animal in the tundra or the sea."

"Good. We have long since run out of fresh food, and once we leave the shore line, we will not reach land again for almost a month. Do you think you could show some of our best how to hunt and fish in this terrain?"

Katara thought about this for a moment. '_Help the enemy? Or go without fresh meat for another month? Give the firebenders more skills? Or lose the chance to show my "loyalty"?'_ The water tribe men had turned back the day before, so there was no danger of them being caught. "What kind of tools and weapons do you have? Spears? Nets? Bows and arrows? Snares?" Jee confirmed each of these except snares. "Alright, then. If these men are quick learners and can be silent and do as I tell them, I think we can get a good amount of meat. As for the snares, we could rig up a few makeshift ones for today."

By noon that day, a small team of hunters was trained and divided to hunt large game, smaller animals, or fowl. Another team was scattered around the ice with nets to catch fish. Katara divided her time between each of them, giving advice and making sure no one fell into the icy water or was lost in the uniform landscape. Even though it was summer, it would be easy to get sick, hurt, or killed out there. The soldiers were surprisingly good at taking her advice and commands seriously, and were rewarded with a large catch.

"We'll be eating well tonight!" "Way to go Kala!" "Look at all this!" Everyone was excited after the successful day, and the cook prepared for a small feast that night. Katara helped skin and cook what would be eaten that night, and preserve what would be stored for later. With the furs, once cleaned, Katara planned to sew mittens or something else useful for the crew and soldiers.

"Anyone who's spent any length of time at one of the Poles knows how important it is to dress warmly. You fire nation people would have gotten frostbite if it wasn't for those few of you who can bend," Katara scoffed.

The food and the promise of warmth for the non-benders greatly increased the water girl's popularity, but still she could not get near the Prince. '_How am I supposed to befriend him if I haven't even said one sentence to him since the initial interrogation?' _

She decided to try a different approach. She would occasionally ask a question here or there about the Prince that never seemed to be in a good mood. From Iroh, she learned of his childhood. From the soldiers, his exile. Watching the firebenders told her of his skill, and the healer of his many mistakes. Working for the cook gave her insight on his meals. The sailors knew everything about him, it seemed. They gossiped worse than the old women in her village or the girls in Kyoshi.

Katara remembered being given a few example questions when she was being briefed on the assignment. ("What makes his temper flare, when does he eat supper, how does he fight, how does he drink his tea.") '_The answers to those are simple,' _she thought, '_Everything. When he's alone. With lethal determination. Reluctantly.'_

Two weeks passed without any change in the surly prince's interest in her. The waterbender even heard General Iroh speaking to his nephew about her one day.

"Kala is a wonderful young lady. She really has become a part of the crew. Everyone is friends with her."

"Good for her," was the only reply the general received, and it was a bitter, sarcastic one.

"The crew and soldiers have all been happier since she arrived. There's just something about her that makes even the most irritable men relax and join in for a good laugh when she's around."

"Well, I'm glad they've found themselves a new friend. While they're playing dolls and dancing to love songs, I'll be keeping up the hunt for the Avatar so that we can all go home."

Iroh tried one last time. "I think you would like her, Zuko, if you cooled your temper long enough to get to know her. It would be good for you to have a companion other than your old uncle."

"I don't need a 'companion', I need to capture the Avatar. And before you start again, we've already had this argument before. Yes, I do need to capture him. I'm not giving up my title and live as some peasant in some part of the world where I'm not welcome, anyway." The prince's temper made the lamps in the room flare.

Remembering the tea tray in her hands, Katara figured now was as good a time as any to interrupt. She didn't want Iroh to say just the wrong thing and have Zuko's temper blowing up the ship.

One afternoon, she had off because there was no one in the infirmary and they were between meals. Katara found herself wandering to the top deck to watch the men train. If they insisted on sparring weapons-versus-bending too much more, the healer's room would not be empty for long.

But it was nice to be surrounded by benders. Even if they were firebenders… even if she couldn't do too much bending herself. As much as she knew she had a cover to stick to, she longed to be able to show off her warrior's skills. Even her weapons were forbidden to her.

She sighed and continued to learn what she could about the benders' style of fighting. It might be useful later on, especially if she had to become their queen. Katara shuddered at the thought.

A shout went up, and the sparring stopped. Katara looked to see what was going on. Apparently one of the men, probably Lieutenant Jee, had gotten a lucky shot and accidentally burned Prince Zuko. Whipping out her water skin, Katara shoved through the circle of men. Someone was helping the angry prince take off his armor so that they could examine the burn that had caught him on an unprotected spot.

"Someone go get On Ji! Tell her to bring her burn treatment!"

"Calm down; there's no need to bother On JI right now. I can have your prince healed and back in the fight in a moment." Katara said, shoving past the last of the men standing between her and Zuko. "Where did you get burned?"

The petulant prince just hissed and glared at her, but Jee was more helpful. "On his side, where there is a joint in the armor."

"Alright, let me see. This won't hurt a bit." The waterbender swathed her hands in the cool water, and held them out to her patient. Zuko just shoved her away, saying, "I don't need some water peasant's silly tricks. I need a healer. I'm going to On Ji."

"Well, obviously you're not, seeing as you can't even stand up right now. And stop being ridiculous. My skill is just as much bending as yours. I can have you perfectly healed in a few seconds- no pain, no recovery time, and no sc-" Katara closed her mouth, hoping he missed the slip.

He didn't. "No what? No scar? A little late for that, don't you think? If you're such a great healer, then why do I still have this mark on my face?" he taunted, anger boiling up.

"Well, I can't do anything about that one, but if you want one to match, just go ahead and pretend that you don't need my help. I'll be glad to go back and heal the men who actually appreciate not having to be stuck in the infirmary while they recover."

"What is going on here? I sent you up to spar with your bending, Prince Zuko, not your words. What on earth are you arguing about?" The two looked up to see Iroh approaching them from behind the circle of soldiers- who had backed away from the fight- and looked reproachful.

"I was burned, uncle, and intend to go to On JI and get it healed."

"Which is ridiculous, because I can heal him much faster, if he'd just get over his prejudice and let me heal him."

"Ah, yes, that's right. You are one of the waterbenders with the wonderful gift of healing. I have always wanted to see that," Iroh mused, stroking his beard. "Nephew, stop this foolishness and let the lady heal you. She can do much more for you than On Ji could."

"He's right, you know. The girl's got a miraculous gift. No amount of ointment and bandages could ever do what Kala can do," On Ji reached the scene and joined in the argument.

Relenting reluctantly, Zuko let Katara help him out of his shirt so that she could see the burn. It was bad, running from his shoulder to waist. Frowning in concentration, Katara leaned over her patient, running her hands across the wound. The crowd had enclosed on them again and everyone leaned in to watch the bender heal their prince.

Many of them gasped in wonder or surprise when Katara pulled back to show perfectly healed skin. Zuko however, just shrugged his shirt back on and strode down below decks. "I'll take that as a 'thank you'," Katara shouted after him, but only got a slammed door in response.

Iroh sighed and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure he was just as impressed and grateful as I am. My nephew just has a strange way of showing it."

"That's alright. I know he's not the type to show gratitude. Or anything but anger and determination, really." Iroh laughed and turned to follow his nephew. "No, he isn't, is he?"

Despite everything, Katara smiled. She was making progress. Irritating water-healer was an improvement on forgettable serving-girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 5: Burned Pages**

_Day 25: No further progress has been made. The Fire Prince-_ Zuko_- remains aloof and arrogant. He refuses to acknowledge my existence, except to ask for food or to relay a message. As we near the south of the Earth Kingdom, I fear my chance is slipping by. But even if I depart from the ship, it will not be the last I see of the- of Zuko. I will have to keep tabs on him, even if I'm not following him in any way but by word of mouth. Still, it would be nice to see _some _progress before I leave. _

_Day 30: We docked at a harbor in a Fire colony. I was planning to slip away from the ship, but before I could, soldiers boarded and began to question everyone on board about the Avatar. How could we have information on him? He disappeared a hundred years ago! But the soldiers did give _me_ some information. They were under the command of Zhou, whose reputation reached even the Water Tribes. I didn't want to risk being caught by the ruthless firebender, so I decided to stay with the prince for a little longer. He was by far the lesser of two evils. _

_Day 35: Again, I thought I was going to get the chance to leave. But before I could, Zuko rushed back on board, shouting orders about setting sail and preparing for an attack. I felt nauseous when I recognized where we were heading- Kyoshi Island. As I watched, the soldiers attacked my sisters and burned the village. I longed to join the green-clad warriors, with their face paint and gold fans, but it was too dangerous. I could not risk exposing myself. So I watched, distress and grief coursing through me, as I gripped the rails. Never have I been so grateful to see the Usagi spouting its water at the village. _

_ I couldn't help but laugh at the sour expressions at the soaked soldiers and their prince. But I dried them off with a sweep of my arms. The soldiers, that is, not the prince. I was still furious at him._

_ Day 40: Still stuck in this accursed ship! And with no positive change in my mission. For a third time, I tried to leave the ship. I made it off, too. Stayed off for a full day. I left while they were in port, and just walked away into the woods, following a river. I was about to set up camp for the night when a giant, furry beast descended from the sky, guided by a strange young boy. I was seconds away from disappearing into the foliage, but someone called my name. Sokka! _

_He told me about the boy, Aang, and how he found him. The avatar! A twelve-year-old airbender! Imagine! Sokka and Aang were heading to the Northern Water Tribe to find a master to teach the young monk, and then would proceed to learn the other two elements. Though the avatar was supposedly the one who could end the war, Dad had sent word that he and the elders agreed that I should keep my mission. There was no telling how long it would take Aang to master the elements. Even if he did, my mission required a lot less bloodshed for both sides than an ultimate battle. _

_I would have continued to travel with them, but Zuko decided it would be a nice time to get to know me better. Aang and Sokka escaped the firebenders, but I was caught. I can't believe he tied me a tree! He _tied me _to _a freaking tree!_ Oh, I was livid. He interrogated me about the avatar, but I stubbornly refused to say a word. And technically, I _didn't_ know where they were, or where they were going next. The North Pole could be the final destination on a winding road trip, for all I knew. _

_After that, I rejoined the ship because it was the only option that sounded decent. The other option was being dragged on the ship and locked in the holding cells. I was one of the crew! I had done nothing to them to merit such treatment! I was actually lucky that Iroh had convinced Zuko to give me the choice. That rotten fire nation scum wanted to just throw me in the cage like a misbehaving dog. _

_Day 45: Zhou intercepted the ship. He claimed that he had been given orders to hunt down the Avatar. Because he was planning an invasion of the North Pole, he commandeered every soldier and crewman. I knew that I had to get off the ship- it was a now-or-never kind of deal. There was no way I was going to be part of the attack force. Instead, I deserted the firebenders in the hope of reaching the North Pole before them. _

_I was well into the forest by the time I heard the explosion. Rushing back to the harbor, I saw Zuko's ship burning in the water. I panicked, praying that the prince was not harmed. That was an odd thought. But I saw him stumbling through the smoke, apparently unhurt. Satisfied that my future husband was safe for now, I turned back to the woods. I needed to warn my people of Zhou's attack. _

_Day 95: I really should start counting months instead of days. If I have to do this for several years, the number of days is going to get very high. But sometimes time passes by without you noticing. Maybe that would explain why I feel 50 years older. During battle, you don't notice the passing of the days, except for the exchange of strength between the water and firebenders as the moon and sun trade places. During travel, you don't notice the passing of the days, except for the shortening of the ship crew and passengers' patience and the shortening of the food supply. And when you're stalking two people traveling through the Earth Kingdom, the days blend together. The only change is how hungry, tired, and impatient you get. I know. Because I've been through two months of battle, sea travel, and stalking, and I feel the effects of time. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 6: The Two Spirits**

_Month 4: I'm going to go insane! I can't take it anymore! I feel like a spirit walking in the world of the living- unseen, unheard, alone. I'm starved for human contact, but that damned prince is avoiding towns and cities. And being a refugee prince's shadow for weeks on end doesn't leave much time for socializing. I can't even listen to him talking to Iroh because that fool left his uncle alone in the middle of the woods. I must do something soon, or I'll be as crazy as the king of Ohmashu. Luckily, I have a plan…_

Zuko was walking through the woods, his blue mask hiding his face and his Dao swords sheathed across his back. He had hunted for food, but no one was traveling in this part of the woods. Maybe word had spread about the thieving Blue Spirit. He was heading back to camp, but decided to fill his canteen in the river first. No point returning empty-handed.

The sound of water splashing alerted Zuko of another's presence. Leaping into a tree branch above his head, he peered through the concealing foliage. What he saw made him almost lose his balance.

She was bending the water around her, body sweeping and curving in flowing, graceful movements. Her wet skin glowed silver in the moonlight. But she didn't look like a waterbender. The red silk that clung to her curves and the gold bands on her arms were definitely Fire Nation. When she turned around, he saw that her face was painted with red lines.

Something must have alerted her of his presence because she stared directly at him when she said, "The Blue Spirit. Welcome. Come down from there."

Before he thought of the many reasons not to, Zuko leapt silently onto the riverbank.

Katara kept the water pushing against her feet, giving the appearance of walking on water. As she approached the masked man, she made sure to keep herself elevated to his height so that they were eye to eye. She reached up to remove the blue mask, but he caught her wrist.

"You have no reason to hide your face from me, Zuko," Katara said softly. With her free hand, she swiftly snatched the mask away.

Zuko tried to turn his face; he didn't want to see her expression when she saw the scar. He was sick of the pity, the revulsion, the disdain, and the mocking that was on every face that saw his. But the strange woman didn't show any of these emotions. She just smiled gently. She didn't even seem to notice the scar. '_Impossible. How could anyone not see it?'_

The unmasked Blue Spirit searched the woman's eyes for questions he could not voice. Katara kept her gaze firmly on his golden eyes, knowing only that would keep him frozen in place for any length of time. She had dropped the mask and rested her hand on the unscarred side of the firebender's face. He still held her other wrist.

Before she had time to lose her courage, Katara leaned forward and kissed Zuko. He didn't kiss her back, but didn't pull away either. '_Not a bad start.'_

"What was that for?" Zuko asked, breathless and baffled, as she pulled away.

"I told you, Zuko. You have no reason to hide yourself from me," she replied, not really answering the question. She began backing into the water.

"Who are you?" Zuko trapped both her wrists in his grip this time- unwilling to let her slip away so easily. Something tugged at his memory, but he shoved it aside and focused one the present.

"Just a fellow wandering spirit." Katara pulled free of his grasp and walked out to the middle of the river. With elaborate movements of her arms and wrists, water swirled up to conceal her.

When the water fell again, Zuko looked, but there was nothing to see. The river spirit had disappeared without a trace- not even a ripple in the water gave evidence that she had ever been there.

'_I must be hallucinating. I really do need to find some food. And maybe a day of sleep wouldn't hurt, either.'_ Zuko shook his head. But when he bent down to pick up his mask, he saw proof of the painted lady's existence. A single, perfect red rose lay on top of the blue mask.

'_Strange. Who _was_ she?'_

_Month 4, day15: I just can't abandon someone in need, especially so critically. Besides, I like Iroh, and he doesn't deserve to be in so much pain. On top of that, it's a _good _thing that Zuko talked to me. I can use this to gain his trust. It was beneficial to my mission._

_At least, that's what I tell myself when I try to stop cursing myself for stupidly intervening- and then getting caught- when I was only supposed to watch._

Katara watched from the woods as Zuko carried is uncle into an abandoned house after Azula's lightning attack. It was really more of a glorified shed, but it was warm, sheltered, and- best of all- out of sight. That was two things more than Katara could boast about having. Both Katara and Zuko cursed the princess for what she had done.

Katara watched as Zuko did what he could to help his uncle. His healing skills were limited and supplies even more so. The old man was surely in pain.

Katara watched as Zuko made a small fire and a pot of tea for his uncle. The prince's skills in this, too, were limited. And there wasn't exactly an abundance of tea trees growing nearby. Katara watched. And watched.

And finally, Katara couldn't just sit there in the shadows any longer. She had to do something. She pulled out her Painted Lady guise, added a veiled hat, and waited until both men were sound asleep.

The waterbender crept soundlessly into the hut. Over the sleeping prince. Around the dying fire. Past the meager supplies. To the injured general. She unwrapped the bandages and examined the wound. It was bad, but not fatal. With a wave of her hands, she had water coating her fingers and healing the burned skin.

Zuko woke to a blue glow flickering through the darkness. Sitting up, he saw someone bending over his uncle. "Hey!"

The figure looked up, startled, the glow disappearing. Zuko caught a glimpse of the red silk and painted countenance. Then she darted out the door and into the night, leaving Zuko to scramble after her.

"Hey! Wait!" Zuko caught her wrist. The river spirit he had seen before half-turned towards him, listening, but ready to dart into the woods the instant she got the chance. Zuko tightened his grip on her wrist.

"What did you do to my uncle?" He demanded.

"Your uncle is fine. He is healed. His injury will not pain him so much."

So many things jumped around Zuko's head, questions demanding to be answered. He started with the simplest thing he could manage. "Thank you." She nodded.

"Who are you? Why do I keep seeing you? How did you heal him? Wh-" All his questions rushed out, but Katara interrupted him.

"That is not for you to know. Not yet." Feeling a sense of déjà vu, she leaned up, pulled back the veil with her free hand, and pressed her lips to his. As she had intended, the kiss caught him off guard, causing him to lose his grip on her wrist.

Tearing away, Katara disappeared into the woods without another word, leaving nothing but a single red rose in behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Ba Sing Se**

"No passport, no ticket! That's final. Next!" Zuko scowled. Even Iroh's flirting didn't persuade the old hag to give them tickets to the ferry. And now Zuko had that disturbing image burned in his brain.

"How are we going to get in now? There must be some way to get to Ba Sing Se besides the ferry." Zuko and Iroh sat down on a waiting bench.

Without looking up from the map she was studying, the young woman sitting next to them spoke. "There is." Zuko turned to her sharply, not liking the fact that she had been eavesdropping on them. She just put her finger on the map and traced a line across the blue-painted lake. "Serpent's Pass. It's dangerous, and half of it is exposed to the Fire Nation ships, but we might be able to make it. That is, if you want to join me." The woman looked up then, blue eyes challenging as she met Zuko's gaze.

Zuko turned to Iroh, who was carefully watching the young woman beside them. Unnoticed by Zuko, she gave a barely perceptible shake of her head, as if to warn the older gentleman not to say something.

"What do you say uncle, should we try it?"

After a moment of thought, he replied, "If this lovely lady young lady believes it is possible, I say we take her word for it. We'd be no better off sitting here for who knows how long. Tell us; what is your name, miss?"

Katara thought about giving them another fake name, but she decided against it. They would have to know her real name eventually- she couldn't live under a fake name forever. "I'm Katara. What're your names?"

"I'm Mushi, and this is my nephew, Lee."

"Nice to meet you. If we start out now, we'll probably make it across before nightfall." The three travelers gathered what little they owned and set out, following Katara's map.

"'Abandon hope.' Well, that's lovely. Come on." Zuko passed under the foreboding archway without a second thought. Iroh and Katara looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the young firebender.

The narrow path was on top of a hilly, winding wall of rock protruding from the middle of the lake. The sun was hot and there was no shade to hide from it. Around mid-afternoon, the three travelers found themselves at a break in the path. They stared across 50 yards of water to the other side of the pass.

"I might be able to swim it, but I do not think Uncle could. And all our gear would be soaked," Zuko said to Katara, still looking at the water. "Come on, Uncle. We have to get back before it gets too dark to see the edge of the cliff." The two firebenders started to turn back.

"Wait," Katara had been silent, thinking of her options, "We still might be able to get across. Can you manage to walk across ice?"

Zuko and Iroh looked confused, but both agreed that it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

With a wide gesture, Katara froze the top of the water, making a path across the gap. Zuko was surprised, but quickly hid it. Iroh just looked at the waterbender with a knowing smile.

By nightfall, the trio had made it across to safe land. They set up camp for the night and went to sleep. It only took them another day and a half after that to reach the Outer Wall.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, the greatest city in the world. You are safe here," a woman greeted them.

After an afternoon of leading them around the city, the woman departed for the next wave of refugees. Katara decided it was time to go her own way.

"Well, it was a great pleasure meeting you, Katara. I hope we will run into you again. Where will you go from here?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, too, Mushi. And Lee. I'll find myself a job and rent a little apartment. It can't be too hard to find work in a city this size. What about you?"

"I think a nice little job in a tea shop sounds best. One can never have too much tea."

Katara smiled fondly at the man, and then tried to hold it as she turned to the younger man. With a respectful bow, which was returned by the two men, she turned and walked away. Not for long, of course; she'd be back before too long. The refugee prince's fate was intertwined with hers- some of the most brilliant strategists in the world had worked hard to ensure this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 8: Company**

Katara wandered through the streets, knowing that she was getting closer to the Jasmine Dragon. The storm rained down on her like an attack from Master Pakku. Though she had an apartment of her own, it was across the city, closer to her job in the pauper's market in the rubble district. She had a job selling imported goods ('_most likely pawned or pilfered from refugees,_' she thought) that paid for the rent and a bit of food, but nothing else. And she was going to need some money soon- what little remained of the money she had from the water tribe was quickly diminishing. But right now, her main goal was just to get out of the rain. Even a waterbender cannot deflect this much rain for long. She was sure this was the Earth Kingdom's equivalent of a whiteout in the tundra- she couldn't see three feet in front of her nose.

Iroh looked out of the storefront. The rain was coming down hard. "I do not think this rain is going to let up soon. We will have to make a run for it if we do not want to be trapped here." Iroh thanked his lucky stars that their apartment was only one block away.

A heavy knocking was heard at the front doors. The two men ignored it, thinking it was from the wind. But after a minute, the knocking came again, more urgent this time. Zuko turned to the door. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow."

"Lee, shame on you. We cannot turn a blind eye to anyone caught in this weather," Iroh chastised. He went to open the great wooden door, struggling against the wind that was trying to slam it into the wall. A slight figure stumbled into the shop, bringing in a lake of water.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that. Let me clean that up." With a wave of her hands, Katara swept up the water and deposited it in the flower pots scattered about the room. "Thank you for opening the door, I was afraid I was going to blow away, or perhaps drown."

"Katara! What a nice surprise! What were you doing out in this storm?" Iroh went to greet the dripping girl.

"I was walking through the area and got caught unexpectedly in the rain. I'd heard that you had found your own tea shop, and wanted to come see for myself. It started to rain a little, but I didn't think much of it, being a waterbender, but then the sky opened its floodgates." Katara bowed in greeting.

"You're a waterbender. Can't you bend the water away?" Zuko asked, rather rudely.

"I'd like to see you try to bend away an ocean of rain, monstrous winds, and flooding streets. It's becoming dangerous out there, even for a waterbender," Katara retorted.

"Well, Lee and I were about to head to out apartment. May we escort you to your own lodgings? I would hate to think of a young lady such as you trying to fight your way home by yourself."

Katara shook her head. "My room is on the other side of the city, in the outer ring. It would be too far out of your way. I can take care of myself."

"Nonsense! It is much too dangerous for anyone to be walking that far in this storm! Lee and I were about to head back to our own apartment. It is only a block away." Ignoring Zuko's signaled attempts to stop his uncle from inviting the girl with them, Iroh continued, "You should come with us and wait out the storm. We have plenty of space. You and I could play a game of Pai Sho."

"Why thank you; that would be wonderful. I love Pai Sho," Katara smiled. Behind her back, Zuko slapped his palm against his forehead.

After the two men closed up the shop and did the best they could to seal it against the weather, the three of them stepped outside. Katara did the best she could to keep them dry, but water was coming at them from all directions, and the wind made its force even stronger. The streets were flooded. By the time the trio reached the cover of the apartment building, they were soaked to the skin.

Iroh lead the way up to the rooms he shared with Zuko and unlocked the front door. Zuko scowled when the general invited the waterbender in, but schooled his expression when she looked back at him. With a wave of her hands, Katara bended most of the water out of their clothes and sent it out the door.

"Lee, why don't you set a pot of water over the stove so that I can make us some tea," Iroh suggested. "Let's get you some warm clothes, Katara. Then you can use the washroom and have a hot bath. There's nothing like a bath and some tea to warm you up."

"Why thank you, Mushi. That is very generous of you."

Ten minutes later, Katara was sitting in a large tub of hot water that sat in the private bathroom. She sighed in content. Hot water was a luxury. In the southern water tribe, lukewarm was the best anyone could hope for. It was so difficult to heat up water. Sometimes she withed she was a firebender- fire and heat seemed to be in greater demand than cold and ice when you lived at the South Pole.

When her bones no longer felt like they were made of ice, Katara slipped out of the water and dried herself off. Iroh had lent her a warm robe that Zuko had outgrown. It felt strangely intimate to be wearing his clothes. '_I bet he'll hate that. I could have quite a bit of fun with this,_' Katara smirked to herself.

She was right of course; she caught Zuko scowling when she walked into the little kitchen and sat across from Iroh, who had a tea set placed on the table. He served tea to the two younger people, and then brought out a Pai Sho table. To his delight, Katara still provided an interesting challenge for him. Few others he had played had her cunning, and she used methods that were unfamiliar to him. To distract her, and to get to know his guest, the old general struck up a conversation. Despite this, Katara still managed to keep up her strong game.

"Yes, I was traveling the Earth Kingdome for a while after I left the southern water tribe. I finally came here because it seemed like the best opportunity to find a job, someplace to live, and start a new life."  
"And is it proving to meet your expectations? Have you found a suitable job?"

"I've not been nearly as successful as you have. No one seems to need a waterbender in this city. But I have found a modest position in a shop down in the peasants' market. It's not much, but it pays the rent. My apartment is a few blocks away from it. Well, apartment is a generous description. It's really nothing more than a single room with a closet. Not nearly as nice as this apartment."

"Why thank you."

Zuko decided it was his turn to interrogate the waterbender, and butted into the conversation. "Why are you alone in the city? Are you a war refugee?" He ignored his uncle's reprimand for the rude question.

Katara's expression darkened, but he couldn't tell if it was in response to his question, or Iroh's move on the Pai Sho board.

"I'm a refugee, yes, but I don't think I can be considered a _war_ refugee. Not if you are referring to the 100-Year War. It's more….personal disagreements between my tribe's chief and me," she said vaguely. Katara didn't want the prince to make the connection between her and "Kala" just yet, even though Iroh noticed right away.

"I can relate to that," Zuko mumbled bitterly, unaware that Katara heard him. "And where did you say you lived?"

"The rubble district. That's where the peasants' market is." Katara turned back to the Pai Sho board.

Iroh was concerned that she was working, and living, in the rubble district. It was not known for its respectable characters or businesses. But he didn't voice his concerns. He couldn't do much about it. Unless…

"Katara, how would you like to work for the Jasmine Dragon? We could use an extra hand there, now that we are starting to get more customers. I'll pay double whatever you currently earn."

Katara tilted her head to the side, considering the offer. She couldn't find any disadvantages, nothing that would compromise her cover or her mission, so she accepted it. "That is very generous. I would love to work for you."

"It is settled then; you can start Monday morning. That is, if the rain stops by then. In the mean time, we'll need to set up a place for you to sleep. It is getting rather late and this storm only seems to be getting stronger." As if in response to his words, a flash of lightning lit up the rooms and was quickly followed by a deafening clash of thunder. Zuko frowned at the thought of someone intruding in their little personal space, but even he would not dare send anyone out in that weather.

"Lee, go find some extra blankets. We'll put the living room cushions together to make a comfortable place for you to sleep, Katara." Zuko morosely got up and left the room.

"I am very grateful for your generosity. But I think Lee doesn't like me very much." Katara watched the young man walk away.

"Nonsense, Lee is like that all the time. It is good for him to be around other people, especially other young people. I'm afraid my nephew does not get out enough- a young man his age should not be spending all his time working."

Katara smiled lightly, "Well then, we'll just have to see what we can do about that. Before he figures out our plot, we'll shape him into the most sociable young man in Ba Sing Se."

The old general laughed, "I think you and I will get along just fine, Katara. Between the two of us, he'll become the most eligible bachelor in the city." The two laughed good-naturedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 9: The Little Memories **

_Month 5, day 27: Everything is going well. I enjoy working at the Jasmine Dragon, and it gives me a chance to learn about my two companions. Three nights a week, I take Zuko out around the town. Gradually, he started accepting my invitations on his own, started opening up to me while we talked, and started letting himself have some fun. One night Iroh and I got him to go on a date with one of the girls who often came for tea. He seemed to have had a nice time. I think he's enjoying the chance to be a normal teen. I wish I could. _

_As he opens up, I find myself becoming fonder of him. I doubt I'll ever love him, thankfully, but maybe I could see him as a friend. Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad. But first things first- I have to get him to fall in love with me, and he has to get back to the Fire Nation and reclaim his birthright one way or another. Easier said than done._

Katara walked into the shop one morning to find that no one was there. Concerned, she went to the apartment to see why the old general and his nephew were not at work yet. It was unusual for Iroh to be so late; the old man still rose with the sun.

"Katara! Good morning," Iroh greeted when she knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Mushi. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I was worried when I saw you weren't at the shop yet. Is everything alright?"

"Oh dear, I am sorry, I forgot you would be coming in this morning. Zuko has come down with a fever, but he should be alright in a few days. I am afraid I cannot open the shop until then, though."

Katara frowned. Zuko must really be ill if Iroh didn't bother using their aliases. It was one thing to realize Katara was the same girl as Kala, but another thing altogether to admit that Lee was Zuko.

"Is there anything I can do? Is it something I can heal?"

Iroh shook his head. "I have just been trying to keep him cool and hydrated. But perhaps you might be able to help with that. Then I could make some tea. I believe your skills are much more fit for this kind of care. Firebending does not help much." Iroh added the last part quietly.

Iroh lead the waterbender into Zuko's room. The prince was laying on the pallet. Even though he had neither blanket nor shirt covering him, his skin was damp with sweat. The old firebender was right- Katara couldn't heal this kind of sickness. Whatever it was, she didn't recognize it. But she could keep him cool better than anyone else could. She bended a ribbon of water to flow around his head and torso, focusing on the pulse points such as the wrists and neck. She kept this up throughout the day, always making sure Iroh was there when Zuko woke. She knew he wouldn't want her there while he was in this state.

Finally, around sunset, Zuko woke up again. This time his eyes were clear and focused. His temperature was down.

"Katara?" His voice was hoarse but steady.

"Mushi!" Katara called over her shoulder before turning to her patient, "Thank Agni you're alright. We were really worried for a while there when you began hallucinating."

Iroh knew instantly that his nephew's fever had broken. Katara has used their real names while Zuko was ill. He walked into the room with a tea tray.

"How long have I been out?" Zuko asked, looking at his uncle.

"You collapsed yesterday morning. It's been a night and two full days. You are lucky. If it weren't for Katara here, I fear you might have been ill for much longer. I did not expect you to be well for another three days. It takes time for your body to recover from that. Here, drink some of this."

"Then I suppose I owe my thanks to you, Katara," Zuko gave a slight bow from his seated position, "Now, ah…where's my shirt?"

Katara rolled her eyes at his bashfulness, but handed him the shirt anyway.

Iroh made them all eat some rice and dumplings and drink some tea before sending them to bed. Despite her protests, Katara slept in their living room again.

"We all had an exhausting day. We need to sleep. I do not like the idea of you walking around the city, especially through the rubble district, when you are exhausted."

In the morning, Katara helped Iroh make breakfast. Zuko woke up and greeted them with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Uncle, Katara. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" He opened the windows by the table, sat down, and drank his tea as if he did that every day. Katara and Iroh looked at each other with surprised expressions, but quickly hid it.

"Here, try some of the dumplings Katara made. They are simply delicious," Iroh persuaded Zuko to eat.

"These are good. Thank you, Katara." For some reason, Katara found herself blushing at his warm smile.

"It's no problem, really. My grandmother taught me how to cook just about everything." It was true- Kana had taught Katara recipes from around the world, just in case she ever needed it for one of her covert-operations. A good thing, too. It had helped her out of quite a few sticky situations.

One afternoon, Katara and Zuko went for a walk. Iroh had insisted they get some fresh air while he closed up the shop. After several days of putting the two teenagers together in different situations, they suspected he had an ulterior motive for wanting them to be alone together.

"Honestly, it's as if he's trying to set us up together."

"My uncle tends to intrude into other people's business when it comes to things like that."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing. Look- there's the Lantern Festival! We can go there." Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and led him through the crowd to watch the performers.

Only later, after several routines, did Zuko realize that Katara has never let go of his hand. Even more surprising though, was that he didn't want her to. He tightened his grip on her hand, making her turn and smile at him.

It was midnight when he walked her back to her apartment. It was the first time he had seen where she lived. Zuko suddenly understood his uncle's concern; the rubble district was crawling with shady characters leering at them from the shadows. Katara laughed at him when he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I can take care of myself, Lee. Always have, always will. I don't need anyone else to take care of me."

"You sound like me. And look how far that got me- walking through the rubble district with no way to defend myself," he teased. But he did wish he had his Dao swords with him.

By the time they reached her one-room apartment, Zuko was reluctant to let her go.

"Don't worry about me. I've lived here for three months and nothing has ever happened to me." Katara kissed his cheek quickly. She went to close the door, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We have plenty of room in our apartment. It's the least we can do, after all the help you've given us. Or I'll stay here with you. This is no place for a lady to be staying alone."

Katara was amused by this. "I'm hardly a lady, Lee. I have no home, no title, and no family to claim as my own. But don't worry. I'm a waterbender. Anyone who tries to get in here without my permission will find himself frozen to the wall. Or maybe the ceiling, if he gets me mad enough. Goodnight, Lee."

Zuko recognized the dismissal. Despite her reassurances, he was still reluctant to leave.

It had been four months since they came to Ba Sing Se. '_Four months and I'm still no closer to getting him to fall for me than I was three months ago. Maybe if I told him I was the same girl as Kala? No way. Nothing good could come from that. The Painted Lady? Ha. Then he'd think I was stalking him. Which, I am, but I don't want him to know that._' Katara wandered the streets aimlessly, thinking about her situation. The moon was full so she couldn't sleep. Instead of tossing and turning in her desolate room, she decided to be outside. Donning the river spirit guise again, she felt free to wander the streets without being bothered.

But she was not alone. Someone else was nearby. Ducking into the shadows, Katara looked around her. No one was visible, but she sensed another presence. After a few moments of silence, she stepped toward the light again.

A hand slipped under her veil and clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the shadows.

"Shhhh. Dai Li," a male voice hissed near her ear. He pulled her slowly down the side of the road into an alley. Half way down the alley, he released her. Looking back, she searched for the secret police agents. Sure enough, one leapt down to the street, and two more disappeared over the edge of the roof.

Turning back to the man beside her, she saw that it was the Blue Spirit. Neither of them moved for a long time. Then, carefully, he moved to pull back her veil. '_Not so fast, you sneak,'_ the river spirit jerked back and ran down the alley away from the Dai Li. She looked back, making sure her fellow spirit was following. Always staying just in sight, she led him through the city until she found her destination- a large lake a little ways outside the walls. She came here to practice her bending. Being disguised as a river spirit, it would make sense for her to try to "escape" here. Slowing down, Katara let the blue spirit catch her when she was knee-deep in the water.

"Wait. Please." When he saw that she wasn't trying to pull away, he continued, "You know who I am. Now it's your turn, who are you?"

"Take off the mask. If you want me to show myself, you'll have to do the same."

"Fair enough." The Blue Spirit reached back with both hands, untied the wooden mask, and pulled back the hood, revealing the face of the Fire Nation's prince. Katara smiled. '_Perfect_._'_

Turning away from him, she took off the hat and veil as well as the heavy purple robe, leaving just the red silk shift. The outer garments sank under the water, sitting on the sand where Katara would be able to retrieve them later. Before Zuko could catch sight of her face, she dove into the water, leaping into the deeper part of the lake.

Zuko cursed under his breath. He had been so close. He dove in after her, hoping he still had a chance. He stayed under the water as long as he could, but it was too dark to see anything. The firebender rose out of the water, gasping for air. A hand closed over his eyes, and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into shallower water toward the opposite shore. When he was released, he spun around, half expecting the river spirit to have disappeared again. Instead, he found her wading in a pool of moonlight just out of reach, the red paint washed away.

"_Katara?_" He gasped.

"Hello Zuko. Lovely night, isn't it?" Katara smiled; she loved messing with him. Especially as he stared open-mouthed at her, struggling to unscramble his thoughts.

"Ok, wait, let me get this straight. You're Katara."

"Very good, Zuko. Yes, my name is Katara," the girl said sarcastically.

Ignoring her, he continued, "And you're the river spirit? The one that I saw at the river that day?"

"That's typically where you'd find a river spirit."

"And you know my name. How?"

"You told me, of course. Or, rather one of your crew called you 'Prince Zuko', and you responded. I knew you were the Blue Spirit when I saw you put on the mask."

Zuko shook his head. "Ok, explain. Crew? What crew-Oh! When were you near my crew? And when did you see me put on the mask?"

Katara sighed and leaned back to float on the water. "Remember Kala? No, I suppose you wouldn't. The little stowaway from the Southern Water Tribe? Yes, now you remember. That was me. And don't you dare say anything about lying to you- you've done the same to me for the past four months, _Lee_. Anyway, I saw you put on the mask one day when we were docked. That was also about the same time I learned about the Painted Lady. The crew and soldiers, as well as your uncle, were all sharing myths and ghost stories."

"And what made you decide to disguise yourself as the Painted Lady?"

"I was traveling by myself to Ba Sing Se the same time you were. I think you'll agree it's lonely on that path if you aren't traveling with someone else. I wanted, needed, to talk to someone, even briefly."

"So? Why not just approach me? Why go through all that trouble?"

Katara gave him a pointed look. "And what would you have done, if I had just walked up to you? The last time you had seen me, I worked for you as a scullery maid and healer's assistant."

"Oh, right," Zuko rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "So, ah, does Uncle know about all this?"

"Iroh knows about me being the same girl as Kala; he recognized me when we met in the ferry docks. Don't be mad at him, I asked him not to say anything. But he doesn't know about me being the Painted Lady. Unless he's figured it out on his own. You haven't said anything about it to him, have you?"

"About the river spirit who appears out of thin air? Who heals him in the middle of the night? Who kisses me, then disappears without a word? No, he'd think I was crazy."

"Oh. Thanks. It would be weird to think he knows about me posing as the Painted Lady."

"Weirder than him knowing I'm the Blue Spirit?" Zuko asked, wondering now if she had been the one to tell his uncle about the mask.

"Yes, weirder. And don't give me that look; it wasn't me who told him. He figured it out on his own."

"How did I not recognize you, all these times?" Zuko pondered, more to himself than to her.

Katara answered anyway. "It is easy to forget a face you do not already recognize. Each time you saw me, I presented myself as a different person, so you would not have automatically associated one girl with another, and therefore were more likely to forget my face again."

They sat in silence for a while, just sitting in the water.

"So... What do we do now?" Zuko asked, unsure. Katara was silent for so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"_This_." With movements almost too quick to follow, Katara leapt up and dunked the prince under the water, using her bending to drag him back into the deeper part of the lake.

"Oh, now you've done it, you little shrimp," Zuko lunged to grab the waterbender. "Hey! Not fair! No bending allowed!" Katara just laughed, teasing him by letting him go, only to catch him again just before reaching her.

It was almost dawn when they found themselves lying on the beach, worn out from their water fight.

"We'd better get back. It's a long walk back to your apartment. Your uncle will wake up soon, and then we have to work."

"Yah. We'll be tired today." Zuko helped Katara up from the sand. She bended the water from their clothes and led the way back to the walls. It wasn't until they were both in their respective rooms that they remembered to ask the other why they were out walking the streets so late at night.

"These two med are firebenders! Arrest them!" Katara looked up in surprise at the outburst.

"_Jet!?_ What are you doing here?" The Freedom Fighter didn't hear her- he was arguing with one of the customers, pointing accusingly at Zuko, who was looking pretty irritated. Before she could do anything, the saw the two men grab their swords and begin fighting. The tea shop's customers followed them out to the street.

Katara watched anxiously as they fought. They were evenly matched, and Katara was afraid for Zuko.

'_You idiot, Jet! What are you doing? I need him alive! And preferably not in an Earth Kingdom jail cell!_' As much as she wanted to end the fight, she knew neither of them would want her to intervene. It wasn't just Fire Nation honor, it was a guy thing. Sokka had always resented it when she helped him win his fights.

Zuko glared at his opponent. '_Oh, no you don't. I'm not losing this one.'_ Zuko knew that the other man's goal was to get him to bend. Nut no matter how close he got to losing the swordfight, he wasn't going to rise to the bait. Not this time. He and his uncle had worked too hard to lose it all to this punk. 

But when he found the rebel's hooked swords crossed around his neck, he was sorely tempted to drop the Dao swords and use his natural talent. The two opponents stood there, frozen, for what seemed like hours.

"Come on, firebender. Defend yourself. Or are you just going to let me slit your throat?" the man, Jet Katara had called him, taunted. Then he was knocked back by a spout of water that slammed him into the wall across the street. Ice encased him up to his neck.

"That's enough Jet. Leave Lee and his uncle alone."

"_Katara?_ What are you doing? These men are firebenders. You have to believe me. You know I wouldn't lie about something like that. Let me go! They're the ones you should be attacking!"

"Why should I believe you? I've worked with them for months and neither one has shown signs of being a bender, let alone a firebender. They haven't lied to me. You, on the other hand, have. I know you have no limits to how far you'll go to get your revenge. You'll condemn hundreds of innocent people just for those few fire nation soldiers with them. I think you should leave here, Jet."

"Not until they do," he snarled, "And if you've betrayed your people to side with the enemy, then you can join them," Jet used a word that should never be directed at a woman. Zuko saw Katara flinch from the insult and felt his fury rise greater than it had when Jet accused him of being a firebender. At least that had been true.

By then Dai Li agents arrived. After a quick explanation from a bystander, they surrounded Jet. It took a minute to persuade Katara to drop the ice instead of freezing him solid, but she eventually stepped back. Zuko wrapped his arms protectively around her as they watched the agents lead a struggling Jet away.

Zuko looked at Katara questioningly. "How did you say you knew him?"

Iroh had sent them out again. Shoving a picnic basket and a blanket at them, he pushed them out the door, saying, "It's such a lovely day. You two go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. I can handle the shop for today."

So now they were sitting in the sun near the lake where the two spirits had revealed themselves as Katara and Zuko. He laid down on the blanket while she remained sitting upright next to him.

"So, what do you think your uncle is thinking right now?" Katara laughed.

"Knowing him, he's probably imagining some crazy fantasy about us falling in love and me realizing I wanted to stay here forever, working at the tea shop and raising half a dozen kids with you."

They laughed, knowing it was very likely that's what the old tea-maker was hoping for. "Yes, crazy." Katara "absent-mindedly" ran her fingers through his hair. "I like it better this way. Much more flattering than that ponytail you had when you were on the ship."

Zuko closed his eyes at her touch. "It wasn't always like that. The doctors had to shave most of it off to treat the burn. It just kind of ended up staying like that until Uncle and I had to run from Azula."

'_Two touchy subjects in one breath,_' Katara noted. '_What do I say to that?_'

"Too bad I didn't meet you earlier. I bet you could have done a much better job healing the burn than those fools who call themselves doctors. What was it you said to me? 'No pain, no recovery time, and no scar'."

"That's right. And even then you still refused to let me heal you until both Iroh and On Ji told you to."

Zuko laughed. "I was a stuck-up fool, wasn't I?"

"Maybe. But who could blame you? Your family had been fighting against waterbenders for a hundred years. That kind of animosity isn't changed right away."

"But look how far we've come. You like me enough to get your friend- ok, _acquaintance_- arrested instead of letting him have me taken captive. And I trust you enough not to poison me with my uncle's own tea." Zuko sat up and faced Katara.

"Really? That's as far as it goes? Trust not to kill you?"

"No. But that's a big part of it. Besides, I couldn't quite find the words to say how much I like you." Zuko brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from the waterbender's braid. Then he brushed his hand across her cheek and rested it under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"Zuko, what are you….?" Her question was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers.

"That's for the first time you kissed me," he kissed her again, "That's for the second. And this… this is just because I want to."

Zuko kissed her a third time. This time, it wasn't soft and gentle, but deeper and with more feeling. Katara kissed him back, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, that's enough fluff. Now it's down to business…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from that series **

**Chapter 10 Capture**

_Month: 10 Day: 29_

_ Iroh and Zuko were invited to serve tea to the Earth King. They left this morning. I have had a bad feeling about it, but could find no reason to stop them from going. I decided to spend the day "touring" the inner ring to take my mind off of that uneasy feeling. It's a good thing, too, because I would have missed all the action. I wish I had told them not to go._

_But then again, that might have been counterproductive._

Katara was walking down yet another street when she stopped in her tracks by a shocking sight. Sokka was climbing out of a hole in the ground that definitely hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Toph, call Appa. Aang's been shot by Azula," Katara could hear Sokka saying. He was carrying someone.

'_The Avatar? Shot him with what?'_

"Sokka! What happened?" Katara rushed to her brother's side, already drawing out her water.

"Katara!? Where did you- never mind, no time for that. Aang's been shot by the Fire Princess's lightning. Can you heal him?"

Katara bit her lip. She had so many questions. And lightning was nothing to mess with. Water was conductive, so electrocution usually couldn't be helped by a water-healer's bending. There was very little she could do to help the young boy.

"Spirits help us,"she whisper-prayed. "Wait, that's it!"

Quickly, Katara untied a vial from her belt. The water from the Spirit Oasis had been a parting gift from her teacher when she mastered bending and left the North Pole. She always kept it with her.

Sokka and the girl he called Toph watched anxiously as Katara did everything she could to help the young Avatar.

"There, that's the best I can do for him. He should gain consciousness again in a few days. But if the Fire Princess is looking for him, you'd better get out of here fast. Take your bison and get out of here."

"Thank you, Katara. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here. Come on, Dad's fleet isn't too far if we fly. Let's get there as soon as we can." Sokka held out his hand for his sister, reaching to her up onto Appa's saddle.

"Tell Dad that I love him, and that I'm ok."

"You're not coming?" Sokka's face fell.

"If the Princess is here, then I need to keep an eye on my target, whichever way things turn out. I can't abandon my mission."

"Hey, Sokka! Quit the chitchat; we're about to get a rematch with the psycho princess and her Dai Li if we don't get out of here _now._ I don't think Twinkle Toes is up for a rematch." The earthbender rose a stone pillar level with Appa's saddle, mounted the bison, and sunk the pillar back into the ground.

"Be careful, Katara," Sokka said as a good-bye. "Appa, yip-yip!"

The white bison had just flown into a cloud when Katara heard the sound of several feet marching in step at the other end of the street. She turned and saw a group of Dai Li agents surrounding three others.

The Fire Princess, Azula, was instantly recognizable. Not because of the clothes she wore, or even her striking resemblance to her brother. It was the way she walked that distinguished her. Azula had an aura of power, confidence, and control that was unmistakable. She walked as if she commanded the city, which she very well might, if the group of Dai Li agents surrounding her was any indication.

Behind her followed Zuko, who looked tense and unhappy despite his carefully controlled countenance.

Handcuffed and constrained by the Dai Li was Iroh. Katara felt a twinge of pain in her heart at that sight. She caught his eye, then glanced at Zuko, then Azula, silently asking if she should step in and get them out of this situation.

Iroh shook his head the slightest bit. He glanced at Zuko, and then turned his face away, looking ashamed and disappointed.

Katara's eyes widened when she understood. The Fire Prince had somehow betrayed his uncle and allied himself with his sister. The same sister who just nearly killed the Avatar.

Instead of stepping in, the waterbender shrunk back into the shadows, hoping the entourage would ignore her when they passed by.

Zuko walked by without noticing his friend. In fact, he didn't notice much until a few days later, when he found himself on a ship again. This time, he was heading home. He didn't even think about what, or who, he would be missing once he left the Earth Kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 11 Hired **

_Month: 11 Day: 18_

_I have neglected to write in the past few weeks. I've kept count of the days, but not much else. It wasn't easy, following the Prince. Finding a way into the Fire Nation was even harder. But the hardest thing of all was making my way _through _the Fire Nation._

_ I stood out too much, with my Earth Kingdom clothes and my Water Tribe looks. I needed to blend in. I needed to become someone else and disappear into the nation. Lucky for me, adopting a new persona and seamlessly joining a different society was something that we Kyoshi Assassins could do without a second thought. _

"Welcome to the staff, Kala. You'll begin working tomorrow. I expect you here no later than an hour after sunrise."

Katara was thankful for all the lessons she'd had on etiquette, fashions, and foods in different cultures. Without them, she would have never been able to pass for a Fire Nation citizen. Once she entered the homeland, she immediately began searching for a job. Besides the benefit of having an alibi, a job would pay in Fire Nation coins. She doubted the money she had would do her any good, since no self-respecting Fire Nation homelander would carry, let alone use, foreign coin.

Using her experience at the Jasmine Dragon, she found a decent position in a small restaurant a little ways outside the capital. It was the farthest inland she'd ever gotten.

Katara put another pot of water on to boil. It was her turn to work in the kitchen instead of serving, and she sighed in relief. The rude stares and hushed whispers that seemed to follow her made Katara uneasy. The other serving girls said this was because the men who ate there "strongly admired her unique beauty", but the waterbender couldn't help but think that it wasn't admiration that made the customers whisper about her distinctly foreign looks.

Katara easily donned red silk as she had several times before for other missions. Without hesitation, she dyed her hair ink-black. She could, however, neither lighten her tanned skin nor darken her blue eyes. Cosmetics and fashion could only do so much for her.

The nervous whispers of two servinggirlscaught Katara's attention.

"Oh my goodness! Tané, the Prince and his personal guards just walked in and sat down in my section. What if I mess up their order or spill the tea?" one of the girls asked the other, frantic.

"Oh, I do not envy you, Shima. The Prince is known for his temper." Tané replied unhelpfully.

"I know! What do I do? You have to help me!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Just don't mess up."

Katara took pity on the distraught girl. She also noticed a window of opportunity that she would be a fool to pass up.

Untying her kitchen apron, the waterbender approached the other two girls.

"Give me your server's apron, Shima. I'll trade jobs with you tonight. You'll just have to help me figure out the other tables' orders."

"You would do that for me? Why? You hate being out there, and that's _Prince Zuko _out there."

Katara shrugged. "You look like you'd rather live in an ice cave than do this, but I've no such qualms. Besides, the master already does not like me. It will just be the excuse he has been looking for to fire me if I mess up."

Shima traded aprons, looking immensely relieved. "Thank you so much, Kala. You're so brave. I'll pay you back somehow, I promise."

Katara waved off the other girl's thanks and hurried into the dining room.

Walking with steady, confident strides, Katara approached the Prince's table. With a polite bow, she introduced herself. "Hello, I am Kala, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get for you?"

The six guards took little notice of her except to place their orders. Zuko, on the other hand, looked shocked to see her. He did not say anything until she prompted him for his order. His eyes followed her as she walked back to the kitchen.

Tané and Shima were waiting for her when she got back.

"Kala! He's staring at you."

"Who," Katara turned to look, even though she knew who they were talking about.

"No, don't look! The Prince! What could you have done already to upset him? Did you say anything?" Tané asked.

"No, he's not upset with Kala, he looks more… entranced. Oh, Kala, I think you have caught Prince Zuko's eye!" Shima giggled very girlishly. Tané grinned.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Now, Shima, you have to help me get the other orders."

Katara could feel Zuko's eyes on her the whole evening. She didn't falter once, making sure her movements were sure and she appeared at ease.

"Is there anything else I could get for you fine gentlemen tonight?" The guards shook their heads no, but Zuko spoke up.

"We'll have a round of fire whisky, on me." The soldiers cheered their thanks.

"Seven fire whiskies, coming up."

"On second thought, make that thirteen. These men have been working hard around the clock. They deserve a night off." This was greeted by another round of loud cheers.

Katara knew what he was doing. Zuko clearly wanted to slip away from his guards by getting them drunk.

"Right away, you highness," she said lightly, resisting the temptation to smirk knowingly at him.

A minute later, Katara brought out thirteen glasses. Twelve of them had an added dose of concentrated alcohol, not that the potent drink needed any more than it already had. After two drinks apiece, the guards would be tipsy at best, and would start buying their own drinks. After three or four, they would be too drunk to remember much. Five or six and they would be passed out. At least, she hoped they would. Any more than that could be lethal.

It wasn't long before Zuko slipped out, drawing up the hood of his cloak to hide his face. Katara's shift ended and a new group of waitresses rotated in. After giving a warning to not serve any more alcohol to the guards, Katara grabbed her own cloak and slipped into the night.

Zuko stuck to the shadows, but did not appear to have any specific destination in mind.

"You miss the mask, don't you, Zuko?" The firebender whirled around to face the pair of blue eyes that reflected the moonlight back at him.

"Katara," he sighed, relaxing.

"You ought to be more careful, your highness. There have been rumors of dangerous Water Tribe rebels in the area. You shouldn't be wandering around at night without your guard," she couldn't help teasing.

"I am sure that if I ran into any, you would not hesitate to defend your Prince," Zuko teased back with mock arrogance.

Katara frowned. "I have no prince. I owe my loyalty to no monarch and no country. Remember that. But I wouldn't hesitate to help you, Zuko, because you are my friend."

By this time, they were standing face-to-face. Zuko reached out and pulled the young woman into a warm embrace. "I've missed you, Katara."

The assassin forced herself to relax into the embrace and reply, "I've missed you, too."

Zuko pulled back, holing her at arm's length, and ruffled her hair. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked, incredulously, as if just noticing it.

"Dyed it. It helps blend in a little more."

Zuko frowned. "I liked it better before. "

"I liked your hair better before, too, when you let it grow out," Katara said, glancing at the topknot that now restrained Zuko's hair, "But I guess we both have to look like we belong here."

"I guess. Which reminds me: how are you here? What are you doing working in a place like that? Uncle would be disappointed to see you in such a place." Zuko tensed at his own words, as if he had said something he had not meant to.

"Let's walk. It's quite a story. And I have a feeling that yours is even longer."

As they walked around the town, Katara told him how she had gotten there, fabricating details where she had to omit facts.

Then Zuko told her about what had happened from the day he and his uncle were invited to the Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se, Azula's trap, the Crystal Catacombs, the Avatar, and the return to his home.

Then he told of his father's forgiveness and the return of his honor, the war councils he was now a part of, the luxury that was now his.

Finally, he told Katara about how nothing felt right. His sister had something up her sleeve, as usual. He doubted the Avatar's death, for some reason. His uncle (now in prison), would not speak to him. He still wasn't the man his father wanted him to be, but he pretended to be. The luxury felt exorbitant after all the poverty he had witnessed. Having guards trail him tirelessly put him on edge.

Katara listened attentively until he fell silent. "What about that girl? The one who was waiting for you?" Katara had noticed the obvious gap in his report.

Zuko shook his head. "She hasn't been waiting for a long time. I guess I should have expected it. She's nineteen years old; it's no surprise her parents married her off to someone else."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara reached over and put her hand on his arm. Zuko pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's alright. I've already gotten over it."

Katara realized they had stopped walking. Zuko wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. They stayed like that, not talking, for a long time. It was only when Katara noticed the position of the moon that they pulled apart and began walking back to the restaurant.

When they were just far enough to the left to not be spotted by anyone inside the restaurant, Zuko stopped Katara.

"I really have missed you. I just wish there was some way…" He trailed off, not daring to speak the tabooed words. He brought his hand up to rest against the side of Katara's face.

"I know, Zuko, but I don't know how it would work out. Not yet, at least." She purposely leaned closer to the prince in front of her, actions contradicting her words.

Zuko looked down at the beautiful waterbender in front of him. She was still in the shadows, lit up only by the moon. Her now-black hair shone and her blue eyes gleamed silver. She was a daughter of the night, of the moon.

Katara looked up at the firebender. He was handsome, she realized. The lights from the restaurant reached him, casting their warm, flickering, golden glow onto his pale skin. His eyes, too, shone gold in the lamplight. He was undeniably a son of the light and heat.

It cannot be said who leaned in first, or who was first to brush their lips against the other's. Either way, the two benders, polar opposites, found themselves kissing each other as if it was the last they would share. Unknown to each other, they were both determined that it would not be the last.

When they broke apart, Zuko pulled Katara closer, tucking her under his chin.

"Come with me. Come back to the palace. Even if we can't be together, I still want to make sure you are well off. With all the wealth I now have, I want to give you the best. You wouldn't have to work anymore. Let me take care of you, Katara," Zuko beseeched the Water Tribe woman.

The thought was tempting, and it might be a step closer toward her goal. Katara was silent while she thought it over. Finally, though, she stepped away from her would-be lover and shook her head.

"No. It would be too much of a scandal, even if no one realizes that the element I bend isn't fire. Your position in the palace, and in your father's favor, is still too tentative. I won't ruin your chance at the throne."

Zuko sighed, relenting. Even though he wanted to argue with her until she accepted the offer, he recognized that look in her eyes. She would not change her mind. Instead, he kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

The two young benders went their separate ways. Zuko arranged for the care of his passed out guards and rented a room at a near-by inn to stay in for the remainder of the night. Katara slipped back into the rooms she shared with the other serving girls above the restaurant. Both thought about the other until sleep overcame them


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 12 Spilt Tea**

"Didn't we tell you, Kala, that the Prince had his eye on you? He's never been here more than once before but now that you're here, he's been coming once a week." Shima smirked teasingly at Katara as she walked back into the kitchens. "On top of that, he always sits in your section and leaves a very generous tip."

Katara rolled her eyes, both at Zuko's behavior and her friend's teasing. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could say to that without revealing that she had actually spoken with him before.

Zuko visited the restaurant frequently, not trusting anyone else to report to him on her well-being. For some reason, he felt responsible for her. No, not responsible, but as if he wanted to be responsible for her. He meant what he said when he told her he wanted to take care of her.

Since she refused to come with him, he came to see her. After eating, Zuko would leave and wander the town while waiting for Katara's shift to end. Katara always managed to find him quickly.

Katara was just about finished; her morning shift ended in a minute. Most of the serving girls had already left. The girls with the next shift would be there in minutes.

A loud crash made Katara spin around. A young girl, no older than twelve, was frantically trying to pick up the pieces of a shattered tea set. Tea spilled across the floor.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't lose this job. Oh, the master will be furious." Her eyes were wide with fear.

Katara fought with herself for a moment, and then knelt down next to the girl. "If you hurry up and leave now, you can catch up with the other girls. They went to town. I'll pick up this mess," she said urgently to the young girl.

"But you-"

"Hurry, the master will be here in seconds."

The girl stood up hastily. "Hurry!" At Katara's urging, she ran out the door, looking back over her shoulder.

"Thank you!"

Katara sighed and picked up as much of the mess as she could. '_You're too soft-hearted, Katara. I swear, if it wasn't for that, you'd end up living a long, happy life as the queen of the Fire Nation.' _ She froze at that thought. '_I won't let it get in my way. I _will_ live a long life as the queen of the Fire Nation.'_

"What the hell have you done!? What is this mess?" Katara flinched at the anger in the master's voice. She wouldn't get off lightly.

"I….I dropped a tea tray, s-sir," Katara purposely stuttered, trying to look as humble and frightened as possible. Defiance would not help her in this situation.

"Stand up and say that to my face, you wretched, good-for-nothing girl."

The waterbender did as she was told. Unfortunately, she couldn't help the bit of defiance that leaked into her expression and voice. This angered her employer.

He slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint. "I should have known better than to hire the likes of you. You're not even purely Fire Nation. I bet your mother was a waterbender, wasn't she? No, I bet she wasn't even a bender. What happened to her? Was she captured in one of the raids? Or did her own people sell her? Either way, she clearly ended up as nothing more than a whore."

Fury filled Katara. As much as she tried to suppress it, her eyes flashed dangerously. The maser picked up a knife from the table. The Kyoshi assassin's fingers twitched toward her own knives, but she couldn't risk exposing herself that way.

"You know nothing, _nothing, _about my mother. How dare you."

"Don't talk back to me!" with a roar of fury, he slashed the knife up by her face. Katara was able to shield her face, but felt the knife slice across her palm and wrist. Ignoring the pain, she twisted and grabbed the man's wrist. Pressing down on a pressure point she forced him to drop the knife then kicked it out of the way. This just angered him more.

With an angry shout, he grabbed her and shoved her down, swearing and shouting insults at her. Katara didn't hear any of these. The corner of the table slammed into the side of her forehead with surprising force.

Katara gasped in pain and blinked to try to clear her vision as her eyes slipped in and out of focus. Warm blood threatened to spill down her cheek. Katara pressed her palm, the one without the knife wound, to her temple.

"What the hell have you done," a low, dangerous voice asked, contrasting sharply with the last voice that had asked the same question. Katara frowned, trying to place it. The voice didn't belong to the master. It held a thousand times more fury and hatred than his ever could.

Katara turned and saw Zuko standing in the back doorway, glaring at the owner of the restaurant. She stood up shakily. It would not do for him to hurt the master, as much as she wanted him to.

"Zuko, don't. I'm fine." He turned to look at her, about to point out that, no, she clearly was not fine. "I'll just need some ice. Let's get out of here."

Again Zuko recognized that determined look in her eyes. Sighing, he turned to the other man.

"You heard her, get her some ice. Now!" He punctuated the last word with a burst of flame from his clenched fists when the master just stood there in bewilderment. He hurried to obey the outraged prince. The master didn't look happy about handing the ice pack to the serving girl, but dared not disobey.

When Katara had the ice pack pressed to her temples, Zuko glanced at her. "Come. We're leaving now." His words were clipped; anger obviously barely suppressed. Katara followed him out without a second thought.

The prince led her to the litter he had come in. For once, he was glad he has traveled here in such a way. It would afford him and Katara some privacy and the men carrying the litter would not ask any questions. Besides, he doubted Katara could walk all the way back to the palace.

"Let me see," he said once Katara was seated and the curtain was drawn closed.

"Zuko, I'm fine, really. It's not the worst I've ever felt." '_Though it still hurts like hell'._

"You're bleeding, Katara. You'll need stitches."

"Zuko," she reached out to him, forgetting about the blood that was now running down her fingers and forearm. Zuko inhaled sharply, grabbing her wrist below the cut.

"What the hell did he do to you?" The horrified and livid whisper sounded too loud in her ears.

Katara tugged her wrist out of his grasp. Bending the water from the ice, she coated her hand. In seconds, the skin was perfectly healed, as if it had never been cut. However bending, especially healing, drained her. She lifted her hand to her forehead and healed that wound.

Zuko shook his head in amazement. "On the brink of unconsciousness and still you find the strength to heal yourself."

"Where are we going, Zuko?"

"I'm taking you back to the palace with me. I don't care what you say; you are not going back to that awful place again. You'll live in the guest rooms in the palace.

Katara didn't argue. He was too angry to be persuaded. Besides, she just wanted to sleep…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 13 Welcome**

Katara woke solely, enjoying the warm, soft feeling that surrounded her. She gradually came to full awareness and opened her eyes.

Red silk and gold decorations were the first things she noticed. Then she looked around and saw that she was in a room, a bedroom, more luxurious than any she had ever seen before. Windows stretched from floor to ceiling, letting in sunlight. Marble-topped tables were decorated with intricately crafted ornaments. Red silk cushions were scattered around them. Katara knew that if she wandered through one of the three doors, she would probably find a dressing room, a bathroom, and a receiving room, through which one would have to go to reach the hallway.

Remembering Zuko's promise, she realized that this must be one of the guest apartments.

'_I wonder what the royal chambers look like,' _she thought, amazed at the expense afforded for a guest room.

"Ah, I am glad to see you are awake. My name is Ju Di and I will be your handmaid and guide here in the palace" Katara blinked and stared at the woman who has entered the room.

'_Guide? More like Ozai's spy.' _Katara was suspicious.

In a more polite tone, she asked, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Near five hours has passed since you arrived with the Prince. I believe it took an hour to arrive here from the town you were in."

Almost six hours of unconsciousness. Not too bad for a head wound and strenuous bending, but Katara hadn't eaten anything since her small, bland breakfast before work. Her stomach felt hollow and she thirsted for a cool glass of water.

"You must be hungry. Come, I have brought a light meal for you. Once you have eaten, you may bathe and dress while I send a servant to inform the Prince of your awakening."

Katara was grateful for the woman's thoughtfulness and climbed out of bed, accepting the silk robe handed to her to cover the undergarments she wore. Someone must have taken off the blood- and tea-stained waitress's uniform she had on earlier.

Walking out to the receiving room, she saw a low dining table set with an array of dishes and tea pots. Thankfully, whoever ordered the food seemed to have realized that she was not as accustomed to rich flavors and strong spices as the Fire Nation nobility were. Still distinctly Fire Nation, the food was catered to her preferences.

Katara sat down and began eating, remembering the manners she had learned to use when she was in the Fire court. She couldn't wait to eat her fill, then wash out the black dye in her hair and change into an outfit that did not mark her as a waitress.

Zuko resisted rubbing his forehead against the oncoming headache. This was the third time he had given his argument. First was to his personal guard. That had been the easiest and the quickest. More difficult to persuade were his father's advisors and the managers who ran the palace. Now, five hours after arriving, he was presenting his argument to none other than Fire Lord Ozai himself.

"As I have said before, Father, Katara has become a friend of sorts. I place my trust in her-"

"She is of the Water Tribe. How can you befriend someone as lowly as that?"

"Katara would be the first to tell you that she has renounced the Water Tribe. She claims to be of no nation. Better to befriend her than a scheming, plotting nobleman or woman who seeks not my friendship but only our wealth and power."

"What makes you believe the peasant is so trustworthy? Whatever prompted you to bring a waterbender into the palace? Do you intend to invite a snake into the rabbit's warren?"

Zuko knew he must choose his next words carefully. One slip could end up getting Katara executed, or worse.

"Katara has helped me many times over, going so far as to save my life. I am honor-bound to offer her, at the very least, shelter and asylum while she is here in our nation."

That made Ozai hesitate. Despite his faults, he recognized the need for a respectable man to prove and maintain his honor. To suggest that any man, especially the Prince of the nation, should do otherwise would cause disapproval almost enough to dethrone him.

"Very well, then. You may have your plaything. But remember, I do not like seeing your toys around. And when you are done with her, get rid of her."

Zuko resisted reacting to his father's insults or their insinuations. Ozai was just taunting him and would love to see him overreact.

Instead, the prince bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Father."

"You are dismissed. Leave now. I shall see you at the dinner we will be having for Admiral Zhou tomorrow evening."

Bowing once more, Zuko backed out of the throne room. He found a servant girl waiting for him. At his acknowledgement, she bowed and gave her message.

"The Lady you brought in is awake, your majesty. She should be prepared to receive visitors by the time you reach her rooms."

"Thank you. You may be dismissed." Zuko was pleased to hear the news. It was the first good thing that happened that day.

When he arrived at Katara's apartment, he was greeted by Ju Di She informed him that Katara would see him in a few moments, and that he was more than welcome to help himself to the food and tea still set on the table Zuko, who was hungry after a long, stressful day, eagerly accepted.

When Katara stepped into the room, he nearly choked on the tea he had been drinking.

"That bad?" the woman asked self-consciously.

Quickly recovering, he corrected her. "Not at all. That _beautiful_. Red suits you nearly as much as blue does, Lady Katara." He stood up, setting his tea cup down, and walked over to her. He scanned her thoroughly for any sign that she had been mistreated. She looked perfectly healthy and perfectly cared for.

"Your hair, it isn't black anymore," he noticed, reaching to run his fingers through the strands that weren't pulled back into the small topknot.

"I decided it was alright to wash out the dye now that I do not have to worry about blending into the crowd so much."

"I'm glad. I think your natural hair is much nicer than when it is coated with ink."

Katara blushed lightly at the complement. He sure was being generous with the flattery.

"I must ask, how many people know I am a waterbender? Will I have to hide it?"

Zuko pretended to think it over for a moment. "By now? After such a shocking entrance and five hours for the news to spread? Probably the whole palace and a good portion of the surrounding city, depending on how many of the royal employees have made it out to the market. News like that spreads like brushfire."

Katara frowned. "And your father? He has not sent guards to arrest me yet."

Zuko tensed at that. "Nor will he, if his word is true. Come, let me show you around the palace and you can ask questions along the way."

He held his arm out for her and she accepted, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. She let him guide her out of her apartment.

The Prince led his friend around the royal palace, teaching her and answering questions. He taught her about the building itself, its history, and its current functions. He taught her some fire Nation history, culture, and traditions. She asked about the little things, details that most people would have missed, with a curiosity that encouraged him. He did not expect her to be so interested in his world. Though, now that she was living in it, he supposed she had reason enough to want to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 14 Work**

Katara wandered around the palace, looking for something to do. Yesterday, she had explored the entire royal gardens. The day before that, she had studied every piece of artwork owned by the royal family. Before that, she had memorized the location and function of every important room and their possible escape routes, took lessons on appropriate court customs and manners (which, much to her tutor's surprise, only took her two days to pass), and even ordered an entire wardrobe of court-appropriate clothing and accessories. Besides practicing her bending and warrior skills, she was fresh out of ideas how to occupy her time.

Zuko hurried out of one meeting and on to the next. He was sure his father purposely kept him this busy to keep him away from Katara. He had had very little chance to see her in the past five days.

"Zuko," Katara called when she spotted her host walking quickly down the hall.

Zuko whirled around at the sound of his name. "Katara. Hello." He blinked in surprise when he saw her. Fire Nation upper-class fashion suited her much better than Earth Kingdom peasant clothing or even Fire Nation waitressing uniforms did. Her hair was twisted back and pinned with gold hairpins and gold jewelry decorated her arms, fingers, and neck. He noticed for the first time that she was not wearing her own necklace. He would have to ask her what happened to the piece she cherished so much.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Katara sauntered up to him.

"To a meeting with a group of union workers from the armories. I don't have much time, but why don't you walk with me? I have missed your company," he admitted, extending his arm for her.

"I would be delighted to. What would the union workers want?" She grasped his arm politely.

"They are complaining about the unsafe conditions and too low wages, which is a shame because their skills are in such high demand. Their managers keep all the profit. I wish I could help even half the people who come to me, but these meetings are maddeningly unproductive."

"Perhaps I could help. I do not have any experience, but I do have a different outlook and would be seeing the issue from a new point of view," Katara offered.

"You may come if you wish to, but I warn you now, it will be simultaneously tedious and frustrating."

Despite his warning, Katara accompanied him. No one expected the waterbender, and her presence and boldness when speaking threw them off. That plus a touch of persuasive powers got the union and the managers to come to an agreement. Katara found it interesting and a good use of her time. At least she was helping someone. Even if it was only until she ended the war and weapons were no longer as needed.

Zuko was impressed (and more than a little relieved) with her negotiation skills. He invited the woman to join him for the rest of the day. She accepted gratefully.

Throughout the day, Katara had several successes. For the farmers, she proposed a new system of irrigation so that the crops could grow on the dry islands. When faced with two factions in court, she helped Zuko find a way to get the two to put aside their differences and work together. Zuko's favorite of her newfound talents was her uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying to him, such as when a general came to plead innocent for some unnecessary and avoidable civilian casualties in one of the new colonies.

He just wished she could tell him when Azula was lying, and when she simply knew that the truth would be more painful than any lie.

Because of the efficiency in which Katara and Zuko resolved the issues presented to them, they found more free time to spend together.

Feeling out of practice, Katara challenged Zuko to a duel. In the Fire Nation, he didn't have to hide his bending. In the palace, where everyone by now knew her ethnicity, Katara didn't have to hide hers, either. Zuko lead his companion to a courtyard that had a large pond and enough room to duel without doing much damage to the surrounding buildings.

He loved the new challenge his swift, fluid opponent provided. Waterbending was unlike anything else he has come up against. Zuko also took pleasure in watching Katara as she moves, as fluid and graceful as water but as precise and unyielding as ice. The short silk dress she had chosen to wear over a pair of leggings flowed around her with enticingly shifting and sliding motions.

Katara was thrilled by the familiar feel of her muscles working together to bend water into sharp weapons and strong defenses. Just as exciting was the chance to go up against a firebender again. The challenge of the scorching flames terrified and excited her.

A maid walked across an open walkway between two wings of the royal chambers, carrying a basket of fresh linens for the rooms. Movement from the courtyard caught her eye. What she saw froze her in place in fear. That waterbending witch was attacking Prince Zuko!

She knew she should run or yell for help, but she could not get her mind and body to function properly. As she watched, terrified, the waterbender began advancing, clearly gaining the upper hand. She knocked the prince into his back, pinned his hands to the ground under her knees, and held a dagger of ice to his throat.

"I win," she grinned, gloating.

"Are you sure about that?" In a flash of movement, Zuko knocked Katara off of him and regained his footing. "You hesitated too long."

Furious at her mistake, Katara lunged at him with a shout. Zuko side-stepped her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her against him.

Then, to everyone's surprise, he started tickling the waterbender. Katara shrieked with laughter, doubling over and squirming in his grasp. Zuko smirked, then grinned.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Katara."

"I… made it a point… not to … tell anyone… ok, ok… I give in!" Tears were streaming down her face by now.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Zuko tickled her mercilessly, even when they fell over and collapsed on the ground.

"I give up! You win!" Katara shouted between bursts of laughter, and Zuko stopped tickling her, but didn't let her up. She gradually stopped giggling and calmed down.

"And what does the winner get?" He said in a low voice, his eyes darkening. Katara swallowed thickly. "How about… a kiss?"

Without waiting for a reply, he leaned down and kissed Katara. After a second, she knotted her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.

The maid gasped and felt faint. She was very confused by the turn of events.

The two benders broke apart and looked toward the noise. Seeing that they had an audience, they leapt to their feet, blushing.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I believe you have duties to attend to?" he asked the maid.

"Of course, your highness," she bowed her head respectfully and scurried away.

Zuko glanced at Katara. He wanted to kiss her again, but the moment had passed. Already she was walking back to the pond, slipping into her a bending stance with the ease of a well-practiced master.

"Again," she called, challenging him to a rematch. "Same rules, same prize."

"I accept your challenge," Zuko slipped into his own stance.

"Begin."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 15 Rain**

Katara was in her room, changing out of her formal gown and into a more comfortable outfit. The formal dinner with some of the nobles had gone well, but she had to feign interest.

A knock sounded and a servant girl went to answer it. A few minutes later, she returned, holding a scroll with an official-looking seal. She looked confused.

"A messenger said this was from Admiral Zheng. He didn't say anything other than that it was a copy of a report he received from some of the ships under his command."

Katara remembered the man from the dinner. He had occasionally looked at her with an odd expression on his face. Other than that, he wasn't bad, for a Fire Nation leader. She liked him better than the other nobles there that night.

Katara unrolled the scroll and found a short note on top of the report.

"_Forgive me if I am wrong, but have heard that you are of the Southern Water Tribe. If so, this may be of interest to you._

_ I am sorry for any loss you may be suffering. My condolences._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Admiral Zheng"_

With a sense of foreboding, Katara rolled up the scroll. After dismissing the handmaid, Katara slipped through the halls, in search of a secluded place to read the report.

Somehow, Katara found herself outside on a low roof. Some feeling urged her to get higher, so she climbed up and across the palace walls until she was a good forty feet above the ground on a fairly level rooftop. She sat down, unrolled the scroll, and scanned the report.

She frowned and read more carefully.

She read it again.

A third time.

A fourth time.

Finally, it sank in, every word and everything they meant burned into her mind, seeping through her whole self, like and acidic poison.

The young woman on the roof put down the scroll, hugged her knees to herself, and began to cry.

As if called by her grief (her being a waterbender, perhaps they were), clouds covered the sky and a summer storm began.

_"June 30 Southern part of the Central Ocean_

_ Navy Report_

_ A small fleet of Southern Water Tribe ships baring the waning moon flag, were found heading from the Earth Kingdom towards the west. Engaged in combat. No major damage to our ship. No Water Tribe survivors were found. The wood caught fire and the pitch used to seal the wood burned thoroughly. Only ashes and crude metal weapons remain."_

Zuko looked outside his window. Rain in the Fire Nation came unpredictably, but this storm seemed to have come out of nowhere. Deciding notto waste lamps or time trying to study military reports in the suddenly dim light, he decided to look for Katara.

'_I bet she's outside, enjoying the rain. She'd love this storm,'_ he thought.

Changing from expensive silks to more durable clothes, he grabbed his cloak and headed out to the main courtyard. He looked around, expecting to see Katara bending her element in some liquid dance.

His brow creased in confusion when he saw that the courtyard was empty. He scanned the terraces and pavilions, searching for anyone. Lightning flashed, revealing shadowed corners and burning the image into his eyes.

Intuition told him to keep looking, that she was here somewhere. The lightning flashed again and he caught sight of a dark figure high up on the roof. Instinct made him duck for cover from the possibly threatening figure and curiosity compelled him to climb the nearest wall and scale up the various levels until he could see the person.

"Katara! There you are!" He knew she couldn't hear him over the wind. "Katara?" Zuko saw that her shoulders were shaking and her face was contorted into a horrible expression. He couldn't tell because of the rain, but he was sure she was crying. In an instant, he was there next to her.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What are you doing up here?"

Katara flinched away from his demanding voice and shook her head. That's when he noticed the scroll beside her.

The expensive parchment prevented the writing from being completely washed away in the rain. Zuko was able to pick up on the general idea, especially with key words "no survivors", "Water Tribe", and "burned". The rain washed away the words, but their consequences remained.

"Oh, Agni, Katara. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around the grieving woman.

Katara flinched at his touch, and tensed when he hugged her. She did not want him here. She wanted nothing to do with the man who would become Lord of the people who just murdered her brother, father, and several tribesmen.

As Zuko continued to hold her, however, she gave in to his gentle warmth and freely-given comfort. She needed comfort right now.

When Zuko felt her relax against him, he pulled her onto his lap and let her press her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and wrapped his cloak around her, raising his body temperature to try to warm the half-frozen waterbender.

They sat like that for a long time. Zuko never said anything. He neither tried to quiet her sobs nor make empty promises that it would be ok, everything would be all right. He just sat there, holding the suffering girl, reassuring her with his presence.

For that, Katara was grateful. For that, she felt herself love him just a tiny bit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 16 **

Zuko carried Katara down the roof and to her room. She was soaking wet and shivering with cold, but he could do nothing without waking her up. Instead, he laid her on her bed and wrapped the sheets close around her.

Zuko had fully intended on leaving after that, but Katara looked so defenseless and so helpless that he was reluctant to leave her alone.

Mentally arguing with himself, the firebender slid under the sheets and wrapped his arms around the waterbender again. She curled against him, turning toward the warmth of his body. Sighing in content, Zuko fell asleep just as the sun began to lighten the horizon.

Around noon, Admiral Zheng knocked on the receiving room door of Katara's suite. He wanted to make sure she got his message and to see how she was doing. A handmaid let him in and offered him tea, which he politely declined. Then she went to inform Katara.

If the maid was surprised to find Zuko there, she didn't show it.

"Your Highness, Admiral Zheng is here to speak with Lady Katara," she bowed.

Zuko sat up. "I will see him. Let Katara sleep." He grabbed a robe to cover his disheveled clothing and walked out of the bedroom.

"Good afternoon, Admiral."

The other man looked up in surprise. "Prince Zuko! I did not expect to find you here. I hope I am not interrupting anything?" He eyed Zuko's slightly disheveled, bed-headed appearance.

"No, not at all. However, Katara is still asleep. She needs her rest, so unless it is urgent, you will have to wait to speak to her."

Zheng looked uncertain. "How is the Lady? Did she get the report?"

Zuko nodded. "She was quite aggrieved last night, as one would expect a woman to be upon learning about the deaths of her family."

"So she is of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes. I assume she had close family or perhaps a close friend on board. I cannot imagine her being so upset over random soldiers dying in battle."

Zheng looked unhappy. "She will be alright, won't she?"

Zuko thought about that. "She is a strong woman. I believe she will recover, but only time will tell."

"Zuko? What are you- ?" Katara walked out of the bedroom, looking disheveled. "Oh, Admiral Zheng, good morning."

Zheng was startled by the drastic change in the witty, vivacious young woman. Her blue eyes were both red from crying and shadowed purple from exhaustion. She was pale under her darker complexion and her posture showed weary defeat.

"Good morning, Lady Katara. The Prince was just telling me you received my message last night."

Katara looked slightly strained as she replied, "Yes, thank you. It was very considerate of you." When she saw the incredulous looks of the two men, she clarified, "Though it grieves me that these men, my father and brother among them, I believe, were killed, it is good for me to know what is happening to my people. I should not be ignorant of such things."

Neither man knew what to say to that, so after an uncomfortable silence, Zheng excused himself. Zuko did the same, but not before he asked Katara to join him on a walk after dinner that evening.

As the sun set that evening, Katara joined Zuko in one of the palace gardens. He had purposely chosen one away from the main courtyard. She was thankful for that. They talked about superficial things for a while, then fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Your people?" Zuko's question broke the silence. Random though it was, Katara understood what was bothering him.

"Yes, Zuko. I have abandoned my home, my family, my tribe, and my culture, and substituted them with the Fire Nation. But nothing I ever do will change the fact that their blood runs in my veins, their color is in my eyes, and their element is in my bending. They are my people."

"But you are not theirs, right? You belong to the Fire Nation." Zuko sounded worried, as if he was losing her.

Defiance flashed in her eyes, and for a moment he could see past the grief and exhaustion. "I belong to no one. Not the Water Tribe, not the Earth Kingdom, not the Fire Nation, and nowhere in between." Her expression softened. "But I have accepted the Fire Nation as the place that will become my home, the people that will become mine, and the culture that will become my own."

Zuko was reassured by this. Despite her connections with the Water Tribe, she would stay with him. "And several of us have accepted you. You are already proving to be a fine Fire Nation Lady."

"Thank you, Zuko. I try." They fell silent again, but the silence was more thoughtful than brooding.

When the waterbender bade the Prince good night, he found himself being approached once again by Admiral Zheng. He waited a respectful distance away, bowed, and waited to be acknowledged.

"Good evening, Admiral. What brings you here tonight?"

Zheng approached Zuko. "I came to ask about Lady Katara. Has she improved as all?"

"She seems to be doing slightly better. But surely you did not come all the way out here to ask me this?"

Zheng hesitated, "If… if your highness does not think me overstepping my boundaries, I was… I was wondering- what are your intentions with Lady Katara?"

Zuko stared at the young Admiral, wondering what, if anything, he should say. "Katara is a dear friend of mine. She will receive the best of care and respect for as long as she resides under my domain."

Zheng nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but… what are your intentions toward her?"

Zuko looked at the other man. "Speak clearly, Admiral. You forget that I spent my youth among sailors who spoke their mind, not nobles who speak in poetry and riddles."

Zheng hesitated at the request. "Do you… why do your highness and the Lady call each other by your first names, without titles?"

Zuko frowned. Zheng was still skirting around what he really wanted to ask. "Katara and I have known each other for a relatively short time, but that period was a time of great change and personal struggle for the both of us. We helped each other, learned to trust each other, and eventually came to rely on each other. That is not to say we are dependent upon each other, but it has made us as close as two elderly people who have been friends since childhood."

Zheng considered this new information carefully. Though vague, if one truly looked at it, the statement did explain a lot. But still not quite what he wanted to know. What many wanted to know. Mentally taking a leap of faith, he asked his next question. "Do you wish to court the waterbender?"

Zuko laughed, half bitterly. "I believe, Admiral, the appropriate question would be: 'do I _intend_ to court her?' You and I both know that when it comes to upperclassmen, what one wishes and what one intends to do are two different, often opposing, things. Yes, I do wish to court her. But even if I thought she would return my affections, my country comes first. And no firebender wants their future ruler to be married to a waterbender."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 17**

_The summer turned into fall, and then the fall was nearing the end and winter approached. Long before the weather cooled, though, I was cold. I felt so cold. It wasn't even a numbing cold, like when I took off my mittens in the South Pole, or the so-cold-it-burns kind. Nor was it a solid cold, like ice. This was too deep within me to be warmed from the outside in; it never burned, just froze; it never solidified into a tangible lump of ice. Instead, this cold was a frigid fluid originating beneath my ribcage. With every beat of my heart, I could feel the fluid being pumped through my veins. I bled warm blood, but my veins were still cold. It was a cold so deep, so true, that I would never again question how the first waterbenders learned to turn their element from liquid to solid ice._

_ The cold didn't bother me too much. I still went about life as usual. I stopped crying over the dead, though I would always grieve for them. No, it was not that the cold was there that worried me. It was that I knew it shouldn't be there, and I had no idea how to get rid of it. That terrified me._

Zuko was worried about Katara. Few people noticed the change in her, for it was so slight and so well hidden, but Zuko saw it. At first he didn't know what about her was tugging at the corners of his mind, sending warning signals and the sense that something was not right. Eventually, though, he recognized it. He had seen it in many forms during his travels. Though he could not describe it for waterbenders, if Katara had been a firebender, he would have said her inner flame had been snuffed.

What worried him the most, however, was that he had no idea how to rekindle that inner flame.

Winter in the Fire Nation was mild, but strange. The days were, at worst, cool. Once the sun went down, however, the temperatures dropped. Though still nowhere near arctic temperatures, Katara was unused to facing the cold without thick wools and furs and a crackling fire. The firebenders somehow seemed perfectly content with the light, fine silks. It baffled Katara.

On one particularly cold night, the waterbender lay awake, tossing and turning as her thoughts refused to settle. As if to match the activity of her mind, her body shivered steadily in the cold room. Again she wondered how people so used to scorching heat could stand such cold.

Finally she got up and wrapped a robe around herself, intending to search for blankets or perhaps someone who would know where to find them. Her handmaid was not in her rooms, so she wandered out to the halls.

The one thing she had never found was the servants' wing. A pity, since it would be so convenient at that moment. Figuring that there must be several passages throughout the palace linking to their wing, Katara wandered around, searching.

An hour later, she realized she was halfway down the royal family's hall. Sighing, she quietly opened the door to Zuko's apartments. The elegant rooms engulfed her as she closed the door, blocking out the dim light from the halls. She walked on until she found Zuko.

He appeared to be asleep, but when she stepped through the doorway, he quickly sat up and lit a flame in his palm. "Katara?" he whispered, surprised, as the flame's light flickered across her blue eyes and tanned skin.

"I- I couldn't sleep. It's so cold! How do you Fire Nation people stand it?"

Zuko smirked sleepily. "Aren't you from the South Pole? How did you sleep there?"

"With thick furs and roaring fires, not thin silks and empty chambers!" She defended. "Anyways, do you know where I could find extra blankets?"

Zuko thought for a minute. "No, but come here."

Curious, and too tired to think straight, Katara walked up to the side of the bed. Strong and swift, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up beside him. Katara yelped in surprise at the sudden darkness and at being pulled onto the bed. She found herself under the silk sheets with Zuko's arm around her waist.

By the time she recovered from her surprise and was able to speak coherently, Zuko had already closed his eyes and relaxed. "Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara hissed.

"Sleeping," he mumbled in reply.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but what am _I _doing here?"

"Well, you were looking for an extra blanket, then I pulled you over here, and now you are talking while you should be sleeping." He explained as if to a young child.

"Zuko," Katara said warningly.

With a sigh, Zuko opened his eyes again. "Relax. Believe it or not, it is not uncommon for siblings or close friends to sleep next to each other during the winter. That's why we don't need heavier blankets. We keep each other warm. Now go to sleep, it'll be daylight in a few hours." He closed his eyes again.

Katara's curiosity was piqued, and a dozen questions popped into her mind. Knowing his friend so well, Zuko anticipated this. "Sleep now, questions later. I'll answer everything in the morning."

Katara held her tongue and listened as Zuko drifted off to sleep. '_It really is warm,_' she thought, feeling their combined body heat envelop her and cover her skin like fleece.

She also noticed another warmth. Starting as an ember in her heart, it spread through her veins. The frigid feeling slowly, very slowly, began to warm over. Then it was just the pressure in her chest that felt cold, but even that was not quite as cold as before…

'_I am not alone in this world. Someone cares. Plenty of people care. Zuko cares. Even through our differences, he still cares about me._' This realization spread warmth through her heart again. Smiling softly, Katara finally relaxed. Sleep overcame her, tucked carefully against Zuko and surrounded by warmth.

Zuko watched Katara while they had tea and breakfast. Something had changed in her again. That inner flame had been relit. She seemed to be at peace, and her gentle smiles were genuine. The light in her eyes was back. The exhaustion and grief no longer weighed her down so much.

"So, you were going to tell me about this curious custom you Fire Nation people have?" Katara prompted.

Zuko put down his tea cup. "From early on, children are put to bed together during the cold nights. Sometimes five or six, maybe more children will pile together in a tangle of pillows and blankets. They develop interpersonal connections that way- learn to use one another for mutual benefit."

"What happens as those children grow up?"

"Usually the groups decrease in number, and anyone in a relationship usually stays with their partner. This practice is uncommon in adults, except between a married couple, or a parent and children. The exceptions are the military and anyone who has experienced a traumatic event."

"The military? Traumatic event? What-?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. If someone experiences something that would cause grief, such as the loss of a young child or a spouse, the friends of the victim will sometimes gather together and stay for a few days until he or she has recovered enough to function again. They are a source of comfort.

"In the military, traumatic events and devastating sights are common. To prevent despair and build up trust and camaraderie, soldiers will often sleep around a central fire instead of retreating to their individual tents. There is nothing… sexually intimate… about it. In a strange land far away from the island, this provides some reminder of home and teaches the soldiers to turn to one another for help. It creates a unity that builds strength in our comparatively small nation."

Katara thought about this. Really, it wasn't so different than sharing sleeping furs with her brother when they were little, or the "slumber parties" the Kyoshi girls had. And she could see the benefit of knowing that there would always be someone within reach when the nightmares poisoned your mind or comfort was needed. She was surprised to realize how… compassionate, how human… this custom made the Fire peoples appear.

So Katara and Zuko went on with the practice. Each night, after everything was still, she would creep through the halls to his room. He would pull her into a warm embrace, and they would sleep. The waterbender was slightly surprised that the prince never made any advances on her. He seemed perfectly content to just sleep next to her.

It wasn't until late winter, almost spring, that Zuko showed any signs of his romantic feelings toward the Water Tribe woman.

One night, instead of laying down and closing his eyes, Zuko leaned on his elbow, looking down at Katara. After a moment of this, Katara opened her eyes.

"What?"

Zuko blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "Nothing." But he didn't look away. So slowly that she didn't notice at first, he leaned his head down toward hers.

"Zuko, what's-?" She caught her breath when she saw that his gaze had shifted from her eyes to her mouth.

He leaned in further and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. He pulled back slightly, gaging her reaction.

Katara searched his eyes. "What will everyone else say? For heaven's sake, I sleep in your bed every night!"

"They won't know. It's not their business."

Katara searched his eyes again, searching for any contradiction to his words. When she found none, she reached up and pulled Zuko down to her, kissing him.

Zuko kept the kiss gentle, not wanting to push his luck. But when Katara deepened the kiss, he responded. He turned, leaning over her and kissing her more firmly.

Katara pushed him over, flipping them so that she was now on top of him. If she had to kiss him back, she would have full dominance.

Zuko fought back, kissing her jaw, neck, and collarbone until she melted into him. Then he flipped over, regaining the upper hand. They continued like this for some time, until it ended with the two of them laying on their sides, out of breath and hearts racing.

Zuko leaned down and nuzzled Katara's face, but did not kiss her again. "Good night, Katara." He tightened his hold around her.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, "Good night, Zuko."

'_That wasn't too bad, for a spoiled, arrogant Fire Nation Prince,_' she thought without malice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 18 Red Roses**

The marketplace was bustling, everybody eager to see what the merchants had brought into town. Katara and Zuko were walking through the crowds, cloaks drawn up to avoid recognition.

Despite evidence to the contrary, the intuitive waterbender could not shake the feeling that they were being followed. The feeling put her on edge. She led Zuko down a side street, hoping to get rid of her unease. Unfortunately, it did not help.

"Rosie!?" A voice called. Katara tensed and glanced around, searching for the source. She turned around. "It is you! Oh wow. Rosie!"

Katara spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Jiejie?! Is that really you?"

The woman smiled. "Rosie! I knew it was you! Oh, it's been so long!" The two women ran up to and hugged each other tightly.

All business, Jiejie whispered, "I'm Su Li, from one of the colonies, visiting for the spring festival."

Katara returned the exchange, "I'm Katara, exile from the Southern Water Tribe and close friend of Prince Zuko." Only her professionalism kept the surprise off the other woman's face.

"Katara? Who is this? Why did she call you Rosie?"

Katara turned and smiled at Zuko. "This is Su Li, an old friend of mine. She's visiting from the colonies. Rosie and Jiejie are nicknames we gave each other a long time ago."

"Nicknames?" the prince questioned.

"Yes. It's an inside joke." The nicknames were code names that the Kyoshi warriors, especially the assassins, used when they ran into each other away from home. It was a precaution to prevent anyone's cover being blown during a mission. Katara was curious about what her friend and mentor Suki was up to. But that would have to wait for later-Zuko was currently inviting Suki to stay with them at the palace.

"Oh my goodness, Katara! You live in the palace?" Suki, who knew of Katara's mission, was impressed by how far the other assassin had gotten already.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's waist, "I wouldn't have her stay anywhere else." The motion and the meaning behind the words did not go unnoticed by either Kyoshi woman.

The trio began walking again, Zuko leading them toward the palace. Katara and Suki chattered on, getting each other caught up on everything that had happened since they last saw each other. At least, they got caught up on the cover stories of what happened. They would drop the act only when they were assured privacy.

"So, how are the Kyoshi warriors? What have they been up to?" Katara asked her friend. They were sitting in Katara's bedroom. Suki looked impressed by the expensive room.

"We have been doing well, no major losses. We're finished rebuilding many of the houses that were burned down by your lovely prince there. Did you know about that?"

Katara's face darkened. "I had to watch it. By the time I knew what was going on, it was too late to warn you. I was stuck on the ship."

"Well, never mind that. Tell me about your adventures. I've missed out on a lot this past year and a half, I see. What did you have to do to get rooms like these?" Suki winked at the waterbender, who blushed.

"It's not like that. We're close friends. It's going to be difficult convincing him to think of me as more than that, now that he is back in his father's favor. Maybe once he's Fire Lord it will be easier." Katara frowned. Subconsciously, she glanced at the vase of red roses sitting on one of the tables. Suki noticed.

Her tone changed, becoming more serious and alert. "What? What's bothering you? You have that look." Katara cleared her face of the emotion and was about to say "it's nothing." Suki cut her off. "Don't try to brush it off. This is the one chance you'll get to ask me, or any other Kyoshi, for advice. You can't do everything on your own."

Katara hesitated, then nodded. Lowering her voice slightly, she began talking. "See those roses? They didn't come together. For the past two weeks, I've woken up to find one rose placed on my bedside table. Just one."

"So? What about it?" Suki didn't understand why her friend was so upset about being given flowers.

"It reminds my way too much of what I did. I'm the Red Rose Assassin." Suki's eyes widened in realization. Of course the gesture would unnerve her friend. "What if someone found out? What if this is their way of warning me?"

Suki studied the waterbender, then the roses, before looking back at Katara and laughing. Katara scowled. "What on earth do you find so amusing? What if Zuko finds out? My life could be in danger right now, and I have no way of knowing what to do!"

Suki gave Katara a pitying look. "You really think the roses are a threat? Oh, Katara. You have much to learn. Red roses are, despite the connection to you, more often the symbol for love. If I had to guess, I'd say you prince is trying to court you."

Katara blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought of it that way…

"Come on, let's go get that tea from the other room. I think you need something to calm down your paranoia." The two women stood up and walked to the front room. They stopped when they saw none other than Prince Zuko sitting there, sipping tea.

When Katara regained some composure, she asked in a voice with forced calm, "How much of that did you here?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "I suppose I owe you an apology. I did not realize how much a rose would scare you. But really, that's why you've been so jumpy these past two weeks?"

Katara tensed. If he hadn't known that she was an assassin before, he did now. Mentally checking her weapons and escape routes, she questioned, "Well then. Should I be expecting your guards to break down the door and arrest me any minute now?"

Zuko stood up and pulled the waterbender towards him. "Now why would they do that? I would have them arrested if they dared touch you."

Katara once again was surprised. "Because I'm an assassin. Because I lied to you about it. Because-"

"Katara. I spent an entire day convincing everyone here that I trust you. Why on earth would I have done that if it wasn't true? Besides, you have had plenty of time to kill me if that was your intention. For Agni's sake, we slept in the same bed for nearly four months."

Suki raised an eyebrow at that. Katara, blushing, knew she would have some explaining to do later.

"So… you're not angry that I lied to you?"

"Oh, I'm not happy about it, but you had every reason to not tell me. I do not blame you for keeping it a secret."

The Red Rose Assassin finally relaxed. The firebender pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she had probably just faced one of her biggest fears. Being an enemy assassin was one secret that no one would want to be uncovered.

"Now come on. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Let's show Su Li a real Fire Nation meal. Those colonies can't compare." The tone of his voice suggested that he suspected she wasn't really from the colonies, but that he wasn't going to ask questions.

Suki had spent a week in the royal palace. She was invited to stay longer, but she had a mission to complete. Before she left, however, there was one more thing that Katara had to know.

This time, the two women waited until midnight to speak. They made sure the doors were locked and the rooms were empty. They retreated to the dressing room deepest inside the apartment. The numerous fabrics hanging up would help muffle any sound escaping from the room.

"There's a plan under way. The Avatar is going to try to stop this war. Listen carefully because you'll only hear this once. An invasion force is going to attack the capital city on the Day of Black Sun. The firebenders won't be able to bend. If everything goes well, the Avatar will win and take control of the Fire Nation. The royal family will be killed or imprisoned for life."

This meant that Katara would be free of her mission and would have control of her life again. She was excited, but knew that this was only the best case scenario. "And if not all goes well?"

"Our top priority is defeating the Fire Lord. As long as we accomplish that, not all will be lost. Prince Zuko will inherit the throne. That's when you will have to get him to marry you. Your mission will not change. But that means you cannot help us during the invasion. You must show loyalty to the prince. Do not, under any circumstance, attack him. And unless both the Fire Lord and Princess Azula have been killed, you must protect you prince from any attack. Having the Princess on the throne would be just as bad as Ozai."

"Azula is not in the homeland right now. How will you find her?"

"Our scouts say that her ship is heading here now. Every high noble goes to the capital and hides in the fortress during the Day of Black Sun. She'll be there. But you don't have to worry about her. All you have to do is protect Zuko. I know you can do that."

Katara nodded. As she reflected on the plan, she realized that if executed carefully, it would mean the end of a hundred years of war. It was a good plan, too. "Who is leading the invasion?"

"Your father is the military leader, but your brother was the one who came up with the plan, so he's in charge of a lot of it. He's a genius."

Katara started. "My brother? My father?"

"Sokka and Hakoda, right?" Suki verified.

Katara couldn't wrap her mind around this. "But… they're dead. The Fire Nation Navy killed them, burned our fleet… Are you saying they weren't on one of the ships that burned down?" Though confused still, she became excited with hope.

Realizing what had happened, Suki felt no small amount of sympathy for the waterbender. "Oh, Katara, you thought they'd died? Of course you would have. They never thought you'd find out about the attack. They should have realized, though."

"What are you going on about?"

"They burned their own ships. They overthrew the Fire Nation men and took control of the ship. The letter was true, but written from one of your tribesmen, not one of Zheng's men." Katara's mind struggled to come to terms with this new information. She had long ago accepted that her family was dead. She found herself sobbing with relief, crying for the men she'd thought were now in the Spirit World. Suki hugged her close.

"Thank you, Suki. Thank you so much. You have given me the greatest of gifts. I can hope now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 19**

Katara waited. She knew the Day of Black Sun was coming. The royal servants had been preparing a secret fort for days. She didn't know where it was or how she would protect Zuko, but she made sure she was prepared for anything.

Every day, after bending practice, Zuko and Katara practiced their non-bending combat skills. He taught her sword craft. She taught him knives. Both wanted to be sure the other would be safe during the solar eclipse.

"I know you'll still have your bending, but the solar eclipse is when we firebenders are at our weakest. Thieves, rebels, and assassins (no offense) would find it a prime opportunity to attack the palace. Many would not hesitate to attack a waterbender found there."

"Why don't I just join you in the fortress?

Zuko shook his head. "I've tried everything I can to convince them that you should. No one trusts you quite enough to let you in when they are at their weakest."

Katara sighed in frustration. It made sense, but that didn't mean she was going to agree to it! Being locked out would make protecting Zuko that much harder. She would have to sneak in.

So that is what she did.

The day before the eclipse, nobles and their selected servants and guards retreated to the fortress. Katara disguised herself in a female guard's uniform. She would not be able to bend unless in extreme emergencies, but the uniform was disguise enough to allow her to patrol the whole fort. She knew the layout be the end of the afternoon. When the invasion came, she would be the first to reach Zuko's room.

First came the sounds of clanging metal and pounding footsteps. Then shouts rose up. Next, the emergency signal- the steady beating of a gong- spread from the entrance to every corner of the fortress. Finally, a messenger came running through the halls, warning all within hearing range of an invasion.

Katara was already running to Zuko's room, preparing her knives and her sword. But when she got there, she found it empty. The Dao swords lay on the bed, ready to use on short notice, but no one was there to use them.

"Damn it, Zuko!" Katara yelled in frustration. Her curse was drowned out by the clang of the gongs. Every ten seconds, the earth would vibrate with the sound. Katara wondered briefly if the Avatar's blind earthbending teacher would be confused by the noise and vibrations.

She stood at the end of the short hall that led to Zuko's room. She wondered where on earth the prince would have gone without his only defense. Turning left, the hall stretched a hundred feet in either direction.

The Kyoshi assassin's senses spiked to full alert when she heard the sound of soft breathing behind her. She kept her body relaxed and her breathing calm, but remained aware of any change behind her.

'_Closer… closer…and…_' _CLANG._ With one swift move, Katara drew her sword and spun around to block the blow aimed at her head. The invader looked like and Earth Kingdom rebel. The green-toned armor and clothing was a dead giveaway. He pulled his sword back and struck again.

They dueled back and forth, neither really gaining an upper hand. Katara lunged and thrust her sword at the attacker. He blocked it only inches from his throat.

"How are the rebels doing? Has Aang killed the Fire Lord yet?" Katara whispered, recalling the Avatar's name. This threw the man off, and he stumbled back.

"You're the waterbender?"

She bended a small amount of water as proof. "Yes, now tell me, what's happened? I cannot sacrifice my cover if the Avatar has not conquered the Fire Nation." She bended the water back into the hidden pouch and swung with her sword again, but more to test her opponent than to attack.

He blocked easily and followed her lead, testing but not attacking. "Aang killed the Fire Lord. Sokka wounded the princess, but she escaped. I do not think she is dead yet. The invaders are losing and the eclipse ends in four minutes. You have to help me kill the prince."

Katara shook her head. "I can't let you do that." She began attacking with earnest.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Not another word. I can't lose my cover. Now leave," Katara hissed each time she came close to her opponent. Unfortunately, he was stubborn. Instead of retreating, he began attacking with renewed effort.

"I. Will. Kill. The. Prince." The earth rebel seemed determined.

"Over...my…dead…body!" Katara grunted.

"That… can be… arranged!" Katara blocked another blow, this time aimed at her heart, but her eyes slid to something behind her attacker. Zuko had come running up, but had halted mid-stride when he saw the two assassins dueling in the hall.

With a triumphant shout, the rebel disarmed Katara. He swiped the tip of his blade across her sword arm- more a taunting rebuke and a precaution than a mortal wound. Then he spun around to see what had caught her eye. When he saw the prince standing there, he ran, weapon raised, to strike a killing blow.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. Had she been left to mental processing or even instinct, she would not have been able to do anything and Zuko would have died within the next twenty seconds. But she was a Kyoshi assassin, and they were taught not to think in situations like this. Instead, that training kicked in and she just reacted.

Reaching for the gold pin that held her topknot, she sheathed it in a blade of ice and threw it at the Earth Kingdom man.

It reached its target- the side of his neck- sinking into the jugular vein. He staggered, giving Zuko enough time to react. He quickly disarmed the would-be assassin. Katara rushed up to the two men. She melted the ice and withdrew her improvised weapon.

Less than thirty seconds had passed since Katara spotted Zuko. They stood, frozen in place, for another ten seconds before Katara recovered. She knocked out her victim with a quick blow to the head and ran to Zuko. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into his room, picking up her sword on the way.

The angry waterbender slammed the door shut behind them. "Pick up your swords and DO _NOT _PUT THEM DOWN! If I am right, he wasn't the only one sent after you. The eclipse is almost over and the invaders are losing. If we're lucky, we won't have to face any more attacks." Katara looked back at the firebender. She sighed when she saw that he was clearly going into shock.

"Look, Zuko, I know this is all a lot to take in. I know it can be shocking. But I really need you to focus for just a little longer. My arm is bleeding, but I need to make sure you're able to defend yourself before I try to heal it. Take a deep breath and focus. Can you do that for me?"

Zuko nodded. He picked up his Dao swords and slid into a defensive stance next to her. After a few moments, he spoke up. "The eclipse has ended. I can feel my bending again." Katara relaxed from her stance, but held up a hand when Zuko moved to do the same. With the firebender guarding the door, the waterbender ripped a strip of linen from the bed sheets.

The pure white cloth was stained red within seconds of wrapping it around her arm. Katara cursed herself for being foolish enough to not have enough water on hand to heal such a large wound. What if Zuko who had been hurt? She would not have been able to save his life if the wound was fatal.

Next, Katara fixed her hair, repining the topknot so that her hair was out of her face. After analyzing everything else, she slid back into her defensive stance next to Zuko. A few minutes after that, the gongs fell silent. It was eerily still while Katara and Zuko waited, not daring to believe it was over. Then, finally, Zuko lowered his swords.

"How bad is it?"

Katara immediately reported as she would have to a Kyoshi superior. "Ozai is dead, Azula wounded, maybe dead, the assassin would have bled out by now, and I'd guess another ten to-"

"No, how bad is your wound?" Zuko reached out carefully and took hold of her wrist, examining the makeshift bandage.

"Oh. It hurts, and bled a lot, but it's nothing I can't heal as soon as we get back to the palace."

"Why can't you do it now?" Zuko asked, not liking the thought of her being in pain longer than necessary.

"I didn't bring enough water. I had to pretend to be one of the guards," she explained, gesturing to her uniform. "How are you?"

"I left the throne room seconds before my father was attacked and murdered. I saw my 'invincible' sister badly wounded and then watched her die. I saw people being wounded and killed as I ran back here. I watched as my best friend was wounded by, and then killed an assassin who was seconds away from killing me. Physically, I am fine. Mentally, I have seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime."

The irony was that he witnessed only a fraction of the bloodshed that any soldier on active duty would see. But Katara did not point this out. Not yet. First, she had to help him with the damage control and recovery.

A knock on the door startled the two from their thoughts.

"Prince Zuko! The invasion has been suppressed! You are safe now!"

Katara turned to Zuko. "I was never here," she whispered as she melted into the shadows. Zuko opened the door to let the guard in.

The guard stepped inside and bowed low, declaring Zuko the new Fire Lord before reporting the damages. Katara did not hear the report because she slipped out the door and down the halls. She would find Zuko again in a few hours, when they were back in the palace.

That night, after all other tasks had been settled and all major wounds treated, Zuko lay in his bed, unable to sleep.

A strip of light fell across his room when the door opened, then disappeared again when the door closed. Without a word, Katara slipped into bed next to Zuko. He gladly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. It had been a long, hard day, and tomorrow promised to be just as dreadful. They both needed comfort and sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 20 **

_Month 23 day 5: Ozai and Azula were cremated in the traditional Fire Nation way at dawn. In the same ceremony, Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. His first task as the ruler of the nation was to decide the fate of the captured invaders. My father was among those captives. It broke my heart that I could show no sign of recognition to any of the captives I knew. _

_Fortunately, I convinced Zuko to give them a punishment they have a chance of surviving. He did not want any more bloodshed, and the prisons were already filling up quickly. Using my experiences as an argument, I persuaded Zuko's advisors that the worst punishment we could give was to strand them in the desert. It was agreed that the captives would be marched out to the center of the desert and then stranded there while the Fire Nation soldiers escorting them were brought home in hot air balloons. I pray that I have not just condemned anyone to death._

For someone who just lost a father and a sister, Zuko did not grieve much. He explained that his uncle had always been more of a father than Ozai had. Now that Zuko was Fire Lord, he released Iroh from prison and appointed him the position of chief official advisor, which Iroh greatly appreciated.

However, he was affected by his sister's death. There was no love between the siblings, but no one could watch their sister die without being affected in some way.

"She was always the lucky one, the protégé. I have never seen her back down, never seen her lose. She always got what she wanted. Azula was invincible. If they killed her so easily, what could they do to me?"

Katara wrapped her arms around the young Fire Lord. "You survived. They tried to kill you, but you survived. Azula relied on her bending too much, and without it she had little defense. She was too proud to ask for help when she needed it. You know when you need help. You have learned defense in many ways. Survival is second nature for you. You are stronger than she was in that respect."

Zuko shook his head. "I only survived because you were there when the assassin came after me."

Katara kissed the top of his head. "And I will always be there for you, Zuko. So you never have to worry about that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 21**

It had been three weeks since Zuko was crowned. He watched as Katara grew to be even more a part of the Fire Nation court. She was a natural in the art of deception. Her ability to detect cons and ruses made her invaluable to Zuko when people tried to persuade him of something. It also helped her fit in smoothly with the nobles. They stopped seeing her as a Water Tribe peasant and stared seeing her as part of the court.

"Lady Katara! It is nice to see you again!" one of the men greeted.

"Admiral Zheng! How have you been? You just returned from sea, have you not?" Katara smiled fondly at him.

"Indeed I have. It appears we have much catching up to do. There have been many changes since last I was here. I am going to that new tea shop in town if you would care to join me."

Katara smiled and took the arm he offered her. "I would be delighted to join you."

Zuko watched as they walked out together. Something must have slipped through his carefully controlled expression because Iroh stopped beside him.

"She is a beautiful young woman, and she has adapted well to a new way of life. I expect there will be quite a few young men seeking her hand in marriage in the near future."

Zuko looked at his uncle sharply. "Do you think I do not realize this? But there is nothing I can do. She may choose whomever she wishes- she has already proven that no one, not even her father, can force her to do anything. And I must marry someone who will strengthen the family bloodlines and provide a suitable heir to the throne."

"And what woman is stronger than she? If you love her, Zuko, show her. If she loves you in return, marry her. You are the Fire Lord now. No one can command you to do otherwise."

Zuko looked after the waterbender her loved. She was indeed both beautiful and strong. Iroh was right; she would make an amazing Fire Lady. But how does a man win the affections of a woman like her?

"Did you do anything special for her these past weeks? It was the twentieth anniversary of her birth two weeks ago."

"Really? She did not tell me. I shall have to do something for her tonight, then." He searched his mind for an idea.

"Buy her a gift, or some flowers. Take her out to dinner. Show her that you think she deserves to be treated well."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Uncle.

"Do you have plans this evening, Katara?" Zuko asked when he passed her in the hall.

"No, I do not. I think I will just change into something casual, and then go into the gardens to meditate. The sunset is supposed to be especially beautiful and the moon is half full tonight."

"That sounds much more pleasant than my plans. I have some paperwork to finish."

"Paperwork does not appeal to you?" she teased. "Well… goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara." Zuko watched her walk down the hall, then turned and hurried to his own rooms to change his clothes.

Five minutes later, he was dressed in a simple pair of pants, a tunic, and a long cloak. He was standing in the shadows of Katara's receiving rooms, waiting for her to walk out. It was only a minute later that she did, dressed similarly to him.

The firebender snuck up behind the waterbender to wrap an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. The guards must not see me." He whispered before letting her go.

"Then I guess we better sneak out the back windows," Katara whispered in return, reaching for her own cloak.

The two climbed out a window and up onto the roof. Ducking, crawling, leaping, and running across the slopes of tiles, they made it to the outer wall and then down to the street unnoticed. They ran for another few blocks then ducked into an alley, panting and laughing.

"Oh my goodness… that was the… most fun I've had… in ages!" Katara gasped out, "What was…that for…though?"

"Because I didn't think…you'd want guards following us…on our…night out to town… Come on, follow me." Zuko drew his hood up to hide his face and Katara did the same.

The young ruler led his friend through the city. The sun touched the horizon and lit the city with a fiery glow. Eventually Zuko stopped at a restaurant. He walked in and chose a table in the back corner. After a waitress took their orders, Katara turned to Zuko.

"The finest red wine? The chef's specialty? What is this all about, Lee?" she asked him, automatically reverting to his pseudonym.

"Well, Kala, tonight I felt we should celebrate. Really, we should have celebrated two weeks ago, but _someone_ forgot to tell me it was her birthday."

Katara looked slightly embarrassed. "That's what this is all about? Really, it's not that important. You have many more important things to worry about, especially with the war council back in session."

Zuko frowned. "You are one of the most important things in my life, No meeting could ever be more important than you. And you deserve to be treated specially, even more so on your birthday. So please enjoy this night with me while we can."

Katara smiled, both flattered and pleased that her plan was playing out perfectly. So she agreed to do what he said and enjoyed the night. They ate until they were full. After leaving the restaurant, they found a group of musicians playing in a courtyard and danced until they were dizzy. They roamed the city, watching the street performers that came out at night with magic tricks and performance bending.

It was past midnight when they snuck back into Katara's room. Standing in the receiving room, Zuko turned to Katara.

"One last thing…" he pulled out a small box from his cloak pocket. He opened it to reveal a necklace of gold. "Happy Birthday Katara."

The waterbender gasped. It was beautiful. A delicate chain was strung through a setting of fine gold strands twisting upward. Held in the fragile-looking setting was a large fire-red gem that reflected back colors from gold to persimmon to crimson. "It's beautiful."

Zuko picked it up out of the box and walked behind Katara. "May I?" She lifted her hair out of the way as he clasped the chain around her neck. The waterbender reached up to touch the pearl. Then, in a very un-Katara-like way, she giggled and blushed.

"What's so amusing?"

"In the Northern Water Tribe, where my grandmother is from, young men carve and give a necklace to the girl they are betrothed to. It is a promise to marry and a sign of devotion and affection." She turned to face Zuko.

"Well, it's not a promise to marry, but devotion and affection aren't too far from the truth." Watching carefully to judge her reaction, Zuko tilted her chin up and leaned down to press his lips against hers. The kiss was brief and Zuko stepped away from the woman in front of him.

"Goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Zuko. Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Katara turned and walked onto her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath. She knew what she should have done. Steeling her resolve, she turned and opened the door. Thankfully, Zuko had not yet left. He turned to face her when he heard the door open.

"Zuko." He walked slowly back to her, a question in his eyes. He stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Katara?" The young woman reached up and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her. He kissed her back with equal passion. She parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. Zuko backed her into the bedroom, letting the door swing closed behind them. Katara pulled him across the room and sat down on the bed.

Still kissing her, Zuko gently pushed her down onto the pillows. When they broke apart, Katara kicked off her shoes and unclasped her cloak. Then she unclasped Zuko's cloak as he pulled off his boots.

"Stay here tonight," Katara requested softly.

"Anything for you," Zuko replied, kissing her once more before laying down onto the pillows beside her. Katara rested her head on his chest and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Zuko was asleep not too long after that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 22**

It was only a week after that that Zuko decided he loved Katara and wanted her to be the one ruling beside him. But first, he had to convince his advisors that she was the right one to be queen. He called a private meeting with all his advisors, lead, or course, by Iroh. Zuko hopped Iroh still approved of his choice. It would be nearly impossible to persuade the others without his support.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I have called you here to discuss an important issue," Zuko began. "I have been thinking, and I believe it is time I found a woman to marry."

The noblemen nodded or began to voice their approval. Iroh held up a hand for silence. "I suppose you already have a woman in mind, nephew?"

"Indeed I do, uncle. She is loyal and brave, as well as cunning and a powerful bender. She has already proven her value to the court and her devotion to the Fire Nation. I believe Lady Katara is worthy of the title Fire Lady."

There was an immediate uproar at his last statement. Zuko held up his hand for silence. "One at a time. I will explain my reasoning to you, if I must. Uncle, what do you think?"

Iroh looked up at the ceiling, reflecting carefully on the possibility of the waterbender becoming a Fire Lady. After a minute, he met Zuko's eyes. "I believe Lady Katara is a wonderful choice for a wife. She is indeed a strong, not to mention beautiful, young woman. She is intelligent and her experiences have made her wise beyond her years."

"But she is a waterbender!" One of the advisors exclaimed.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Perhaps you would like to elaborate?" Zuko said dryly.

The nobleman sputtered. He did not dare question her loyalty or her right to the throne- that would be disrespecting the Fire Lord by questioning his judgment. Another man spoke up for him.

"I believe General Chenglei means that as a waterbender, would she be able to produce an heir who is a strong firebender? I do not think the people would take kindly to a waterbender for Fire Lord, assuming that they even accept one as Fire Lady."

Zuko smiled wryly. "Have we not been taught that firebending is the dominant art? If that be the case, then fire would trump water in a child's inherited bending abilities" He twisted their own argument for imperialism against them. They could not disagree with their own warped logic.

Another man spoke up. "Lord Hu raises a valid concern. Would the people accept Lady Katara as their queen?"

Iroh answered this time. "The people do not yet know her. The nobles have already accepted her. If those proud men and women can be swayed by her charm, why not the general public?"

So that was how it was agreed that Katara would be presented to the public to court their approval while Zuko courted her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 23**

Zuko read the report and sighed, resting his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do about this?

Katara walked into Zuko's study. When she saw his posture, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

Zuko looked up. "The rebels in Omashu have taken the city. The governor's family fled weeks ago, but rebel forces have prevented any communication until now. Our soldiers are camped a few miles outside the city. Many are wounded and morale is low. I don't know what to do about this."

Katara hesitated, unsure herself. Of course, the Earth Kingdom could do with one less Fire Nation army, but she didn't know if that decision would end well for either her or Zuko. She had a reputation to uphold and he needed his people's support. She thought for a minute, then remembered that she did not have to make any decisions. Zuko was the one in power.

"Well, you have several options. You could bring them home; you could order them to attack again; they could stand by for an opportunity; or you could visit them and see what they need and want. Think carefully about each option. There are many factors that could influence the success of each decision."

Katara stayed with Zuko as he debated the pros and cons of each move, the effects of and on the soldiers' morale, and how each move might be executed. Finally, Zuko and Katara agreed that a visit to the stranded troops was necessary. They set a date and made the necessary arrangements. It would take at least a week, if they hurried.

At dawn on the day of departure, Zuko watched as the necessary supplies was loaded onto the ship. With a sigh, he walked up the gangplank and boarded the vessel. He still didn't really like ships.

The crew hurried from place to place, checking over every detail to be sure that the voyage would go smoothly. Among the men was a single woman who observed everything with a slight frown, as if the ship was not quite up to her expectations.

"Katara?" Zuko walked up to the woman. Without turning her attention away from what she was watching, she said, "I still prefer Water Tribe ships to this hunk of metal. I don't understand how it works. My brother could; he's got an engineer's mind, but I don't. Besides, it feels too cold and impersonal, no matter how efficient it is."

Zuko shook his head. "What are you doing here, Katara? You are supposed to be helping Uncle while I am away."

"And miss all the fun?" She asked, almost sarcastically, "Besides, Iroh had everything under control."

"Katara-"

"And those soldiers are injured. They need a healer."

"Katara-" Zuko warned.

"Scold me all you like. You can't stop me, short of imprisoning me. I have no ties to the Fire Nation except you, and you know it. You can't force me to stay here."

Zuko sighed in defeat. He did know it. Too often he took her company and loyalty for granted, but never did he forget that he had little, if any, power over her.

"Well, then I'd better not another word about how Water Tribe ships are better than the Fire Nation's." Katara just grinned.

It was a long journey, and the party accompanying the young Fire Lord was weary by the time they reached their destination. As it was late in the evening, they rushed through formalities and set up their tents to sleep.

The next morning, Zuko and his team were invited to eat breakfast with the officers. Only Zuko stayed after, to discuss what to do next. The others mingled with the soldiers. Some, like Katara, were healers, and headed toward the hospital tents. The waterbender silently scoffed at the doctors, until she saw just how many soldiers had been injured. It would take several days for her to get through them all, even if there had only been minor injuries. She directed half of the healers to do what they could to help the most seriously wounded, and the other half to treat the minor injuries. '_With any luck, the minor injuries will heal on their own by the time I get to them,' _she thought.

Katara worked all morning on the men who were most seriously wounded. Most were either unconscious or delirious when she came to them. All were peacefully asleep when she left. She didn't rest until the midday meal, while others went to fetch her more water from a nearby stream.

Finally, she reached the men who were lucid. She approached the first man cautiously, trying to show that she meant no harm. She would not try to deceive these men, and they would most likely be frightened if they did not understand what she was doing.

"My name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I am a healer. Will you let me heal you?" He just looked at her, not comprehending. "I am a waterbender. Some of us have the ability to heal with our bending. Will you let me heal you?" she repeated.

With some difficulty, he spoke. "Why… are you… here?"

"I am a friend of Fire Lord Zuko. I am here to help you." After a moment, the soldier nodded.

Katara quickly healed his head wound and broken ribs, then moved on to the next patient. She repeated her question. This man, who had seen what she had done for the last, nodded.

"I don't care who you are, so long as you can end the pain." This man, Katara saw, was still bleeding from several deep knife wounds. She figured they must have been infected, or they would have closed up on their own by now.

The list of injuries went on and on. The waterbender shuddered to think of what they looked like weeks ago, when they received these wounds. By midafternoon, word had spread. Everyone in the hospital tents knew of the waterbender who erased injuries in minutes. Even so, there were some men who refused her help. She was not offended- old habits die hard. Besides, if they really needed her help, they would ask for it tomorrow after their companions were up and walking around.

An unfamiliar Fire Nation healer came rushing up. "Lady Katara?"

Katara turned. "Yes?"

"Word of your abilities has spread. Please, come. There are soldiers who are in need of your help."

Katara gestured around her. "These men need help, too."

The healer shook his head. "These men will survive for another day. There are other men who may not."

Katara frowned, but agreed to follow the other healer. He led her to a separate tent. This one was just as large, but much less crowded.

"There were many more in here, but they have passed into the Spirit World. We believe it is some sort of poison making these men ill, but it is unfamiliar to us. Even those few who have recovered physically are permanently scarred. They say the poison freezes their veins, and they still are unable to bend."

Katara shuddered. What kind of horrible poison robs a person of their bending abilities? "I will do what I can for them." She approached the first man. Only a single, shallow cut about six inches long marred his skin. It should have healed on its own days ago.

Katara carefully brought her water to his skin. She could sense the poison in his veins, but could not reach it. Finally, she found the poison. But when she tried to touch it with her bending, it burned her. Far from freezing her, the poison felt like searing heat. With a gasp, Katara withdrew.

She thought for a moment, then tried again. This time, she did not use water. She bended the poison directly. It was much more difficult to direct it through the man's veins and out the cut than to simply neutralize it like she would have done for any other poison. A nurse rushed up with a large vial.

"He is still not well, but now that the poison is gone, he should get better on his own. I hope he will be able to bend again, but I simply do not know."

Katara moved on to the next man, and the next. It was difficult work, and she was already tired. But she persevered, even when she needed help walking from one patient to the next.

Zuko walked out of the meeting. They had made progress, though not nearly as much as he had hoped. The head doctor of the makeshift hospital approached him.

With a bow, he said, "That waterbender of yours is a miracle. Where did you find her?"

Zuko smirked. "She would resent the implication that I own her, and probably freeze you to a tree for suggesting it. And she found me, a long time ago. Katara is indeed a miracle. Where is she now? I have not seen her since breakfast."

The other man directed him to one of the tents. "That is where our most seriously injured men are. I will be pleasantly surprised if she can heal those men."

Zuko walked to the tent, but stopped just inside the doorway. These men did not look injured, but some instinct said that there was something very wrong with them. He stopped the first healer he saw. "What is wrong with these men?"

"My Lord, it is a poison, one that attacks a bender's abilities."

"You mean…"

"Those who do not die from it are left without the power to bend. But Lady Katara is helping. We hope that once she is able to remove the poison, the men will be able to heal naturally."

"Where is she now?"

"She is with another patient, Fire Lord. Over there." Zuko followed the healer's pointed direction and found Katara. She sat next to a pallet, leaning over the poisoned soldier. He could tell from the slump of her shoulders and the slow movements of her arms and hands that she was very tired.

Zuko waited until she was finished before he approached her, so as not to interrupt her concentration. He put a hand on her shoulder. When Katara looked up, his eyes widened in shock. He had never seen her look so ill. She was beyond exhaustion, and she looked almost pained.

"Katara come with me," he commanded.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" He ignored her weak protests and helped her stand. "Zuko, they need help."

"And you need rest. You cannot help them like this."

"Zuko-"

"Think, Katara. What good would it do anyone of you got hurt? You'll kill yourself like this." Still Katara resisted. Zuko sighed. "And you're more likely to hurt someone instead of helping them if you are this ill."

Katara finally gave in to his arguments. She knew how right he was. Water-healing was difficult, even more so when she had to work through each vein and capillary. She could seriously hurt someone with the slightest mistake.

Zuko lead her out of the tent, supporting her weight. When she stumbled, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style. He walked past her tent and into his, lying her down on the pallet. Zuko took off his heave armor, and then lay down beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 24**

After a month with the soldiers, Zuko, Katara, and their team left the camp. She never found out what Zuko had decided to tell the soldiers to do, but, she thought, some questions were better left unasked.

While they were in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko decided to take a tour of the Fire Nation's colonies. He arranged for the other healers to return to the capital, and tried to convince Katara to go with them, but she was adamant. There were a few things she'd like to discuss with him about the colonies…

One at a time, each colony was explored. Zuko requested reports on the economic status, the ratio of fire to earth people living there, and how well the two peoples got along. Both Katara and Zuko were surprised but pleased to see that in some of the oldest colonies, they lived together peacefully. The soldiers were more like peacekeepers; the people did not discriminate against each other based on nationality.

Other colonies, however, were not as peaceful. Katara remembered one in particular. She had been there once before, on a training mission with the Kyoshi warriors. She befriended a young man, Haru, before he was arrested and imprisoned on a metal island out in the water where all the earthbenders in the colony were kept.

Once again, Zuko was surprised by the state of his colony. This time, the surprise was not pleasant. Katara convinced him to walk among the earthbenders. While he spoke to the leaders of the inmates, Katara sought out Haru.

She found him alone near the edge of the ship, looking at the shoreline, avoiding the Fire Nation visitors.

"Haru," she called. He turned, with a look of surprise, then confusion, and finally recognition.

"Lina? Or is it Katara?" He asked, using first the pseudonym she'd used on that mission so long ago, and then the name she'd given him once she had entrusted him (unwisely, perhaps) with her secret.

"Katara. I go by Katara these days." Haru nodded, and then studied her. She suddenly felt self-conscious of the red silks and gold jewelry.

"Well. What happened to the green-clad peasant I remember? You look like a Fire Nation princess," he teased, but she detected a note of resentment under his light tone.

"That was a long time ago. Another lifetime, it seems," she emphasized. Realization and relief flashed in his eyes and he grinned. Haru knew she was on another mission.

"And how is this life treating you? Has it been a long one?"

"I have found much success in this life. It has been long, and I expect I have many years yet to live." Haru nodded. He could guess why a mission involving the Fire Lord would take many years.

"I wish you the best of success and happiness in your new life, then. Just don't forget about the people you have met in the last one."

"Why do you think I am here? I am trying to persuade Lord Zuko to end this awful imprisonment." She explained that Zuko has lived in the Earth Kingdom before, and that they have seen earth and fire people living harmoniously together. Haru was amazed by the news.

After a little more discussion, they turned to lighter, friendlier conversation. Banter and witty humor flew back and forth between the two. They relaxed and even laughed a little.

Zuko's attention was caught by the sound of Katara's laughter. It was so out of place here in the oppressive prison. He turned and saw her talking to a young man clad in the prisoner's tunic and pants. With a flash of jealousy, he saw how effortlessly they reached out to each other, emotionally and physically. He glared when the earthbender reached out and pulled Katara into a tight hug. '_Who is this man, and how does he know Katara?_'

Schooling his expression, he turned back to the middle-aged man he was talking to. A wise leader, the man had done his best to keep his people alive. Zuko respected him for that.

By sundown, Zuko and Tyro had come to an agreement. Unwilling to leave before it was official, Zuko ordered a table, lamps, scrolls, and ink to be brought to him.

Zuko dictated the terms of the agreement to two soldiers- one to write in the script of official court business, and one in a script that the earthbenders could read.

The earthbenders would be released back to their homes, and the Fire Nation soldiers would help them rebuild their town. In return, the earth people would take an oath of peace, forbidding them from revolting or overthrowing the Fire Nation's control. Zuko hoped it would not be long before he could remove the cruel warden and appoint a tolerant governor. He would see to it as soon as he was back in the capital.

When they camped outside the town for the evening, Katara approached the Fire Lord. She sat down next to him beside the cooking fire, and put her hand on his arm to catch his attention.

"Thank you. You have done a wonderful thing for these people- for my friend. You worked very quickly for such an important agreement, and you did well by it."

Again Zuko wondered how she had met the earthbender. Bu there was plenty of time for that later; he was tired now.

"The credit is yours- I have learned much about other peoples from you. You were the one who made me look at the world from another point of view." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before returning to his tent. Katara sat down in his place and watched the fire, mulling over how much her life had changed since the elders proposed this plot.

She pulled out her journal and began writing down the date. It made her pause. Forgetting everything else, she wrote down three sentences, ripped out the page, and tossed it into the fire. When she was sure the paper was burned to ash, she stood up and went into her own tent.

_Month 30, day 4: Eight days from now is the first winter solstice after my twentieth birthday. If I were still in the Southern Water Tribe, tonight would be celebrated as my coming of age ceremony and Father would be approached for permission to court me. That will never happen now. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 25 **

After another week of travel, they were back in the capital. Like the others, Katara went straight to her room to sleep. They had traveled hard to make it back so quickly. When she woke, she bathed and found a quiet place to meditate. For the first time, she turned down the invitation to dinner with Zuko, and requested a small meal in her quarters instead.

On the winter solstice, Katara spent the day alone. She wanted no reminders of the Fire Nation, or, rather, as few as possible.

She dismissed her servants for the day, dressing herself in the simple blue dress she had requested months ago. Finding her favorite part of the royal gardens- a large pond filled with water lilies and hidden by willows- she waded out to the deepest part of the water. Katara spent the day surrounded by her element- meditating, swimming, bending, diving- keeping the water cooled to almost freezing point. No firebender would interrupt her today, she thought.

When the moon rose, she stared mournfully at its reflection on the rippling water. She was tempted to perform the coming-of-age ceremony herself, but it required at least one other woman to be done properly.

'_Besides, I am Fire Nation now. There is no room for Water Tribe traditions here,_' she thought, feeling a pang of nostalgia anyway.

Looking up at the silvery disk of light in the sky, she called to the moon spirit. "Oh Yuwei, I miss them so much. Do you miss your people? Can you empathize? Or do you feel close to them still because all water people are of the moon?"

Katara thought of the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe, where the spirits of the moon and the water swam together in an eternal dance. No, Yuwei could not relate. She was further from her people than she had been as a human, when Katara had known her, but she was still with them. At least she was with Katara, too, in some ways.

Reluctant to leave her haven, Katara lay down by the shore. With the soft earth as a bed, the water for a blanket and the moon guarding her, Katara slept peacefully.

Zuko frowned. Katara had not shown up for breakfast again. Asking around, he only got the same reply- no one had seen her since yesterday morning. When her handmaid has gone to wake her this morning, she'd found the room empty, the bed untouched. Katara has not slept there last night.

Hesitant to raise an alarm, he simply said to keep an eye out for the missing woman. Zuko decided to look in the gardens to see if she was walking or meditating.

After an hour and a half searching, he came upon the Willow Grove. It had never been of interest to him, but it was worth searching. He thought he vaguely remembered a pond there…

There, across the pond, lying half in the water, Zuko saw Katara. She wasn't moving. Trying to keep calm, he prayed to every spirit he knew that she was alright. He cursed his inability to simply go across the water, and ran around the pond to reach the waterbender.

"Katara? Katara, are you alright?" Katara blinked awake, still half asleep. Zuko touched her cheek, then recoiled. Her skin was colder than anyone's he had ever felt before. He gathered her into his arms and tried his best to warm her. Thankfully, her pulse was steady, if a bit faint.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, slightly confused. Then she remembered why she was laying on the ground soaking wet. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zuko. I never meant to disappear like that."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and held her tighter. "Never mind that. I just thank the Spirits you are alright. I couldn't find you- no one had seen you since yesterday. When I saw you laying here, in the water- I'd thought- Spirits! If anything had happened to you-"

"Zuko," Katara interrupted his rambling, "I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm here. Calm down," she soothed, surprised by the strength of his concern.

After a minute, Zuko pulled back a bit, only to pull her in again. This time, he kissed her full on the mouth. The thought of Water Tribe suitors still lingering in her mind, Katara almost pulled back. But she shoved down the thought and kissed him back.

Zuko kissed her soundly until he had to pull back to breathe. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. He noted, pleased for several reasons, that Katara's skin had warmed up considerably.

"Well, good morning. What was that for?"

Zuko ignored her question and asked his own. "Where have you been? What were you doing in the water?"

Katara looked at him with some humor. "I've been here, in the pond. I'm a waterbender, Zuko. We tend to like being in the water."

Zuko scowled, not in the mood for jokes. "You know what I mean."

Katara tried to pull away, but the firebender kept his hold on her, refusing to let her go. "I spent the day meditating and bending. I was awake until late in the night. I suppose I fell asleep here on the shore."

Zuko wasn't satisfied with that answer; he could tell she wasn't telling him something. But before he could demand further explanation, Katara's stomach growled loudly. He sighed. "Let's get you inside. You need food, and some dry clothes." He noticed, for the first time, that she was wearing blue. He hadn't seen that color on her since she was caught on his ship leaving the South Pole. It was a sharp reminder of how out of place she really was in his world, and it disconcerted him.

After that one morning, Katara was more careful not to worry Zuko, who was keeping a close watch on her. She stayed in the main garden and was never out for more than a few hours at a time. She ate with Zuko again, and never put the blue dress back on.

Never the less, her behavior was still strange. She was near the water far more often than she had been before, and would often stay out late to watch the moon. She ate only the blander foods during meals. And, for the first time, she wore her mother's necklace while she was on a mission.

After a week of this, Zuko and Iroh grew very worried by her change in behavior. Zuko tried talking to her several times, with no success. Then Iroh tried. Katara must have finally said something, because he looked slightly reassured after that.

Zuko asked his uncle what she had said, but all he said was "Her coming of age ceremony would have been last week," before walking off. Zuko walked off, not sure how that explained the waterbender's strange behavior.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 26**

"What are you doing, Zuko? Where are you taking me?" The young Fire Lord led the waterbender down a hall and into a previously empty room. It had been difficult to arrange, but the look of surprise and delight on her face when he opened the door was well worth the effort. A low table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by soft furs and suede cushions. A low fire sat in a stone basin, slowly roasting two fish fillets. A variety of foods unfamiliar to Zuko adorned the table. There was no red or gold anywhere in the room.

"I know it's not the same, but I hope it is close enough to remind you of your home."

Katara slowly walked into the room, eyes wide, taking in the sights and smells from the Southern Water Tribe. She sat down next to the table and picked up one of the furs, hugging it to herself.

"The Fire Nation is my home. I am Fire Nation now," she protested softly, without much conviction.

Zuko sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Never forget who you are. You were born and raised in the Water Tribes. Your family is from there, as your ancestors were. Even if you have adopted the Fire Nation, your home is the Water Tribe."

Katara's eyes watered. She dropped the fur and flung her arms around Zuko instead. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. How on earth did you manage to find these things?"

"It took a while, but eventually we found them in various Earth Kingdom ports near the Fire Nation colonies. The earth merchants no doubt were surprised to see fire people buying Water Tribe goods. Especially the furs."

Katara laughed, imagining the strange scene. She pulled back, looking at the array of dishes prepared for her. "Sea prunes! You found sea prunes!"

It wasn't until after dinner that Katara thought to ask, "What is all this for, anyway?"

Zuko smiled. "Someone forgot to tell me that she came of age two weeks ago. You seem to not like sharing important dates with us."

Katara shrugged. "It didn't seem to matter. It is a Water Tribe tradition, not Fire Nation."

"But it was important to you, wasn't it? Was that why you were out in the water in the Solstice?"

"Yes. That was the night the ceremony would have been held. If I had been in the tribe still, the woman would have gathered together outside the village. After that, potential suitors could formally ask my father's permission to court me," Katara admitted.

"Ah, that reminds me. I have a gift for you." Zuko reached into a pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to Katara. "Congratulations, Katara. You're officially an adult now."

Katara eyed the box curiously. Opening it, she gasped. It was a necklace. A long, delicate silver chain was dotted with seed pearls. At the bottom hung a tiny stoppered bottle carved from a white shell-like material. It was not bigger than half the length of her finger.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"The merchants from the Northern Water Tribe said it is filled with some kind of special water. From an oasis of some sort. Is there an oasis at the north pole?"

Katara's eyes widened. "The Spirit Oasis? This is Spirit Water! Zuko, this is much too valuable!" Despite her protest, she clutched the bottle tightly, careful not to damage it.

The firebender smiled. "Nothing is as valuable as your happiness. I'd trade half the world for that."

"You rule half the world," Katara pointed out.

"And I would walk away from it all if it would make you happy," he replied seriously.

This made Katara pause. She held a great amount of power in her hands right now. She had to admit that kind of scared her.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Would you like help putting that on?" He gestured to the necklace. Katara nodded, carefully handing the chain to him and lifting her hair out of the way.

"There you go." Zuko fastened the clasp and kissed the back of her neck. Katara looked down at the necklace, then blushed suddenly. "What?"

"In the Water Tribe," she explained shyly, "a young man will give a necklace to a young woman when he proposes to her. They are all but married when she accepts the proposal and wears the necklace."

"You mentioned that tradition once. Tell me about it," Zuko requested. Katara told him about the details she knew of. When she finished explaining that, Zuko asked about other traditions she'd grown up with. She told him about her home- where the sun never set in the summer and never rose in the winter, but the tundra was lit by the Spirit Lights that danced across the sky. She told him about the great tiger-seal hunts and penguin sledding and the nights they would gather in the central igloo around a big fire and listen to the elders tell the stories of their culture.

Zuko was interested by these tales, but even more fascinating was the musical tones of Katara's voice, the way her eyes lit up at a particularly fond memory, and the way she used her arms and hands to illustrate an image or emphasize an emotion.

When she yawned, Zuko decided it was time to sleep. He directed her to a large pile of sleeping furs on the other side of the room. Katara undressed to her underwear, and Zuko followed suit. The waterbender crawled under the furs and smiled. "Just like the igloos at home."

Zuko dimmed the fire so that only the glowing coals remained, and then slid in next to Katara. She was half asleep already, but she moved so that she was curled up against Zuko's side. He wrapped an arm around her middle and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Zuko. This is the best thing anyone could have given me," Katara murmured.

Zuko sighed quietly. "Anything for you. I love you." He did not know if she heard him- she was sound asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 27**

Zuko was constantly on the move, touring the cities and towns of his nation, seeing what needed to be done. Katara went with him, helping the people in any way she could. The Fire Lord noted that while the upper-class men and women were charmed by her quick wit and perceptive intelligence, the lower class came to love her for her kindness and compassion. Even when she was dressed in silks and gold, she would not hesitate to reach out to hug a child or heal the sick. It was easy to overlook the fact that she was an outsider when she was the only one who gave hope and relief to those in need.

"Where are we going today, Zuko?" Katara asked, looking at one of the maps laid out in the ship's navigation room.

"There is one last island I wish to visit, though this is more for personal reasons than politics." No one lives there, but it is a great part of our culture. I think you will enjoy it."

The island Zuko wanted to see was at the northern outskirts of the nation proper. Katara looked up and saw two tall mountains, half-hidden by clouds. She was amazed by their impressive height.

Zuko, Katara, and a few others saddled up the mongoose lizards and began riding up a winding trail to the top of one of the mountains.

When they stopped for a mid-day meal near the peak, Zuko told Katara about the legend surrounding the peaks.

"Thousands of years ago, it is said, the great dragons were the rulers of the world. One dragon fell in love with one of the Ocean's children, a river spirit.

"The dragon asked the Badger Moles of the Earth Kingdome to build for him two mountains, so tall that the peaks were accessible to only the creatures of the sky. The air-bison were common there. The insides of the mountains were hollowed out to create vast chambers- underground palaces.

"The dragon took the water spirit to this island and placed her in one of caves, where she lived the rest of her time in this world. The dragon resided in the one across the valley, so that they would always be near each other."

By this time they had continued on with their journey. They were fast approaching the entrance to the cave that Zuko sought.

"The dragon had filled his mountain with fire and molten earth- a volcano."

Zuko and Katara dismounted and walked into the cave. They walked a short distance in the dark until the passage opened up to a well-lit cavern.

"The river spirit, however, was unhappy in the hot, airless caves. She prayed to the spirits of the moon and the ocean for relief. Then it rained. Never had there been a rain as heavy as this, and there has not been one since.

"The spirit used her bending to flood her stone palace. She froze the water until it covered every rock. Her stone caverns became an ice palace."

Katara gasped in awe; the sight before her was magnificent. A fissure in the vaulted ceiling let in natural light that was reflected thousands of times off of the planes and crystals of ice.

"Because of the high altitude, the ice never melted. And so the island of the two mountains- one of fire, the other of ice- came to be," Zuko finished his tale.

"Zuko… it's magnificent!" Katara whispered in awe. She stood in the middle of the cavern and looked around her. This room alone could probably fit her entire village easily. And she could see other tunnels that no doubt lead to other chambers just as vast as this one.

The cavern was filled with the sound of running water. Katara looked and found a waterfall running down one of the far walls. It disappeared under the ice beneath her feat, where she could watch it flow in a river until it met the stone wall across the chamber. From there, it dropped off and fell down to what Katara supposed was another chamber, beneath this one.

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought you might like it. Come, let's explore the next room."

With each new wonder, Katara's delight grew. She fell in love with the icy refuge- it felt like a glimpse of home in this foreign land. Fire was still so strange to her. The ice, she knew.

Zuko watched the waterbender, her excitement infectious. Before they had seen every chamber, but long after they should have turned back, the pair began making their way to the first chamber.

"Katara, wait," Zuko touched her shoulder to make her stop. She turned to him with a curious look. "I have something I'd like to say."

She waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"My advisors feel that I should take a wife soon. It would reassure my people and seal my claim to the throne when I have an heir. I must, however, choose wisely. There are many things a Fire Lord's wife must be, and several things that she will be expected to do. Katara, I trust you like I trust no other, except my uncle. You are wise and strong and have done many things to help me and my people already. I owe much to you, too much to ever repay. Yet, I wish to ask you one more thing."

"You wish me to help you choose a wife?" Katara guessed.

"No. No, I have already chosen. Katara, I have thought this over for many, many weeks. Though I have no doubt that there will be some difficulties, and that being my queen is no easy task, I believe I have made the right decision for both myself and my nation.

"Katara, with the understanding that you have every right to accept or refuse, and that either way you will always be the one who holds my heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?"

With that, Zuko pulled out a box from his pocket. He presented the gift to her with a flourish. It was a necklace. A beautiful but modest gold chain held a charm a few inches below her collarbone. The charm was crafted in intricate detail. A golden phoenix curved elegantly around a silver dragon. Looking closely, Katara noticed the strange shape of the great lizard. '_A water dragon_,' she realized. The necklace was beautiful.

"Yes. Yes, I accept your proposal. I shall become your wife and queen."

Zuko pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her, overjoyed by her acceptance. Then she turned as he helped her put the necklace on. She felt him clasp the chain around her neck- a symbol of her promise to him and of the fate she was now bound to.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 28**

Katara sat on a comfortable chair in her bedroom, staring out the window. Several attendants bustled around her, preforming the various tasks that needed to be done. Her personal possessions were being moved to the Queen's suit and preparations for the wedding were well under way. Katara ignored them all.

Soon after the full moon had risen, Ju Di shooed everyone out of the apartment and directed Katara to get some sleep.

"Tomorrow you will begin your day at sunrise. It most likely will not calm down until well after midnight. You need all your rest."

With little ceremony, Katara complied. This was her last night as an unmarried woman, and she was determined to make the most of it. Stretching out luxuriously, the Kyoshi assassin, who never took a bed for granted, fell sound asleep quickly.

Zuko, as always, woke up when he felt the sun rise. He grinned. Today, after waiting so long, Katara would be officially, undeniably, and irrevocably his. Nothing could have dampened his happiness.

He began his day with his usual exercises and meditation. Usually, he would break his fast with Katara each morning, but today they would not be permitted to see each other until the wedding.

Instead, he was greeted by Iroh, who looked about as happy as Zuko felt. The two firebenders ate while discussing what needed to be done still. The young Fire Lord eagerly complied with each ceremony and routine required of him, knowing that each one was a step closer to his love.

Katara, on the other hand, was less eager. She complied without complaint, but she disliked the elaborate, flowery ceremony of it all.

After a quick breakfast at sunrise, Katara was formally "presented" to Agni, bowing to the rising sun. Then she stood still as various people she did not know preformed different rituals for luck, a blessed marriage, fertility, and other blessings. She noticed that some of the phrases were obviously altered to fit her heritage and element.

By then, it was almost mid-morning. Ju Di frantically herded her into the bathroom, stripped her down and helped her into a hot bath.

Several other women came in to help. Katara was used to bathing with other women- she had done so in both the southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island- but she was slightly uncomfortable with the servant women rubbing soaps and oils all over her body.

When her hair and body were washed, the women went to work waxing and plucking any body hair they deemed "undesirable". The waterbender was unfamiliar with this practice, but gritted her teeth and ignored the pain. More scented oils were rubbed into her skin and hair. Her soft brown locks were combed and left to air-dry.

Her eyes were lined with a stripe of black paint and her lips were tinted red. Her nails were filed and buffed. When she was completely dry (which took much longer than necessary, as the waterbender had repeatedly pointed out), they put her in her under-robes. The wedding robes would come later. Katara sat patiently as her hair was pulled, twisted, tied, pinned, and decorated into an elaborate updo. As Fire Lilies were pinned into her hair, Katara shuddered. She remembered the first time she'd seen the beautiful flower. That was when Hama had forcefully taught her how to bloodbend…

It was about an hour before noon when Katara finally got to see her wedding robes. She had seen the in-progress work for the final fitting, but she had never seen the final embroidery or detail work.

Despite Zuko's offer of using blue, or at least purple, Katara had elected to stick with the traditional red silk. Since she was being presented to the people as their new Fire Lady, she'd better look as if she belonged there.

Katara gasped at the sight of the kimono-like robes. Gold and silver threads were stitched into an elegant design of two intertwining dragons and curving flames. A deep red-violet silk was used as the accent color, for the sash and hems.

Soft slippers of the same color would be hidden under the long skirt. Rubies hung from her earlobes and studded the thin rings on her fingers. A lace veil was pinned to her hair. Her face would be hidden until just before the vows were exchanged.

Finally meeting the handmaids' approval, Katara stepped out her door. There waiting for her was a curtained palanquin. She sighed; walking would have calmed her nerves and cleared her mind.

When the curtains were pulled back, Zuko immediately looked toward Katara in the other palanquin. He knew she would be veiled, but he couldn't resist. On cue, he took her hand and walked forward to the edge of the balcony.

The announcer chronicled their virtues and their adventures, romanticizing the way they met and how their relationship grew. Zuko held back a sigh of relief when it was finally over.

"Fire Lord Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, is this the woman to whom you promise yourself?"

Zuko turned to the woman beside him, reaching to unpin the veil. His breath caught at the sight of her face. She was beautiful. "Yes, this is the woman whom I promise myself to."

"Lady Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya, is this the man you promise yourself to?"

"Yes, this is the man I promise myself to." Katara felt her mind wandering to other places as she went through the motions and spoke her vows mechanically. She and Zuko swore loyalty, respect and care for each other while she wondered about her parents' wedding, and if her brother would ever get married. Maybe he already was…

"People of the Fire Nation, meet the Fire Lord's wife!" Katara dutifully stepped forward and smiled as the crowd cheered. She hoped they were sincere.

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, master waterbender and wife of the Fire Lord, do you take the oath of Agni to guard and protect his people, to…" Katara's mind wandered again as the Fire Sage read out the vows of the queen. She wondered what her mother would think, if she had been there. What would her family think, if this marriage was not their own plot? As for all the other waterbenders who would never know of the deception…. '_What must they think of me, becoming Queen of the Nation that has caused them so much grief and hardship?_'

Katara brought her wandering thoughts back to the present when the sage held a gold crown above her head as she knelt before the audience. Then she felt it slide into her hair on top of her head and stood up.

"People of the Fire Nation, greet your queen!" This time, instead of cheering the people bowed down to her. She held her head high and kept her expression pleasantly calm. Inside, however, she was anything but calm. Phrases and thoughts jumped around in her head.

'… _your queen … I am their queen… I am now Fire Nation… the Fire Lord's wife… You will marry the Fire Lord, give birth to his heirs… I am married to our worst enemy, to my friend… And then you will kill him, and become queen regent for your son, the young Fire Lord… Two things left to do until… You will stop this war.' _

Katara was jolted from her thoughts when Zuko took her hand and led her to his palanquin. She sat down beside him, but he thankfully seemed to realize that she was still in a shocked daze. He did nothing more than hold her hand gently.

Inside, they entered one of the banquet halls that would hold the celebration feast for the nobles. One by one, each of the noble families presented the newlyweds with lavish and expensive gifts. Gold, jewels, dragons and phoenixes, silks, and lots of reds. Katara didn't know if the lack of anything even remotely water-related was because the nobles had already accepted her as Fire Nation, or because they just did not know what to give a waterbender.

After the gifts, Zuko called for the feast to begin. Katara, not really hungry, only ate moderately. Next came several different entertainments. Dances, skits, comedians, demonstrations, poetry and story-telling lasted until late in the evening. Katara felt relieved when Ju Di silently approached her and lead her away from the festivities. She would wait in the Fire Lord's bedchamber while he ceremonially ended the banquet and excused himself.

Katara washed the paint off her face and took off the jewelry and shoes, but could not bring herself to do more than that. She stood by the windows, looking out to the sea that was just barely visible over the tops of the palace walls and the surrounding buildings.

She knew what was expected of her now. No one had to tell her; it was the same in any culture. She knew what to do and that she had to do it, but suddenly she felt afraid. She did not want to give herself to this man, the man who ruled the enemies of her people, whose people killed her mother, her friends.

Rationally, she knew that this was Zuko, her friend, who she had promised to marry, and now had. But she could not suppress the irrational feelings of fear and anxiety that welled up inside her, no matter how much she scolded herself for such nonsense.

When the door opened and the Fire Lord entered, Katara could not help but flinch, as if he had swung at her. He froze.

"Don't," he snapped, then stepped forward. Katara schooled her expression, retreating within herself. "Don't. Don't ever look at me that way, Katara. I will _never_ hurt you. Do you understand me? You will never have a reason to fear me. Don't ever look at me that way."

He reached out to hold her. She did not flinch away this time. He rested his chin on top of her head and just hugged her for a while. Katara forced herself to relax. But she stiffened again when he whispered, "Come to bed with me."

Zuko pulled back to look at her, studying her face. After a minute, realization flickered in his eyes. She blushed and tried to turn away. He held her in place.

"Katara, I love you; I won't force you to do anything. I won't rush this- we have the rest of our lives ahead of us to enjoy this marriage. Come, let's go to bed- just to sleep tonight."

"Thank you, Zuko," she sighed, finally calming down. She trusted his word. He would wait for her. He led her to the bed, where she sat down. Gently, he unpinned the golden crown from her hair, then the fire lilies and the pins and clips. He helped her out of the wedding dress, but she kept on the under clothes. Then she helped him so the same. When they slid under the soft sheets, Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. Katara smiled. This was no different than when they had shared a bed during the cold winter months.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 29**

_Month 47 day 11:_ _It has been a year since I married Zuko. I continue to advise him and help him with the budgets, especially for the household. I travel with him wherever he needs to go. I help the people of the Fire Nation and do whatever I can to help the rest of the world._

_Sometimes I'll catch him looking at me with longing or desire, but he is always careful to not go further than I am comfortable with. Really, I could not have found a better husband. He is kind to me, and patient. He values my opinions and never forces me to do anything I do not want to do. He encourages me to maintain my skills as a bender, warrior, and assassin, even if I have no need for those skills. He truly is good to me. Still, I cannot bring myself to let him have me completely. But maybe soon. Very soon._

"Pour me a glass of that spiced wine, will you? It's from Ty Lee. She claims it is one of the best in the world," Katara requested. She and Zuko were having dinner in his private rooms to celebrate their first anniversary.

"Here you are, my lovely waterbender." He passed her a glass of the ruby-red drink.

"You're waterbender?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my waterbender. You are mine and no one else's. I shall keep you and guard you jealously for all our lives," Zuko teased, pulling her closer so that her back rested against his shoulder.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," she teased back, aware that she was lying through her teeth. She'd have to kill him eventually; remaining his bride for every reincarnated life was not what she had in mind.

"Tell me, Katara, what do you love?" It was a game they played, partly to learn more about each other and partly to tease each other.

"Tonight I love this soft silk dress you bought for me, this delicious wine, and the way the silver moonlight from the window blends with the golden firelight from the hearth. What do you love, Zuko?"

"I love the way red looks against your skin. I love these nights when we dismiss everyone and it's just us two. Most of all, I love you."

"I love these nights, too. It is so nice to spend the evening without the formalities of court life."

"And what about me?" Zuko asked, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"What about you?" Katara replied.

"Do you love me?"

Katara's eyes softened and her mischievous smirk turned into a gently smile. "Do you really have to ask that? I thought you would have known when I followed you to the Fire Nation, or when I stayed for you. I accepted you proposal and became queen of a nation I once hated."

She sat up and faced him, then kissed him firmly. "You tell me, Zuko," she whispered against his lips, "Do I love you?"

Zuko didn't hesitate to recapture her lips. He reached up to cradle her face in his hands, pulling her closer so that he could deepen the kiss.

Katara's mind was only half on what she was doing. The other half was thinking about how she couldn't keep dodging his question. She couldn't avoid saying "I love you" forever, could she? And why was it so hard to? They were just words.

They finished their dinner soon after that and retired to the bedroom. Katara stood in front of the mirror to take the pins out of her hair. As she was doing so, she caught a glimpse of Zuko taking off his shirt. His back was to her, but she could see the tight muscles that she knew covered his entire body.

Katara's heart rate picked up and she turned around. This was the wrong thing to do. Her heart leapt and her breathing became rapid and shallow. Heat flooded through her and her muscles clenched. She gasped in surprise at the reaction and sank down onto the bench that was beside the vanity.

"Katara?" Zuko turned around. He saw that something was wrong and rushed over to her side. "Katara, what is it?"

"I don't know. It almost feels like the poison I took on Kyoshi when we were building up our immunity." She looked up at him fearfully. "Where was that spiced wine from? You didn't have any, did you?"

"No, I didn't. But it was a gift from Ty Lee. She wouldn't have poisoned it." He reached over to brush the hair away from her face.

Katara gasped again. Her chest contracted and her face flushed. There was a painful longing, no, a need of some sort. There was something she desperately needed but she couldn't think over the loud pounding of her pulse.

"What are you feeling? You look feverish." Zuko sounded worried. She explained the symptoms to him, but to her surprise the worry on his face was replaced by a thoughtful expression. She shivered as his hand slid up and down her arm. He met her eyes and she blinked in surprise at the intensity and heat she saw there. He leaned a little closer to her.

"Tell me… what does this do?" He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her firmly.

All too soon for her taste, Zuko pulled back. "What did that do?" He repeated.

Katara was breathing heavily, "It... it helped. But then, when you pulled back… the feeling retuned twice as strong."

Zuko chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You, my lovely waterbender, are experiencing the heated effects of lust. Have you really never felt like this before?"

Katara blushed. "Not at this intensity. And not so suddenly. It's usually more… subtle." A thought crossed her mind. "Ty Lee mentioned once that she had several aphrodisiac concoctions. Do you think she would have put some in the wine she sent us?"

"It's possible. It is something she would do. What would you like to do about it? I could sleep in another room if-"

"NO! Don't do that. I want you here; I need you, Zuko." Katara clung to him.

The Fire Lord knew it was probably just the drug talking, but how could he refuse her when she sounded so desperate? He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He tried to lay down and go to sleep, but Katara was insistent. She kissed him with a passion she had never shown before. His lips, his face, his neck, his chest. She ran her hands down his abdomen.

Zuko groaned. "Katara, you're making it very difficult to resist you."

"Then don't," she said simply. "I want this."

"But do you? Or is it the wine that is making you feel this way? I will not take advantage of you while you are intoxicated."

"I want this. You won't be taking advantage of me; I'll be taking advantage of this opportunity. Please, Zuko, before it wears off and I lose my confidence again."

Zuko hesitated and Katara sighed in frustration. She really did want to do this before the drug-induced boldness wore off. She rested her head against his chest.

"Fine, you win. I want you more than I want to think rationally right now."

Katara smiled as he captured her lips with his own and pulled her closer. She was only slightly surprised that she did not feel any of the usual fear or hesitation as he began sliding her robes off, kissing the skin that was revealed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 30**

Katara woke slowly, reluctant to leave the soft warmth that enveloped her. Presently she became aware that Zuko's hand on her back was touching bare skin rather than her nightshirt. The events of the previous night came rushing back. Surprisingly, she did not regret her rash behavior.

Zuko realized his wife was awake and kissed her forehead. Katara opened her eyes. The hand on her back moved to stroke her hair.

"Any regrets?" he whispered softly, searching her eyes.

"Just one." Her reply made him tense, his hand pausing. "I wish I had not wasted a whole year before giving myself to you." Zuko relaxed and continued running his fingers through her hair. "Mmmm. That feels nice."

The royal couple lay there, enjoying the quiet moments of the early morning.

If Katara had been worried that Zuko would treat her any differently after that night, it was for nothing. He continued to treat her as if she meant the world to him. The only thing that changed was that she allowed their physical relationship to grow.

It wasn't until four months later that Katara realized their relationship wasn't the only thing that had changed.

"Zuko, come in here for a minute." Katara sounded nervous, even to herself. She did not know how he would react. This was, after all, a pretty major change.

"What is it?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara looked at their reflection in the bedroom mirror, studying the strange yet familiar image. She would never have imagined….

"I'm pregnant." She didn't beat around the bush, preferring to keep it simple and avoid awkwardness or misunderstandings.

Zuko blinked at the suddenness of the announcement. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, Zuko. I'm a mother. And you're a father. In a few months' time, we'll have a son." Katara appeared a little dazed, hardly daring to believe what she knew without a doubt was true.

Zuko turned her around and held her at arm's length, looking shocked but happy. "Katara! This is wonderful! Are you certain? When- ? What-?" He didn't seem able to form a coherent sentence.

"Most certain. I cannot guarantee the child's gender, but I have a gut feeling it will be a boy. A firebender. I've suspected it for a few days, but just today am certain of it."

Zuko laughed. "This is wonderful news, love! We'll have to announce it. We have so much to plan for. Does the physician know? Is there anything you need? We've no time to lose!"

"Zuko, calm down!" Katara smiled at his enthusiasm, "We have about eight or nine months until the baby is born. Yes, the physician knows. For now, I just need you to be there for me in case I do need something."

Zuko hugged her. "I can do that."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 31**

Katara was walking through a northern Earth Kingdom market with Zuko and their entourage on one of their tours of the colonies. This port city was more integrated than most other colonies, welcoming people of all nationalities as long as they kept the peace. Katara loved seeing the city, so full of life from all corners of the world, but Zuko was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop and rest? The physician said not to strain yourself."

"Zuko," the waterbender scolded, "the physician said it would be fine to walk around. I have to maintain my health and strength somehow. Besides, I am only four months pregnant, it's not as if I am about to go into labor."

Her stern look quieted his pestering, but he still hovered protectively over her. "You cannot focus on business when you are worrying about me. How about this? I will go walk around the market some more so that you can focus and finish your work quickly. Then we shall meet back for dinner at that restaurant near our ship."

Zuko looked like he was about to protest, but thought better of it. He knew she would be fine, and that she was right.

"Fine. We shall meet back at sundown. But if you are not back by then or if anything happens to you, I am sending out a search party and you will remain on the ship for the remainder of the journey." He warned.

"Deal." Before the Fire Lord could blink, his wife had disappeared around a corner and into the crowd. He gestured wearily to some of his guards. "Go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous, but otherwise stay out of her way. Do not make her feel trapped unless you want to lose her entirely. And for spirits' sakes, don't anger her! The last fools who did ended up in an iceberg ten hand-widths thick."

Katara was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon. She knew the guards were watching her, but they were doing a good job of going unnoticed. She could almost pretend she was just another shopper. A merchant's daughter perhaps. Or a mercenary sailor. A healer on one of the ships, or a guard.

She was so lost in her fantasies that she did not notice anything until a hand clasped around her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a shadowed alley. Her assailant was tall and lean, but surprisingly strong. Even more surprising was the unadulterated scent of the salty ocean. Even sailors form the Fire Nation had a slightly smoky scent. This man was from the water tribes.

"Katara!" The man released her and let her turn around to face him.

"Sokka!?" Katara gasped. "What on earth!? Spirits it's good to see you!" Katara launched herself at her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Shhh. There's not much time before your guards find us. It's taken me all day to get this chance. First of all, how are you? How's your new life? I see you seem to be making some progress." He eyed the fine red silk dress she wore, and her slightly swollen abdomen that it covered.

"Yes, I am pregnant with my husband's child. Life as the Fire Lord's wife is not so bad. He treats me well, takes care of me. I want for nothing and I have the power to help others in need. Tell me, how is everyone at home? The North Pole? Kyoshi Island?"

"Everyone is doing well, thanks in part to you. There have been no major Fire Nation attacks recently and the Earth Kingdom colonies are in much better shape than they were before. You've become somewhat of a symbol of hope for those people, you know. Dad is proud of you, we all are. But we all miss you terribly. They'll be glad to hear you are alright."

"It has been so long since I have had any communication with any of you. Did you know that for a while I had thought you were dead? I would have had no way of knowing you were alive if it had not been for Suki's visit," Katara scolded.

"I know, and I am sorry. But speaking of that, there is a reason I am here. We're working on a new project right now. You don't have to know the details, but you should know that-"

"Katara! There you are!"

Sokka's head snapped in the direction of Zuko's voice. "I have to go." He shrank back toward the shadows.

"No, don't go! What should I know? Sokka!" Katara gripped her brother's arm, unwilling to lose him so soon.

"Katara!" Zuko arrived, but stopped short when he came upon the scene. Immediately, the guards approached as if to move to Katara's side. This caused Sokka to step back and draw his sword, subconsciously keeping his sister behind him. Unfortunately, the guards took that as a threat to their queen.

"Stop! NO one move! Don't let this get out of hand!" Katara stepped between the men. "Guards, stand down. Sokka, put your sword away."

"Katara, who is this?" Zuko asked, suspiciously eyeing the water tribe male. He wanted to grab hold of his wife and haul her away immediately. He didn't know if this other man was a threat to her safety or perhaps competition for her affection, but either way he did not want Katara near him.

"Zuko, meet my brother, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, meet my husband, Fire Lord Zuko." The men nodded to each other but did not step closer or lose the suspicious glares. Katara realized it would be best to separate the two as soon as possible. "Zuko, I was just saying goodbye to my brother. Why don't you start heading to the ship and I'll catch up in a minute."

Zuko nodded and turned to leave, but took only half the guards with him. The others stationed themselves at a respectful distance away from the water tribe siblings.

"Send the others my love, will you? Is father still angry with me for leaving?" Katara fell back into her cover story. Sokka caught on immediately.

"Father is furious, and has disowned you. But remember your friends in other places. They send their love."

With that, the water warrior kissed her forehead, turned away, and melted back into the shadows. Katara sighed and turned to the guards, letting them lead her to the ship.

Though Sokka's message was far from clear, she at least knew she would eventually get her answer. At the moment, however, her brother was far from her thoughts. She was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Breathe, just keep taking deep breaths, Lady Katara," the midwives instructed encouragingly. Katara admired the women's bravery- not many would want to face a distressed water warrior and her anxious Fire Lord husband. But the thought only lasted a moment before it was chased from her mind as another wave of pain hit.

"Where's… Zuko?" She panted. He had been in a meeting this morning, and she wanted him near.

"The Fire Lord is waiting outside the nursery. He may come inside once your child is born."

Indeed, Zuko was pacing the room, trying to keep calm and let the midwives handle everything. He desperately wanted to see Katara, but was afraid he would only get in the way.

"Relax, the midwives know what they are doing. Both Katara and your child will be just fine. Now sit down- it will be a while until we hear any news," Iroh scolded his nephew. "have some of this tea. It will help calm your nerves."

Zuko accepted a cup of tea but did not stop pacing.

It was late evening by the time one of the midwives stepped out of the inner room. She looked tired, and slightly nervous. Zuko noticed the woman's hesitation and immediately his thoughts jumped to the worst scenarios. He leapt up and approached her.

"What has happened? Is Katara alright? Is the baby?"

The midwife nodded. "Everything went smoothly; the Lady is well, though exhausted. Congratulations, you are now the father of a healthy ba-baby daughter." She rushed over the last two words as if afraid he would punish her for telling him that his firstborn was a daughter, not a son.

"Can I go in? Can I see them?" The woman nodded and within seconds, Zuko was through the door and at his wife's side. Katara was propped up with pillows, cradling a small bundle in her arms. She was smiling gently down at the baby.

The smile disappeared when she looked up at the Fire Lord. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. I thought for sure we'd have a son, that I would give you an heir. The firstborn-"

"'The Fire Lord's firstborn shall be named his heir,''' Zuko quoted. "You have given me an heir, love. A beautiful baby girl who will grow to be a fine queen."

Katara beamed up at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Hold her?" Zuko blinked in surprise, as if he had not thought about ever being allowed to hold such a delicate being.

"Of course. You are her father. Look, she even has your eyes." As Katara placed the girl in Zuko's arms, the baby opened her amber eyes. With a rosy complexion and a tuft of auburn hair, she was indeed beautiful.

"What shall you name her?" Katara asked quietly.

Zuko looked down at the baby. After some thought, he said, "Achindra Ursa Kana, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara, heir to the Fire Nation crown and the heritage of two peoples, I name you after your grandmother and great-grandmother."

Katara looked up in surprise. She had not expected Zuko to give his daughter a Water Tribe name. As he looked up and met her gaze, she realized just how much he truly loved her.

And as she continued to watch her husband with her daughter, she realized with a slight shock that she loved him, too.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 32**

_I have lost track of the months and days. I now only remember the years, and even then, only when I think on it. Time has slipped by so quickly. Every day I watch my children grow and thrive in this nation. Zuko is as loving and caring a father as he is a husband. I marvel each day at the fact that I now call this formidable palace my home, a safe place to live and raise my children._

_ Achindra is now seven years old, and promising to become a powerful firebender and a beautiful young girl. To my surprise, Zuko maintained that she would be first in line for the throne even after our son, Shaozu, was born five years ago. He is already showing signs of having his father's build, but his coloring is far more like mine. Perhaps we'll have another waterbender in the family. _

_At seven and five years old, our children are still impressionable, and we do our best to teach them well. Iroh helped me teach them about the need for balance and the equality of all elements. Until his last days, he remained a strong supporter of such unity. If Shaozu really is a waterbender, then perhaps that message will hold firm even when they grow up and are faced with the prejudices that still linger. After all, the hundred-years' war is not officially over, even if there has been nothing more than tension between the three surviving nations in over six years. _

_I use that fact, and several others, to excuse my lack of action. Attacking Zuko now would look like unprovoked violence, and the Fire Nation would retaliate with a vengeance. The people love him- they get to keep their sons home from war and the fields have given fruit to more food than ever before. Trading the excess for other goods has led to a great improvement in the overall quality of life. The nation is thriving, and the war is dying. There is no reason to assassinate the Fire Lord. There is no reason to murder my husband._

"Tell me a story," Shaozu begged once more. It was getting late in the evening and Katara should have been sending him and his sister to bed. Unfortunately, the moon had already risen, full and bright, before the sun completely sunk below the horizon. It was on nights like this that Katara felt sure he will be a waterbender. Shaozu always became restless when the full moon rose. It would be a miracle to get him to sleep before midnight.

Achindra heard his plea and came to sit beside her mother and young brother. Though she claimed to be too old for bedtime stories, she still listened eagerly every time Zuko or Katara told one. The queen sat down on the cushions and decided that one more wouldn't hurt. Their nursemaids wait patiently in the corner, ready to accompany the children to their rooms when Katara said so. Zuko sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and smiled.

"Alright, what would you like to hear?"

Without missing a beat, Shaozu eagerly said, "I want a story about dragons! And warriors!"

Achindra scoffed at him. "Everyone knows that a good story needs a romance."

"Hmm… I think I have just the one," the waterbender began, making it up as she went. "A thousand years ago, there was a fierce, fire-breathing dragon that terrorized the people living in the lands around his mountain home. Many brave men had waged war against the dragon, but none had ever been able to defeat him.

"One day, the village leaders from all around gathered to form a plan. There was one woman, a skilled female warrior-"

"Like the Kyoshi Warriors?" Achindra interrupted. Zuko smirked knowingly at his wife. Woman warrior, indeed.

"Yes, very much like the Kyoshi Warriors. These leaders asked this woman to help them. They had a plan, but it needed to be carried out by a woman. Though she knew that she might die in the attempt, the warrior agreed to the leaders' plan."

The children watched with rapt attention as their mother wove a tale of deception and adventure, forbidden romance and betrayal. At some point, Shaozu had crawled onto Zuko's lap and fallen asleep. It was a relief to see the boy snoring softly instead of bouncing off the walls. A slightly louder snore informed Katara that her husband had fallen asleep, too.

Achindra, however, was still listening, wide-eyed, to the tale. "I think that's enough for tonight. We can finish the story tomorrow night," Katara promised, "Off to bed with you." The nursemaids stepped forward to bring the children to their rooms.

"But mom," her daughter pleaded, "What happened to the dragon and the warrior? Did she keep her promise and slay him? Did he find out about her secret and kill _her_? Or did they live happily ever after? Did he ever attack the villagers again? What did the villagers think of her falling in love with the dragon?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Achindra pouted but followed the maid out the door, the other maid having already left with Shaozu.

The assassin-turned-queen looked thoughtfully at her husband, leaning against the wall and sleeping peacefully. "I would like to know those answers, too, Achindra."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 33 **

_As winter faded and spring grew, so did the tension between the nations. And as with all things, the tension must eventually break, for better or worse. I feel that there will be much suffering on both sides before this is over. But maybe then it will be over. Maybe this is can be the battle that ends the war. I swear now, with the Spirits as my witnesses, to do everything in my power to ensure that it is. Even if it kills me._

_And it just might._

Zuko had been in a foul mood all week. The military's reports were foreboding, and they were getting worse. The colonies were having difficulties, the worst of them having been overthrown by Earth rebels. The water tribesmen were rarely seen away from their ships without armor or weapons. Several Fire Nation fleets have been raided or simply disappeared. The merchants were increasingly met with hostility from the other peoples- a sharp contrast to the relative peace that had existed between all businesspeople for nearly ten years. Worst of all were the rumors from Fire Nation scouts that the various minor Earth kings were building up armies- and working together with Ba Sing Se's Earth King to do so. This was something unheard of in the last hundred years.

Zuko sat at the head of the table, deep in thought. He glanced around at the courtiers seated with him. His military advisers were pushing for a merciless strike. "To remind the world who really holds the power," they claimed. The financial advisers all agreed that there were funds enough to hire, train, and equip a fine military. There had been no standing army in four years, but all the courtiers seemed to be under the impression that any loyal Fire Nation citizen would jump at the chance to serve their country. Zuko was not so sure.

The Fire Lord sat up straight, about to speak, when the door at the end of the hall opened to the commotion outside. A young man, out of breath, was struggling to get around the guards and into the council meeting. Zuko was rather impressed when the young man ducked, slippery as a viper-eel, past the guards and sprinted several yards before being tackled and restrained.

"Our apologies, your highness, for the interruption. This man insisted on seeing you. We told him you were occupied at the moment, but, as you can see, he was adamant." One of the guards explained.

"Manyu! Explain yourself!" One of Zuko's generals spoke out, looking surprised and angry at the man's rude interruption.

Glancing at the Fire Lord for permission, Manyu bowed and began to speak. "I deeply apologies for the disturbance, but this could not wait. General, you told me to inform you immediately if we got word from the spies in Ba Sing Se. We have, and it should be brought to your highness' attention promptly," he added, turning back to Zuko.

"Let's hear it then."

"The spies have finally decoded the Di Li's communications with not only the other Earth kings, but also with the Water Tribe chiefs and the Kyoshi councilmen. There is talk of coordinating attacks to strike the Fire Nation as one. They are designating specific tasks to each army.

"So far, we know that the Southern Water Tribe has been charged with taking down our fleets. The rebel armies are being supplied by various sources and will be tasked with overthrowing the governments you have set up in the colonies. Other armies will be sent to attack our harbors, factories, fields, and finally the capital. They estimate three months' time to prepare, and then they will strike."

Silence fell as the messenger's ominous report sank in. This was worse than any of them could have foreseen. Minutes passed.

Zuko exhaled sharply. "Thank you, Manyu, you are dismissed." The messenger bowed and left quietly.

"Well, that simplifies things. Generals, draft an army and a navy as quickly and efficiently as possible. Place those with experience in the higher ranks, and double size of the lower ranks. I want our weapons factories and the shipyards working at full capacity. Admiral Zheng, send out messenger hawks to all the governors in the colonies; see who we can expect help from and who we need to send aid to."

"Zuko ," a quiet female voice came from his left. For the first time since the unfortunate announcement, Zuko looked at Katara. Usually he looked to her often for her opinion. But this time he did not want to meet her eyes. He wasn't sure what he would see there, but he knew he would be filled with guilt. She reminded him of Iroh- always advocating the solution with the least violence. And like his uncle, she was usually right when it came to such decisions.

"What do you suggest we do, Katara?" He asked her, hoping his voice did not sound as if he was pleading for her approval. A silent murmur of disapproval and exasperation passed around the room, but none of the advisers said anything aloud. It was common knowledge that their king did very little without the approval of his wife, but it was also well-known that she was responsible for many achieved successes and evaded disasters.

"I don't know. But there must be _something_ better than war. The Hundred-Years War almost died out. Our children almost never had to know battle. Must we leave a war in their inheritance? What of Shaozu? Would you be able to look him in the eye, when he one day asks about the people who look like him, and tell him that they are 'inferior' slaves? Or else that they are all dead by your command?" All this was said in barely more than a whisper, but her words held a power that only a queen mother could have.

Zuko considered for a moment, Katara's steady gaze begging, commanding, hoping he would change his mind. "The order stands. Prepare the defense. But do not attack. Defensive strategy only until further command. This meeting is dismissed."

Katara couldn't sleep. She was worried. She knew that if either side attacked, she would have to act quickly. The former assassin had a plan in mind, of course; she always did. But she had long ago stopped waiting for the day she would need to act on it. She made sure her strength, skill, and reflexes were not dulled with age, but it had been years since they were used for anything but training with Achindra.

The thought of her young daughter ever needing to use the Kyoshi-style training made Katara shudder. '_But maybe it is time we started training Shaozu more seriously, too,' _Katara thought,_ 'Spirits watch out for us. Where is the Avatar when you need him?' _

Zuko, noticing her shudder, tightened his grip on her waist. "Can't sleep either?" he asked softly.

"Just worried," Katara whispered back.

"Me, too. But it will be ok. We will be ok," he tried to reassure her.

Katara was silent for a long time. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not telling the Generals to attack." Katara looked up at him. "I do not want my people to have to suffer another battle."

Zuko felt a pang of guilt. "Then I promise I will do what I can to end this peacefully. I do not want another battle any more than you do."

Katara kissed him. "Thank you." She hoped he didn't realize just how much she was relieved by his promise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 34**

A week later, Zuko was in the war room again. The news was no less disheartening than the last meeting. The councilmen were pressuring him even more to launch an attack.

"Why wait until they are at our front door with half the world marshaled behind them? If we attack now, we can catch them off guard, while they are still trying to organize themselves."

"Our recruitments have come along marvelously. Many of the men are already trained, either from the previous battles or in advanced firebending. Another month and they should be ready for the first wave of attacks."

"But will they be ready for the second and third?" Zuko asked. "Once we start, we must be able to see this through to the end. If we declare active fire again, it will get ugly. These men must be able to endure and rise victorious against an all-out war, not just the first surprise attack."

"They will be, your highness. If they prove to be as promising as they seem so far, then we have an army of warriors and champions at our disposal."

Zuko looked further down the table. "And how is the manufacturing going? Weapons, armor, provisions, battle ships, war balloons, air ships, tanks?"

A round of assurances followed. Each man in charge of an area of production declared that the factories and shipyards were working at full capacity and would, of course, be able to equip the newly trained army by the time they were ready to be deployed.

The Fire Lord sat back and thought about his options. There were not many that he could see, and all seemed to end in a great amount of bloodshed for both sides.

"My Lord," a quiet voice broke the silence. Zuko looked up to see Huizhong, one of the only women who have earned a place in the highest ranks. She was mostly in charge of training new recruits and maintaining the homeland police force, but she was highly respected for her skill and sound intuition.

"Many of the colonists have called the Earth mainland home for generations. We no longer have enough land to provide for all our citizens without the colonies. And if we lose the colonies, refugees will flock here. It would be only a matter of time before our resources are cut off and the homeland falls to ruin."

Zuko sighed. Speaking slowly, he made up his mind. "Prepare for an offensive move directed toward the colonies in one month's time. Have our fleets on the offence, too, against any Water Tribe navy. Leave the merchants in peace unless they show hostility. If all goes well, we shall march through the Earth Kingdom cities, subduing their armies. Supplies and soldiers permitting, we shall then divide and conquer the Water Tribes. Those, however, will be the most difficult. Further strategy will need to be discussed at the time.

"I want all this kept quiet. If word gets out that we are on the offense, it may prompt the other armies to speed up their progress. They already have time and numbers on their side; let them not have the advantage of knowledge as well." To himself, he thought '_And to avoid upsetting Katara.' _


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 35**

Katara was in a furious rage. She had just learned about the attacks- _Fire Nation attacks- _planned for the colonies. The soldiers were likely already subduing the rebels. The navy, according to the quick letter from Sokka, was already threatening the Water Tribe warships.

'_But he had promised me he wouldn't do this. He _promised.' Despite her many attempts, she could not see a way around it. Zuko was the only one who could have ordered attacks this large, especially without prior provocation from the other nations. He struck out against the Fire Nation's opponents, but Katara could not help but feel as if he had struck out against her personally. He had promised her, and then betrayed her by not only ordering the attack, but by keeping it a secret from her for over a month.

She stormed through the halls, fury radiating from her. If she had given it any thought, she would have been grateful that her children were with their tutors and would not see her like this. However, she was single-mindedly focused on Zuko.

'_I ought to calm down before someone gets hurt.' _The logical part of her mind tried to reason with her.

_'But isn't that what must happen now? You gave the Fire Lord plenty of chances; now he must pay the consequences,' _a part of her, the Red Rose Assassin, purred with dark satisfaction. She was back in the business for one last target.

_The Generals shout orders to the infantry, who hurry to do as they are commanded. Blasts of fire come up against rock walls and stone projectiles. Metal weapons clash against metal armor. City walls and fortress gates are sealed off. _

The waterbender approached her rooms. "Let no one but the Fire Lord through. Stay out of my way" she snapped at the guards. Once in she turned to the women inside. "OUT! ALL OF YOU!" she ordered the maidservants. Startled by this uncharacteristic display of anger, they dropped what they were doing and rushed to do as they were commanded. Katara slammed the doors shut behind them.

_Fire Nation airships and war balloons filled the skies over the massive continent. People looked out their doorways to stare in awe and fear at this display of Fire Nation power. When the Earth and Water armies were spotted, the Lieutenants gave the word to fire upon the camps and soldiers. Chaos and destruction followed in the air force's wake._

Katara screamed with rage and grief. Water and ice whipped out, shredding the silks and shattering ornaments that decorated the lavish Queen's suite. Going into the depths of her jewelry box, under the false bottom, she snatched up her knives. Testing them, she was pleased to see that they were still razor-sharp and her aim still good. With a flick of her wrist, the ice blades were reformed for the first time in a decade.

_As the Earth soldiers retaliated, the air ships were bombarded with rock and stone. The windows cracked under the assault. Back in the cities, the soldiers of both sides were battering the defense walls. The ships at sea were doing everything they could to sink the opposing fleets. Shouts of fear and cries for help were drowned out by the sounds of the battle and the leaders' barked commands._

The Kyoshi assassin overturned furniture and tore at her clothes and hair, which she had taken out of the royal topknot and pulled back in a braid. Glass shards cut across her robes and skin as she smashed through the windows, and she let herself gasp at the stinging pain. The guards were pounding on her door, panicked by her screams and the noise, but she shouted back at them, reminding them of her orders. 

_Water Tribe fleets approached the Earth Kingdom harbors to send aid to the King. Unbeknownst to them, the Fire Nation navy was waiting for them. Each sea man and soldier on board was reciting the precise plan of attack through their heads, determined not to be the weak link that foiled the plan for the entire squadron. _

Zuko was called to the Queen's rooms, in the hopes that he would be able to help her. The guards still had no idea whether or not she was hurt, but they did not dare defy her orders while she was in this state of mind. Meanwhile, Katara was looking over her masterpiece. This would either go terribly wrong, or be the best con the world has ever seen. She went over the plan in her head.

'_The Fire Lord will come in. I'll say I was attacked. A pair of assassins looking for him. I fought them off, but they promised to be back. When he's within reach, I'll kill him. No one will suspect the Water Tribe knives of being mine. I have been Fire Nation for too long._

_'Then, when I know that recovery is not possible, I'll call for help. The guards will rush in. I was attacked by a pair of assassins looking for the Fire Lord. They held me captive, demanding I keep the guards out, until they got their target. They killed him. They killed him and escaped. No, I can't identify them; they covered their faces and disguised their voices…_

_'Achindra will inherit the crown. I will be named queen regent. I will rule the Fire Nation. I will stop this war….'_

Katara sank to the floor, gasping for breath. She felt dizzy. Tears soaked her face. She would kill Zuko. After nine years of marriage, seven years of motherhood, she would kill her husband. '_No!' _her mind flinched away from the thought as her stomach heaved. '_I will assassinate the Fire Lord, who has attacked my people for far too long. Who has caused this pain and destruction. It's nothing personal.'_

_The rebel armies began retreating. The Fire Nation had caught them off guard, and they were nowhere near organized enough to defend the cities. The colonies they had won were being taken back. What was left of them, anyway. Many of them were nearly in ruins, infrastructure turned to rubble, the air filled with smoke, the streets littered with debris, abandoned goods, puddles of water and blood. Those who could still hear after the deafening explosions would hear only the chaos of a battlefield and the screams of the frightened, the wounded, and the dying._

"Katara? KATARA! Where are you?" Zuko rushed, unsuspecting, though the rooms until he reached the bedroom. "Katara!" He found the waterbender where she had collapsed, choking back sobs. "Someone-!"

"NO! I'm alright. I'm alright. Just help me up." With a steadiness she did not know she still had, she rose from the floor with Zuko's help.

"Are you alright? What happened here?"

Katara tried to tell him the web of lies she'd created, but the words caught and she choked on them. Instead, she backed away.

Trying to save the plan somewhat, she threw a knife in his direction. Familiar with Mai's art, he easily dodged it. The sharp metal sailed over his shoulder and planted itself in the wooden bedpost with a solid _thunk. _"What in the name of Agni was that for?" he asked angrily.

Glaring at the man across from her, she jabbed a finger at him. "You lied to me. You promised and you _lied_ to me. I found out about the attacks. End this peacefully? What happened to '_I don't want another battle any more than you do'_?"

Zuko flinched at her accusations. "Please, Katara-"

"No! I gave you a chance- I gave you dozens! I even began to _like _you!" She would not admit even to herself now that she loved him. "But then you go and betray me. If you had just let things be, if you had just let this war die out, then we might have lived happily together. But now I have to kill you. Believe me when I say this will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I _will not let you destroy my people._"

Zuko felt a rush of fear. He knew what she was capable of. "Katara, please, just calm down and think about what you are saying. Please. Your people are more than willing to defend our homeland. The foreign armies were going to attack us. By attacking them first, we can prevent our people from being destroyed."

The waterbender laughed coldly. "Oh, Zuko. You have no idea, do you? You still believe this little fairy tale lie I fed to you. The Fire Nation may be my adopted people, but my heart and hands still belong to the other side of this war. I swore twelve years ago to kill you and end this war, but I let you live so far. I was going to let you live, too, but then you had to go and ruin it all," she spat.

Eyes wide with fear, hurt, and confusion, Zuko backed up even further, raising his hands defensively, but careful not to provoke the angry assassin. "Please, love, just-"

"No! You brought this on yourself, Zuko! You will die!" Katara shouted, annunciating each of the last three words. Faster than his eyes could track, her arm rose and her wrist flicked out. Half a dozen pieces of sharpened silver glinted in the light of the broken windows as they darted with perfect aim at the Fire Lord.

_General Chenglei looks out over the city. It was one that had been completely under the control of the earthbending rebels. Now he stood at the topmost point of the governor's estate. A grim sight meets his eyes; most of the city has gone up in flames and the roads are, thanks to the earthbenders, impassable. Most of the civilians had fled hours ago. He wonders briefly if it was even worth going to war if the only thing they gained in exchange for the hundreds of lost lives was ruin. He knew intuitively that the city was lost. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 36**

_I was not looking forward to entering the throne room, facing the Council and explaining to them what happened. But that was nothing compared to the dread I felt at the idea of facing my children. Achindra and Shouzu were still young. They both deserved so much better than growing up with one parent, especially one who has a country to run. _

_ Nothing else matters any more. Ice has filled my veins. Fear and despair cannot taint a frozen heart. I suppose I discovered the end of Achindra's bedtime tale after all. _

Katara sat on the cold hard floor, staring blankly at the stone wall on the other side of her room, replaying the events of the past few days again and again.

She had to hand it to him- the middle-aged Fire Lord was as powerful and agile as ever. He refused to go down without a fight. Again and again she had thrown everything she had at him, and again and again he dodged her attacks. '_Damn Mai for teaching him' _she smiled humorlessly.

When she lunged at him with her last two knives in hand, he became serious. No longer merely dodging, he began fighting back. With a twist of her wrists, he made her drop the knives and kicked them away. Now desperate and losing control, Katara fought like an angry tiger-dillo. Water and ice whipped out and froze and stabbed at the firebender, who was began using his own element to counter her attacks.

In the end, though, only one could live. Zuko slipped in the water pooling on the floor and lost his concentration, giving Katara the opportunity she needed to thrust the wedge of ice she held into his chest.

She'd done it dozens of times. She had a long record of kills. But this time was different. This time, she found she could not do it. Instead of running him through with the weapon, she changed direction at the last second, leaving a curved gash down his torso, but nothing fatal.

Katara only vaguely remembered what happened next. Adrenalin was still pumping through her blood. She did remember melting the ice and letting go of the water. Zuko and Katara stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. They were on opposite sides of the room- Katara must have backed away at some point. She did not remember either of them calling for the guards, but they came.

There was a great amount of confusion. None of the guards knew what had happened. If she was thinking clearly, Katara would have taken that opportunity to flee. She could have escaped and rejoined the Kyoshi warriors, hiding behind the face paint and her failure.

But now she was here, locked in the cold underground cell that would probably be one of the last places she saw before her execution. She had no illusions that she would escape with her life. Attempting to assassinate the Fire Lord was the highest form of treason, punishable by death. If she was lucky, she would be treated as royalty and beheaded in private rather than burned in the public square.

Katara thought over all this coolly. She no longer cared about anything but her children.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 37**

The imprisoned assassin looked away from the wall for the first time in the past four days. The metallic sounds of a gate opening and keys jangling were followed by a pair of light footsteps pattering down the stone hall.

"_Mom_!" Achindra's face appeared around the corner, and then was right in front of the bars. Shaozu's was right beside his sister's.

With a strangled cry, Katara scurried to the cell door, reaching through the bars to hug her children as best she could.

"Momma, everyone is saying bad things about you. 'Indra and I couldn't find you anywhere. And then I heard someone say you were in the prison. We snuck out and 'Indra took me here. Momma, why are you here? Why are people saying bad things about you?" Shaozu let out in a rush.

Katara held back tears. "Hush my darlings, it will be alright. Your father will take care of you. I love you, remember that always. I love you both very much, and I love your father.

"Now," she pulled back a little and gained some composure. "Do you remember that story I began to tell you, Achindra? The one about the dragon and the female warrior who fell in love with each other?" She waited until her daughter nodded.

"You asked how it ended. Well, after many happy years together, the dragon began attacking the villagers again. The woman knew she had to make a choice. Though she loved him very much, she could not stand by and let him hurt her people again. So one day, when he was coming home from another raid, she hid from him in the depths of his lair. When the dragon eventually found the warrior, he realized he had been tricked. The woman attacked him, but he fought back. She tried her hardest, even injuring him very badly, but in the end she could not kill him. She loved him too much."

"But what happened next? Did the dragon kill her? Did he let her live? Did she go back to the village or did she stay with him?" Shaozu asked, looking confused.

Achindra answered. She was always a very clever child. "The end hasn't been told yet. The dragon was sad and angry that he had been tricked by the woman, who he had trusted. But he loves her, too, so maybe he won't be able to kill her either."

Her daughter spoke with as much logic as a seven-year-old could, but there was no mistaking the hope behind her words.

"Perhaps. We shall have to wait and see."

A blur of motion made the mother look up. Zuko, clad in simple attire and a traveling cloak, stood against the wall.

"I think it is time for you to leave, children." Katara looked away from the figure in the background. "Remember, I love you very much. Achindra, take care of your brother. Be strong. You will be a great Fire Lady one day. Shaozu, remember what I have taught you. Both of you be good for your father and above all else, take pride in who you are. Never let anyone belittle you because of who you are or where you come from.

"Have one of the guards escort you home. I don't want either of you to go sneaking out of the palace and into the city again. I love you. Remember that!"

She watched them until they rounded the corner and were out of sight. Then she listened for their footsteps until the only thing she could here was the sound of Zuko's and her breathing.

"Have you come to tell me my fate, my Lord?" Zuko flinched at the title. Never, _never_, before had she addressed him with any kind of formality. Any use of titles was strictly for teasing and friendly mockery. It was a sign of her surrender- she was putting all the power in his hands and had resigned herself to whatever he decided to do to her.

'_Subservience_ _does not look good on you' _he wanted to say. Instead he only answered her question. "Not yet. I have come to ask you why."

"Why?" she inquired, wondering what he meant. Or rather, which 'why' he meant.

"_Why_? Why did you lie to me all these years? Why did you try to kill me now? Why did you _not _kill me? Why….. all of it."

The imprisoned waterbender let out a long sign. "I can tell you everything, but it will take a long time."

"I have time. Would you be surprised if I told you that your case has been moved to top priority? Even higher than the war."

Katara refrained from asking about the war. She doubted she was allowed to be privy to such information. She wished she could at least know if her family was alright.

Zuko sat down and leaned against the wall, clearly waiting for her to begin speaking.

"Well. From the beginning, then, I guess. I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe. That much was true. But I did not stay there until your ship came. By then, I was already trained by the Northern Water Tribe healers and masters, as well as the Kyoshi warriors and assassins."

Katara told Zuko everything. Her training, the council's plan, her acceptance. She retold every lie- explaining the truth and the intention behind the lie. She spoke long after the sun went down. Zuko ordered some food and water be brought to them. Then Katara picked back up where she left off.

"And the wedding?" Zuko interrupted for the first time.

"I was terrified. Marrying you sealed my fate. There was no turning back after that."

"So you did not love me when we married?" Realization dawned on his face. That first abstinent year, all the times she avoided saying the words…

"I considered you a close friend, but I fought for many years against getting my heart caught up in this. You saw how that ended.

"Do you remember the first time I said 'I love you'?"

"Right after Achindra was born."

"The way you looked at her, and at me, like the Spirits had given you the world and everything in it… well, you've had my heart ever since then. I could no longer lie to myself. I love you, Zuko."

"What happened, then? Why do nothing for so long, only to make an attempt at my life now?"

"You tell me, my Lord. What happened that day?"

Again Zuko inwardly cringed at the title. "I don't know. All I remember was being interrupted in the war room by a frantic maidservant who said you had locked yourself in your room and-

"The war room. That was the day of the invasions. You found out, after I…. after I promised you…."

"The Fire Nation citizens are my people. They do not deserve to see their men sent off to war again. But even more, the Water Tribesmen and the Kyoshi sisters are my people. It was my task to end this war and protect my people."

"And it was necessary to kill me to do that? Tell me, what was your plan after you killed me?"

Katara and Zuko talked on, far past midnight, past the dawn.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter** **38**

At the sound of the door opening, Katara looked up. She had not expected any more visitors. However, it was not Zuko or her children who approached her cell this time.

"Time to come out and play," sneered the guard as he unlocked the cell door, gesturing for her to walk out. Suddenly, her mouth was dry and it was difficult to swallow. She willingly accepted any and all consequences of her actions, but that did not mean that she actually wanted to die.

Three other guards stood waiting to escort the assassin to what she assumed would be the executioner. Her heart pounded, racing painfully in her chest. Still, she stood tall and proud, face set, hands relaxed. She'd be damned if she let these guards know just how terrified she really was.

The four jail keepers marched stiffly as they steered her through the prison. After countless turns and locked doorways, they arrived at a set of double doors that was bordered by two sentries. Katara's face paled when she saw what one of them was holding. A young, nervous-looking man silently handed her the perfect, white pettled rose without meeting her eyes. No doubt the rookie was put up to it by more senior guards, as a last taunt to her. Achindra's happy ending seemed even less likely now.

Accepting the rose, Katara nodded to the young man, and then followed the guards through the doors. Instinctively, Katara scanned the room. Four more guards posted along the walls. Four soldiers standing at attention in front of a raised dais. The executioner. The lawyer. The Fire Lord. The only way out of the bare room was the door through which they had entered.

The four guards surrounding her steered her to a spot in front of the dais, and she was instructed to kneel before the Fire Lord. Katana bowed low.

The lawyer lifted a scroll and read off the legal statement of her crime, conviction, and sentence. The former queen paid him little attention, choosing instead to keep her eyes on the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him. One glance had shown her the cold, uncaring expression he wore. The waterbender had come to be able to read his emotions even when he wore the expressionless mask of indifference, but she could see nothing now. Had he really hardened his heart against her so much?

"Do you have any last requests?" Katara's attention was brought back to the lawyer.

"Yes, three." The lawyer raised an eyebrow at her audacity. Ignoring him, Katara turned back to face her husband.

"First: I request that Achindra and Shaozu not be held responsible for my actions. They shall not be treated any differently than they were before. Achindra will still be your heir, and Shaozu after her, even if you remarry or have other children."

All eyes turned to Zuko. He seemed to take offense to the request. "My children have nothing to do with this. Of course I would not punish them for your betrayal."

"_Our_ children, Zuko. Yours and mine." Katara emphasized. "Not just any of your children. Achindra _ will_ be the next Fire Lord."

Zuko still looked slightly annoyed, but nodded. "It shall be done, though you need not have asked."

"Secondly," Katara hesitated. This request would not be so easily granted. "I wish to die by no one's hand but my own. As a Kiyoshi warrior, I would like to retain some semblance of honor. To die by one's own hand rather than by an enemy's is to die an honorable death."

The tension in the room was tangible. The assassin on death row dared ask to be handed a weapon? Zuko stared hard at the waterbender, daring her to give him reason to suspect she was lying. After a long, tense minute, Zuko slowly nodded.

"At the last moment, you shall be handed a dagger. You are to use it immediately on no one but yourself. Should you so much as lean toward another man, you shall be restrained, the weapon removed from your possession, and you will be beheaded by the executioner."

"Of course. Thank you, my Lord." Katara bowed again.

"And your last request?" Prompted the lawyer impatiently. He clearly didn't think the assassin deserved any requests, and was none too thrilled about the second one.

At this, Katara stepped closer to Zuko. The guards drew their weapons, but she ignored them. Speaking as if they were the only two in the room, she beseeched her husband, "Please. If you could ever believe that I did return your love, and love you still, do not stare at me with that expression as I die. Show me that you do care, that-" her voice wavered. Katara tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. "That your will mourn me, if only a little. Show me now that love I saw in your eyes the day we married. Or when Achindra was born. Or Shaozu. Or any other day. Please."

Zuko stared at the daring woman. She never lowered her gaze, and he could see every emotion flickering in her eyes. Finally, he inclined his head.

"I can do better than that." Zuko stood up and approached the front of the dais. Then, to everyone's surprise, the Fire Lord stepped down. But he did not stop there. He continued to approach Katara.

"My Lord-" one of the guards began to protest, but was silenced by a scalding look from Zuko.

When he was right in front of Katara, within arm's reach, his mask fell away and his expression softened. He reached out a hand and cupped her face. Drawing her close with the other arm, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Katara's eyes drifted close.

"I know you love me, as I love you, Katara. As I have loved you for years. I cannot pardon your attempt at taking my life, but I will be here beside you until the end of yours." Sincerity rang in his voice, and Katara instantly felt the familiar sense of security comfort he always gave her.

'_Ironic, is it not? That I feel so safe being near the man who is telling me I have to die now, and that he will watch me die.' _

With that, Zuko drew his own dagger from its hidden holster in his sleeve, and offered it to her hilt-first. Katara instantly recognized the old, worn weapon.

"'Never give up without a fight,'" Katara whispered, not even needing to look at the inscription anymore.

"You fought long and hard. You fount this war even when everyone else believed it to be over. Now you will die a warrior. You will be remembered as such." Zuko promised.

He leaned in and kissed her hard, pressing his lips into Katara's. He could feel hot tears run down their cheeks, but could not tell whether they were hers, or his, or both. He just wrapped his arms around her more tightly and drew her closer, making sure, of course, that the hand with the dagger was trapped between them too tightly to use.

Katara felt herself losing control, but she held back the sobs, not wanting to break that last kiss. The whole world melted away as her attention was focused solely on their two bodies pressed together. She didn't even mind her hand being trapped between them; she just wanted to be as close to him as she could.

But the kiss could not last eternally. Eventually, Zuko did have to pull away, and Katara had to raise the knife. The firebenders stood in suspense, wondering if the assassin would actually commit suicide, or if this wan another attempt to take the smitten Fire Lord's life.

They need not have worried. The dagger slipped between her ribs, puncturing what Katara was sure was some vital organ. She gasped in pain and shock, doubling over. She grasped the handle again and twisted, ensuring the wound was fatal, before yanking the knife out. Red blood soaked the red cotton she was wearing. When Zuko pulled her close again, the blood darkened the red of his robes, too.

All she wanted to do was cry out, but it hurt even to breathe. Instead, a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Shhhh. It's alright. It will all be over soon." Zuko ran a hand over her soft brown hair, whispering meaningless words of comfort. He kissed her forehead. "It will all be over, and then you can join the Spirits in the afterlife. There will be no war, no fighting, and no pain. And someday, I will be there, too. And we will be together again, forever."

Zuko watched as his wife, his love, died in his arms. He watched until her grip on his robes released and she fell slack. He watched until the light behind her beautiful blue eyes dimmed, and then was extinguished. He watched until her kind and loving heart, whose rhythm he knew so well, stopped beating.

All he could feel was numbness.

Grief fluttered around his soul like a humming sparrow around a flower, but the cold unfeeling kept it at bay. He knew that it would eventually consume him, along with the anger, the guilt, and the pain. But for now, he just felt numb.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Chapter 39**

Zuko stared blankly at the paperwork in his hand. It was from the General. He could barely comprehend the words, let alone all they implied.

The Fire Nation spy in the Dai Li was a traitor and a liar. The Earth Kingdom never had been planning to attack the Fire Nation. There was no communication between the kings that suggested anything of the sort. The spy had been an old soldier trying to restart the Hundred Years war.

The spy betrayed his Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord betrayed his Queen.

The Queen remained faithful to her people.

And she was the one who paid the price. With her life. She died for a true belief but for a false provocation.

The letter disintegrated to ash as Zuko's anger was manifested in the bright flames engulfing his clenched fists. He roared in fury and guilt and grief. Thankful that nothing valuable was in the room, he stormed out to the training field- the only place he was ever able to find a shred of peace these days.

As a traitor and assassin, Katara's death should have gone without notice. But as a Queen, her death should have been honored and mourned by the entire nation. Zuko compromised. A modest but elegant casket was raised on a platform. Anyone who wished to pay their respects was allowed to do so for the first week. Then, in the palace gardens, near the willows that Katara had so loved, a private cremation ceremony was held. The royal family went on as if nothing had changed. At least, that was the pretense they showed in public.

In private, the three royals mourned their lost wife and mother. Grief hung heavy in the air. Most nights, Zuko found one or both of his children climbing into bed next to him, seeking comfort after a nightmare. He did not mind; he took comfort from their presence, too. They were all he had left of his beloved waterbender, and he would make sure he never lost either of them.

A dispatch had been sent to Chief Hakoda, informing him of his daughter's death. Zuko enclosed a more personal letter, explaining how much Katara had meant to him, how much her betrayal hurt, and how he understood her reasons and how much renewed respect he had for her.

He knew that eventually, they would all have to move on. Time would heal their wounds, even if they were left with scars. But Zuko knew all about scars that changed one's life. He knew that his children would not bear the shame of having a traitor for a mother. Their mother was a strong warrior, a master bender, and a fair queen. Everything she did she did because she loved her people- no matter what nation they called home. Zuko was determined that this was how she would be remembered by the historians.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters from the series.**

**Epilogue**

Sokka studied the three visitors bowing before him. They had entered the tribe peacefully and promptly presented themselves to him, as formalities dictated. Hakoda had abdicated the position of Chief shortly after receiving news of his daughter's death. Sokka had stepped up and taken over for him.

The news of Katara's death had been a blow to both men. They were grateful that Gran-Gran had passed into the Spirit World long before and did not have to suffer such news. She would be there to welcome her granddaughter into the afterworld.

"I know our relations in the past have been less than friendly," the visitor's voice brought Sokka's attention back to the present. "But we do have some things in common, and I hope that the bonds we share will be strong enough for you to offer hospitality."

"It is a surprise to see the likes of you here, Fire Lord. Even more of a surprise that you have brought your children, and no guards." Sokka wondered what the other man was up to.

"I am here on peaceful terms to try to mend the rift that has existed between our people for far too long. Bringing no guards shows that I do not fear you or your people. Bringing my children shows my willingness to fully place my trust in you and your people." Zuko looked up and held Sokka's gaze. "My children are the most precious things in this world and the next to me. I do not trust them with many people."

"You ought to be careful, Fire Lord. I knew someone else who felt the same way about his children. He trusted his daughter to the care of someone from a hostile nation, and that man ended up killing her."

Zuko's jaw tightened, but then relaxed. "I come here today with the hopes that our two peoples might come to know each other as more than just two nations of opposing elements. In this time of peace, I hope we can come to know each other as two peoples who both were guarded and loved by one matriarch."

"Katara."

"Exactly."

Sokka stared at the Fire Lord, wondering what could be running through his mind. The Water Chief did not fully believe the firebender's fancy words. He was hiding something behind the formalities. No matter. He would have to reveal his true intentions if he wanted Sokka to promise him anything.

Turning to a guard, he requested they send for some food and drinks. "Formalities aside, Fire Lord, it is suppertime. I hope you and your children will join me. Make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"The gesture is appreciated. I am comfortable enough. Achindra, Shaozu, is there anything you need?"

The girl, about fourteen, looked cold, and scooted closer to the fire. The boy however, looked right at home. Sokka was curious about him. While his sister was clearly the Fire Lord's daughter, this boy looked as if he were could be a part of the Tribe.

When the food had been served and drinks had been passed around, the Water warrior turned to the Firebender. "Alright, that's enough of that. Speak plainly. What do you want, Zuko?"

Zuko remained silent for a time, thinking about what he would say. Finally, he decided to simply speak his mind. "I love Katara. To this day, I love no one more than her, except our children. You can see then, why I want to offer them the best that I can. And why I care about peace between our nations.

"Katara was a skilled and gifted woman of her people. She always spoke highly of the Water Tribes and their traditions. The Southern Water Tribe is half of my children's ancestry. I want them to know their people."

"And how do you propose that happens?"

"Shaozu is fourteen. If I am correct, that is the age Water Tribe boys begin their training and trials to become men. I offer my son, your nephew, the son of my wife and the son of your sister, to learn your ways and become a man in the eyes of the Tribe."

Sokka thought this through before making any kind of response. It made sence that Zuko would offer his son. The girl was the first in line to inherit the throne, so could not be risked. She was also far too much Firebender in looks and in element. By the way she was shivering, Sokka could tell that she would never survive more than a few summer weeks in the South Pole. The boy, however, was at the right age to begin training. With his dark skin and hair and blue eyes, he would have an easier time assimilating to the culture and being accepted by the tribesmen.

The political implications of such a gesture were not to be overlooked. To trust a man who has so much reason to hate the royal family with the safety and well-being of his son for an indefinite amount of time was inconceivable. It was a revolutionary step toward true peace and friendship between the two peoples.

"And what do you think of all this, Shaozu?" Sokka asked the boy kindly.

The boy looked startled at being spoken to and stuttered for a moment before composing himself. "I am a waterbender, like my mother. This was her home; this is where my ancestors are from. While the Fire Nation is my home by birth, I feel that the Water Tribe may come to be my true home. I would be honored and grateful for the opportunity to learn about our people."

"Prince Shaozu, son of two nations and two elements, child of my sister, I welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe. You enter here today as a boy. When you return to your father's homeland, you will return a man."


End file.
